


Double Date

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Picking up where the last work left off...Supergirl finds people diverting her attention to get at Lena Luthor. With Cadmus still attacking, and returning back to the shadows, Kara is worried for Lena's safety. Although danger is ever present, Kara still wants to be with those she cares about - especially on her 13th earth birthday.





	1. Recap

**Author's Note:**

> While I have read several comments on people's excitement over Kara and Lena cuddling in the teaser for the next episode... I am, yet again, the realist. While I am still not watching full episodes, because I'm just no longer interested, I do still watch the teasers. (I watch the teasers, read detailed recaps, and watch youtube videos of Kara and Lena scenes.) I don't believe that cuddle moment was anything more than queer bait. The SuperCorp fanbase is impressively huge. They barely lost to Clexa in that Zimbio challenge. That's just one piece of evidence. CW maybe learned from "The 100," but not in a way that will satisfy the shippers. Unfortunately, too many people believe SuperCorp fans are only fans because that want the main character to be (or everyone to be) gay. Those two women have amazing, undeniable chemistry. Dangling a scene like that in front of us is just a tactic to try to salvage their ratings and viewership, which have both tanked. Here's an article that popped up on my Google Now that showed I wasn't alone in some of my musings: http://www.cbr.com/supergirl-15-ways-to-improve-season-3/. 
> 
> Circling back to when I spoke about Katie McGrath becoming a regular next season. I won't repeat myself, so if you haven't read it, it's in the last work in this series. I just want to elaborate on one of the fears I mentioned - Lena turning evil. The way my nightmares show it going down involves her having unrequited feelings for Kara. I also greatly worry about them going with Lena having not known that Kara is Supergirl. Apart form the fact the Lex DOES know Clark is Superman, Lena is a complete genius. She has been around both identities up close and personal. She's had conversations with them. If Maggie could figure it out, Lena can. But that's a tangent, and what I really wanted to bring to the discussion was a fun fact... Katie Mcgrath loves to play "bad girls." She's talked about it plenty of times. She has said if given the choice, she would choose to play a "bad girl" over a "good girl." 
> 
> Okay, I'm going to leave you with that. And now for the show...

**Previously on Supergirl...**

Supergirl stops, kneeling down next to him, eyes and mouth wide open. Guardian’s helmet broke, and an unconscious James’ face is in full view. Supergirl presses her hand to her ear before speaking. “Winn, they got away.” She looks down. “And guess who’s here.” She adds through clenched teeth.

* * *

 

“We’ve got her.” Lena tells Supergirl.

“Livewire?” 

“Yes.” She pulls a map onto one of the monitors on the wall. “It’s her, not one of the copies.”

“Okay, that’s where I’m going. Thanks for your help, Lena. You really are amazing.” Without thinking about it, she puts a hand on Lena’s arm, and leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

 

“Mon-El, I’m not drinking.” Kara looks at the bottle of alien alcohol.

“Ah, but we’re celebrating! A few years ago, a Daxamite ship landed there. They’re looking for me. I wasn’t so much as part of the royal guard, as I was part of the royal family. I have no interest in the people of this planet. They aren’t my people.”

“They could be.”

“I can’t fight for a woman who has already met her ideal match.”

Kara is taken aback, and her eyes widen.

“You don’t have to say anything. This was my last goodbye stop. Take care, Kara. I hope you two come together soon.”

* * *

 

“Things have been a little hard lately, but in all of these challenges, I’ve made a new friend. A great friend actually. I think you would have liked her. She’s so smart. Her name is Lena. I feel like she actually sees me.” Supergirl tells the hologram of her mother.

“That’s great, Kara.”

“I’ve been trying to figure something out lately. Are there any kinds of um illnesses or anything we can develop over time? Sometimes, I feel warm, and my stomach feels heavy and light at the same time. That’s the best way I can think to explain it.”

“I’m sorry, Kara. I don’t have sufficient information. According to all of our records, kryptonians cannot get sick on Earth unless suffering a loss of power.”

“Wait… Um, was I already matched with who I would marry… before?”

“Zor-El had not yet found a suitable match for you. A suitable match would have had to fit highly into the Science Guild, as you were destined to be a judicator.”

* * *

 

Maggie nudges Alex. “Good thing you’re not the Danvers that has heat vision.”

“What?” Alex turns back to Maggie.

“You might want to calm down. Looks like Little Luthor is joining us. I’m sure your sister would appreciate if you didn’t actively show your hatred.”

* * *

 

“I had Winn hack into LCorp.”

“Alex, how could you? Not only did you lie about not jumping to conclusions about her because of her name, but you took advantage of her  **and** me. Do you have any idea how much it’s going to hurt her when she finds out?”

“No! Kara, no, you cannot go tell her. We -”

“Alex! I trust her. She trusts me. Ugh, Alex, she  **is** going to find out. I have to -”

“He was able to connect the men behind the warehouse attack to a Luthor Corp payroll. Kara, Lena’s company paid for those aliens to be murdered.”

“Did you just hear what you said? Luthor Corp. Alex, Luthor Corp is not LCorp. Lena is not Lex.”

Alex takes a step toward Kara, and reaches out her hand. “Kara -”

“I think you should go.”

* * *

 

Kara and Lena are deep in their dreams, cuddled in the middle of the bed. Two hands grasp the window sill from the outside. Keeping mindful of the Kryptonian hearing just inside, the owner of the hands slowly pulls just enough to get a peek at the bed’s occupants. With a shake of the head, a plan is formed, and then the hands are gone.

* * *

 

_ Even CEOs should have a fun Saturday night on occasion. I’ll pick you up outside of your apartment at 6. No excuses. Dress up. _

Lena leans back in her chair, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Did Kara Danvers just ask me on a date?”

* * *

 

“Kara, this is -” Her eyes subtly widen when she turns to the woman beside her. The seat beside her is holding a lounging red-head wearing a vibrant, green dress. The doors lock, and the car begins moving.


	2. Special Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to know about the way I write. I do everything with purpose and critical analysis. Many of you have noticed some of the more obvious hints I have put to future pieces of storylines; ie. the person outside the window, Alex taking her phone to the bathroom, etc. It should come to no surprise that the flowers I choose are for specific reasons. Here's the website I used: http://www.angelfire.com/journal2/flowers/pcd6.html.

Lena is the epitome of the powerful CEO, leaning against the back seat of the car. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the sealed partition blocking her view from the front of the car. She lifts her chin, irradiating a sense of forced calm honed from years of being a Luthor. “Who are you?”

The woman’s laugh seems to flow through Lena’s ears, and surround her with its silk-like quality. Lena crosses her legs in reaction to the building tension in the moving vehicle. “Pamela Isley.” She chuckles again, and Lena swears she can smell a distinct herbal essence along with a sudden wash of lightheadedness she usually feels in response to lavender oil. “I would tell you my full name, but something tells me you wouldn’t much like me after hearing my middle name.”

Without losing her CEO mask, Lena’s voice doesn’t waver. “Don’t you think my not liking you has more to do with you kidnapping me?”

Again, the woman’s laugh flows through Lena’s senses. She hums, and smiles at Lena. Her smile is anything but innocent. “Even after such a lovely invitation? I nurtured those roses myself, you know.” She leans her elbow along the back of the seat, and leans toward the CEO. Lena’s nostrils flare a little at her sharp inhale, bringing a predatory smile to Pamela’s lips. “Saying I have a green thumb would be a little bit of an,” Her eyes slowly move down Lena’s body, and back up to her eyes. “Understatement.” The last word cascades from the woman’s bright red lips.

Lena’s jaw tightens as she leans slowly back against the leather seat. 

Pamela licks her lips, and bestows a smirk upon the brunette before her. She hums in approval. “You do know how to relax.” She crosses her leg opposite of Lena, so the toe of her heel is inches from Lena’s calf. “So tell me, Lena,” She slides closer. “What does it take for one of the most powerful women in the world to lose control?” As she speaks, her free hand gets closer until it’s sliding up Lena’s arm.

With the slightest twitch, Lena narrows her eyes, refusing to show any weakness, or give the woman any reaction.

The answering chuckle, that Lena is starting to hate, comes again. “Red is a sexy color on you.” A hand slides down the fabric over Lena’s thigh. 

Her forwardness causes Lena’s breathing to quicken. While being no stranger to flirting, Lena has never been on the receiving end of someone so blatantly forward.

“I’m sure it would be a sexy color off of you too.” She slides closer, a mere inch separating their thighs. Lena instantly tenses, and Pamela smirks in response. “Now, Lena, you really should learn how to relax.” Her hand comes to rest on Lena’s knee. “Perhaps you will by the end of the night.”

* * *

 

Kara is pacing in her apartment. Her thoughts keep circulating back to the flowers on Lena’s desk. “Is Lena dating somebody?”  She stops suddenly, and looks around as if someone will answer her questions. “She’s… she’s my best friend, and I didn’t even know.” She begins pacing. “Why is this bothering me? I mean… it’s not like I’ve kept something big from her before.” She sighs, and walks to the fridge, pulling out a box of leftover pizza. Deciding to find something to watch, she takes her pizza to the couch. With a quick burst of heat vision, her pizza is toasty once again. 

After one episode of a random sitcom, Kara’s phone buzzes.

“What’s up, Winn?” She tries not to sound exasperated.

“Hey, slight problem, no biggie, but there’s been notice of some disturbance downtown. And um Guardian is a little preoccupied on the other side of town.”

Kara sighs. “I’m on my way.”

* * *

 

_ Alex listened to her parents talking about what had been labeled as the “car incident.” She couldn’t help but feel at fault. All she wanted was one day to be with friends again, and not have an alien shadow to look out for. Kara couldn’t even look at her when she walked inside the house after her talk with Jeremiah. Alex watched Kara walk carefully up the stairs, pushing the glasses up her nose.  _

_ When her parents left, Alex thought she could get away with sneaking out for a little while. Holding her shoes in her hand, she treaded carefully down the hallway. She paused at an odd sound. Realizing it came from Kara’s room, she sighed before going to investigate. Slowly opening the door, she peered inside to be greeted with complete darkness and almost stifled crying. “Kara?” A choked sob was her only answer. She opened the door completely, letting in light from the hallway. “Um, are you okay?” Still no answer came. Sighing at the knowledge she wouldn’t be going out, she walked into the corner of the room the sobs were coming from.  _

_ Kara was sitting in the corner furthest from any furniture. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and she was squeezing her arms around her legs as hard as she could - as hard as she knew nobody would ever be able to hold her. With her head pressed between her knees, Alex couldn’t see her face.  _

_ Alex sat down across from this alien thrown into her life, setting her shoes down beside her. She paused in reaching out for Kara, unsure if it would be the safest decision. Pulling her hand back to set in her lap, she clears her throat. “Hey.”  _

_ The younger girl squeezes her knees tighter of her ears. _

_ “Careful, don’t want to squeeze your brain out of your nose.” _

_ A chuckle so light she thought she imagined it was the response. The pressure of Kara’s knees lessened. _

_ “You know, there were these ancient humans that would push a stick up the nose of their dead, swoosh it around, and pull out their brains.” _

_ “Well that’s just not true.” Kara mumbled against her knees. _

_ Alex smiled at Kara. “It is. There’s actually a movie about them you should watch.” _

_ Kara sniffled, still hugging her legs to herself. _

_ Unsure of what to do now, Alex tried to just ask questions. “How do you like the glasses?” _

_ Kara held herself tighter. When Alex didn’t say anything for a few moments, Kara looked up a little. It was obvious she had been crying for quite some time. “They’re supposed to help with my powers.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “He said the lead will help. I can’t see through things now.” _

_ “Were you just walking around before seeing through everything?” _

_ Kara huddles closer to herself again. _

_ Alex winced when she realized that may have not come off the right way. “Was that weird?” _

_ With a sniffle, Kara shrugged. “Everything is weird here.” _

_ “Is that why you were here in the dark?” Alex shuffled a few inches closer. _

_ Kara nodded. “It was too much.” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Um I heard Eliza and Jeremiah talking. I just feel so bad about everything. Then I just heard more and more, and the lights were so bright. I felt like I was surrounded.” _

_ That was the most words Alex had heard her say at one time. “So you like lose control when you get upset?” _

_ She shrugged again.  _

_ Alex scooted close enough, so her knees were almost touching Kara. “Can’t you talk to your cousin?” _

_ “Jeremiah said seeing isn’t a good idea.” _

_ “Who said anything about seeing him?” _

_ Kara looked up at her for the first time. “What do you mean?” _

_ Alex shrugged. “We have these things called phones.” _

_ “But Jeremiah -” _

_ “Is not here. Come on, I know where they keep the address book.” Alex stood up, carrying her shoes with her. She stopped at the door when she didn’t hear Kara behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Kara looking at her with a confused expression. “Come on. Gotta do this before they get back.” _

_ “Were you going to go somewhere?” Kara pointed at the shoes in her hand. _

_ Alex looked at her shoes, and shrugged. “Nah, come on.” _

_ Kara slowly stood up, and followed Alex out of the door. She stayed several feet behind Alex the entire way to the home office. Alex pulled a book out of the desk, and Kara remained in the middle of the room - away from any objects. Kara fidgeted with her hands, and looked uncertainly around the office. Soon, Alex realized she was avoiding touching anything. She scanned for Clark’s number, and dialed it on their cordless landline before holding the phone out for Kara.  _

_ “Um…” Kara squeezed her hands. _

_ With a sympathetic look, she put the phone on speaker on the receiver.  _

_ “Kent.” Clark’s voice sounded through the office. _

_ “Um Kal-El?” _

_ “Kara?” Clark’s voice was laced with worry. “Why are you calling me? This isn’t safe. Where’s Jeremiah?” _

_ “Oh, I… Alex helped me to talk to you.” _

_ “To talk?” Clark sounded confused. _

_ Alex watched helplessly. She had never seen anyone look so lost. _

_ “Jeremiah gave me glasses like yours.” _

_ “Well, that’s good.”  _

_ “But sometimes things just get so loud or bright. On Krypton-” _

_ “Hey, Kara. Listen. You’ll figure it out. Earth is great. It will start feeling like home in no time. But, hey, I have to go. You can trust the Danvers. They’ll help you with whatever, okay? They’re family.” Clark gave her his cheery tone. _

_ “Oh, yeah, sure, okay. Thanks Kal-El.” _

_ Clark sighed. “Bye, Kara.” _

_ “Bye.” She whispered, and the call ended. “I don’t think he likes me using his name.”  _

_ Alex believed she wasn’t supposed to hear that, since it was whispered so quietly. She felt bad for the kid not being wanted by the only family she has left. “Hey,” She waited for Kara to look at her. “Do you want to watch that movie I told you about?” _

_ “You don’t have to hang out with me.” _

_ Alex shrugged, and walked around the desk. “Now that I’m thinking about the movie, I want to watch it. The lead lady is super awesome.”  _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ Alex put her hands on Kara’s shoulders, and moved to spin her around. After a second, Kara allowed her. “Yeah, I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to.” She led Kara to the kitchen. “First, we need snacks. No movie night is complete without the right food.” Kara smiled a little, and Alex decided being a big sister might not be terrible after all. _

* * *

 

Supergirl follows the sound of a loud crash to a junkyard downtown. Just as her feet touch the ground, a car comes flying toward her. She lifts off into the air, letting the car land in the spot she was a moment ago. “What the -” Another car comes her direction, and she ducks again. “Hey!” She hears laughter bordering somewhere between maniacal and psychotic. She catches the next car coming at her, and sets it down to the side. “Really?” She shouts. “Hitting me with a car won’t do anything besides annoy me.”  _ Like I needed this tonight.  _

“Maybe I just wanna keep ya on your pretty little toesies, Supergirly.” A high-pitched woman’s voice sounds from across the yard.

“Why don’t you come out, so we can talk?” Supergirl puts her hands on her hips.

“Okay,” was the cheerful response.

Supergirl’s eyebrows go up at the agreeableness. “That was easy.” She murmured. Her eyebrows hitch further up when she sees a woman skipping out from between cars. 

“Howdy, Miss Super. Fancy meeting you here. I’ve heard so much about ya.” The woman swings a mallet around, before letting it rest on her shoulders. “It’s nice to have another suited lady out there, ya know?”

Supergirl adjusts her feet a little, confusion taking over her thoughts. “And who are you?”

She scoffs, and brings her free hand up to her chest in an expression of mock hurt. “Why, it is such a shame you haven’t heard of me. But I guess with the whole sunshine, good girl thing, you wouldn’t knows too much about Gotham, yeah?” She walks closer to Supergirl, extending her free hand. “Supes, meet Harley Quinn.”

“Did you just introduce yourself in the third person?” Supergirl ignores the hand several feet in front of her.

Harley shrugs with a laugh. “Life is more exciting in the third person.”

“Right... So is there a reason you’re trying to start a dodgeball game with old cars?” Supergirl crosses her arms.

“Why to get your attention, of course, Supergirly.”

“It’s Supergirl.”

“Why not woman? You hardly look like a girl to me, yeah?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Ooo, I love stories.” Harley Quinn hops to a sit on the hood of a nearby car, and swings her legs over the side.

“I’d prefer if you told me the story of why you’re so far from Gotham City trying to get my attention. Playing around in a junkyard isn’t exactly a crime, but National City likes to know if any metahumans are a threat.”

“Who you callin’ a metahuman, Supes?” 

“You threw several cars at my head.”

Harley Quinn laughs, and waves the comment off. “Yeah, yeah, okay ya got me there. But how else was I s’posed to get you to come play?”

“Yeah, I don’t have patience for this.” Supergirl shakes her head, and lifts a hand to her earpiece - intent on reaching out to the DEO.

“Woah, woah, woah, hang on there.” Harley Quinn jumps off the car, and steps toward her. “No need to call whatever friends you got talkin’ in your head.”

Supergirl rolls her eyes, and gives her a pointed look.

“I just wanted to play with you, while your fancy friend was busy.”

The hero stiffens, and glares at her. “What friend?”

Harley Quinn waves her hand around, as if trying to think of something. “Oh, you know the one. The fancy one. Skirts, heels, lipstick, lip bite… Ringing a bell?”

Supergirl starts stalking toward her. “What did you -”

“Hey, hey, hey, easy up there blondie. We’s just having some fun. Bit of a contest. Just a game.” She walks backward, as Supergirl gets closer. A motorcycle engine pulls both of their attention away. 

“Supergirl, Guardian is coming. Need backup?” Winn’s voice sounds over the earpiece.

“Have him take her in. Someone’s after Lena.” Supergirl looks back at Harley Quinn. Without warning, she grabs a nearby car, and puts it on top of Harley Quinn, who squeaks in reaction. “Stay.” Before Guardian could get closer, she shoots into the sky.

* * *

 

“And what if I refuse?” Lena asks Pamela. “What if you’re not my type?” She quirks an eyebrow, determined not to let this woman crack her calm facade. 

Pamela does that laugh again. She reaches behind herself on the seat, and picks up a dog rose. She twirls it in her hand as she speaks. “It’s truly amazing how people can put meanings to flowers, and still lack true respect for the environment.” She smells the flower. With a coy smile, her eyes meet Lena’s. “I’m everyone’s type, Miss Luthor.”  She slides the petals of the flower along Lena’s cheek.

The car pulls to a stop, and Lena grabs the woman’s hand, pulling it away from her face. “Then you shouldn’t have any problem finding someone else to get to relax with you.”

“Hmm, it’s cute that you think you have a choice.” The door by Lena opens. “After you, Miss Luthor.” When Lena refuses to move, her grin turns predatory. Lena looks at her lap at the feeling of something moving over her hands. She inhales sharply, watching with wide eyes as the stem of the flower grows to wrap around her hands. Looking back up at Pamela, she finds an avaricious smile on the woman’s face. “Like I said… After you, Miss Luthor.” Lena feels a pull on her hands from the growing plants, and Pamela pushes her from behind.

She steps out of the car to see an old warehouse in front of her. “Do all villains have a warehouse fetish?” Her back is to Pamela and the car. 

“Oh, come now, Lena. I just want to have some fun with you. Nothing villainous.”

Lena turns with a raised eyebrow that drops instantly upon seeing the other figure with Pamela. She takes a staggering step back. 

“Ah, that would be my driver.” Pamela smirks at Lena.

Lena stares at the humanoid plant before her. The vines surrounding its body are constantly moving, and leaves cover any notable features. “I know you.” Lena takes another step back. “You’re a long way from Gotham City,” She narrows her eyes at the woman. “Poison Ivy.”

“Ooo, I love the way you say my name.” Lena takes another step back. “Oh, no, no, no.” With a wave of her arm, two vines shoot out to wrap around Lena. “We haven’t even had our fun yet.”

* * *

 

_ A 7-year-old Lena walked into the Luthor mansion behind her nanny. Without turning to look at Lena, the nanny began speaking to her. “Lionel and Lillian had to leave town while you were in school. They will be gone for the weekend. Dinner is at 7.” She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and watched her nanny disappear to the kitchen. _

_ With a small sigh, she grasped the straps of her backpack, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She left her curtain open to have light streaming in when she got home. Turning on the overhead light, she looked around the professionally designed room to match the rest of the house. She walked to her wooden desk, and set her backpack on top. After unzipping it, she reached a small hand inside, and pulled out a blue trophy. Her fingers brush over the letters marking her latest victory. A smile spreads across her face for a moment. As if she feared being seeing, she wiped the smile from her face, and looked around her room in fear. _

_ Taking her trophy toward her closet, she kneeled down on the floor to reach for a box in the corner. Opening the lid revealed various other accolades. With one last look at the trophy, she joined it with the rest before shutting the box resolutely. She shoved the box back into place, and stood up.  _

_ Deciding to do something productive as she had been taught, she went back to her desk to find something to study.  _

_ “What are you working on?” _

_ Lena jumped clear out of her seat at the sudden voice just behind her. She whirled around to see 17-year-old Lex with an amused smile framed by his curly hair. “Lex! You scared me!” She didn’t bother trying to hug him, since she got in trouble for it last time when Lillian saw.  _

_ “I could tell. Better be careful about showing your reactions like that. Never let them see you sweat, remember?” He gave her a small smile. _

_ “Right, I know that.” _

_ “So what have they got you studying now?” _

_ “Algebra. It’s okay, I guess.” She shrugged. _

_ “Yeah, I remember working on that while everyone else was still trying to figure out how to button their pants.” _

_ Lena giggled a little. “What are you doing home? Didn’t you have a college visit?” _

_ Lex shrugged, and leaned back against his desk. “I wasn’t crazy about the color of the buildings.” _

_ “Is that important for picking a school?” _

_ “When you can go wherever you want, you have room to be picky. You’ll see one day.” He pulled one of Lena’s papers off her desk to look at it. “I wanted to do some tests in my lab out in the back field.” _

_ “What kind of tests?” _

_ “Nothing you need to worry about.” He puts the paper back down. “Didn’t you have some contest today?” _

_ “The Smallville Spelling Bee.” _

_ “How’d that go?” _

_ Lena shrugged, and kept a neutral tone and expression. “I won.” _

_ “What ages?” _

_ “14-17.” _

_ “Good. See, you’re fitting right in here.” _

_ Lena gave him a small smile. _

_ “Listen,” He leaned closer conspiratorially. “I don’t know what’s going on in that kitchen, but it’s not a good smell. How about I bust you out of here, and get you some pizza?” _

_ “But -” _

_ “Come on, they’ll never know.” _

_ “Okay.” She stood up to join Lex. _

_ “Just make sure you don’t tell Mom and Dad I came back here, okay?” _

_ “Will they get mad at me?” _

_ “They don’t need to know. Nobody does.” _

_ “Okay, Lex.” _

_ “Good girl. Let’s go get that pizza.” _

_ When they came back from getting pizza, Lex parked his car, and instructed Lena to go in through one of the side doors. Lena smiled at her brother, and thanked him. He watched the sky, looking for a streak of color across the pre-dusk horizon. _

* * *

 

“Len, Lena, Lena…” Poison Ivy coos, her vines pulling Lena closer to her. “I do believe I’m starting to understand what the Girl of Steel sees in you.”

Lena’s breath hitches, and her thoughts instantly go to Kara. She maintains her CEO expression as best as she can. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Aw, now don’t play dumb, Lena. We both know how bright you are.” She runs a finger down Lena’s jawline. She laughs. “It’s funny, isn’t it? Lois Lane. Lena Luthor. Do all Supers have a thing for alliteration? Or is it just the Ls? Is it exciting to be rescued so many times by her?”

“What do you want?”

“I already told you, Lena. I’m hear to have some fun. I even put makeup on for our date, and had my best driver come along.”

“And I already told you… I’m not interested.”

Poison Ivy brings her body into contact with Lena, and puts her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “It would only take one kiss,” She brings her lips inches from Lena’s. “To make you change your mind.”

Lena struggles to pull away. A familiar cape fluttering before a thud sends relief flooding through. “Supergirl,” Her relief and gratitude are evident.

“Lena!” Supergirl comes closer.

Poison Ivy takes a step back, and looks at Supergirl. “Ah, Superbabe in the flesh. I guess my BFF couldn’t keep you distracted long enough. Your pictures don’t do you justice.”

Lena’s eyes narrow at her in anger.  _ Bitch. _

“Let her go.” Supergirl’s voice is firm.

“Oh, but why? We haven’t had our fun yet.” The plant man behind Poison Ivy stomps toward Supergirl. “Please excuse us, while my pet here keeps you busy.” Lena lets out a slight gasp as her body is lifted into the air by the vines.

“Lena!” Before Supergirl can move toward Lena, the plant man jumps on her, and she’s surrounded by a strong floral smell. 

“Careful about grass stains, Supergirl.” Poison Ivy chuckles, and starts to walk away with Lena.

“Leaver her alone!” Lena demands, and begins struggling against the vines harder.

“Don’t worry dear, we’re leaving.” Poison Ivy coos.

Supergirl punches the plant man, but her hand simply disappears into its body. She pulls it out quickly, and takes a step back. “What are you?” Without a face, the creature is unable to answer. It tries to grab at her, but she wraps both hands around what would be a wrist on a human. The vines move around until she’s not longer holding onto it. She takes a deep breath in, and blows her freeze breath at the legs of the creature. Instantly, they freeze, and the vines start to grow out around the now frozen legs. “Oh, no you don’t!” She freezes the rest of the creature, and waits a moment to insure it won’t be moving.

She flies off in the direction Poison Ivy took Lena. She catches up to them as Lena is being tossed into the door of the warehouse. “It’s always a warehouse.” She says under her breath. “Hey! Plant lady!” 

Poison Ivy turns to Supergirl with an annoyed expression. “Seriously? You don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?”

Poison Ivy looks over her shoulder at Lena. “You’re choosing her over me?” She looks back at Supergirl. “Good thing you’re hot.” She makes more vines shoot out to completely surround Lena.

“Lena!” Kara rushes to her, but is knocked away by another vine. She bounces off of the wall of the warehouse. 

“Supergirl!” Lena gasps before her head is covered in vines.

With a burst of heat vision, Supergirl severs the vines from Poison Ivy, so no more can grow. She speeds to Lena, and rips off the wines from her face. When Lena audibly breaths in deeply, Supergirl turns to Poison Ivy. “Where did she go?” In the place Poison Ivy stood, a single white violet rested on the floor. She scanned the walls with her x-ray vision, but found no signs of Poison Ivy or her car.

Supergirl helped Lena remove the rest of the vines. Lena accepted the hand to help her get to her feet. She brushed the dust off, and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress as best as possible. Supergirl watched her walk over to the flower on the floor. “Hmm,” She hums softly.

“I don’t think touching that would be the best idea.” Supergirl sounds slightly amused.

“White violet.” Lena’s voice is thoughtful.

“What?” Supergirl walks over to join Lena.

“It’s a white violet.” She looks Supergirl straight in the eye. “Something tells me Poison Ivy is adept at knowing the meanings of plants.”

“Her name is Poison Ivy?”

“Mmhmm. I’m surprised you aren’t chasing her down.”

She shrugs in response. “Honestly, her and her friend seemed to just be bored. They didn’t actually hurt anybody, and I’m hoping they just head back home.”

“Her friend?”

“Long story. Um, so did you…” Supergirl looks away, seeming more like Kara Danvers than Supergirl. “Did you know her? Is that why you agreed to go on a… to go with her?”  _ I’m not jealous. _

Lena chuckles a little with a shake of her head before looking at Supergirl. “Once the plants started moving, I realized who she was. She’s from Gotham City, not one of my favorite places, but I’m familiar with it.”

“So how did you end up in a car with her?”

Lena sighs, not willing to admit to thinking it was her asking for a date. “It was a misunderstanding. Not one of my fondest moments.” She looks down, fidgeting with her hands.

“Well you look really nice. I mean that’s a very nice dress.”

Instantly, Lena’s flirty smirk is back in place. “Thank you, Supergirl.” She sighs. “I don’t suppose I could bother you for a ride? I’m not up for anyone knowing about any of this.”

“I’d be happy to.”

Supergirl waited for Lena to take a step closer, and scooped her into her arms. Lena didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the hero’s shoulders, and they take off from the ground. “Thanks, Supergirl. For the rescue and the ride. I’m sure you had better things to do on a Saturday night.”

“Not really,” She blurts out without thinking. 

“Hmm, so what does the most powerful woman in the world do on her nights off?”

Shrugging as best as she can while carrying a person, Supergirl laughs at having to cover her secret identity yet again. “You know… Same as every other millennial.”

“Ah, so Supergirl admits to be an annoying millennial?” She teases.

“Hey! Just cause you’re a big shot, hot CEO doesn’t mean you get to deny your millennialness.” 

“Hot?” Lena quirks an eyebrow to go with her smirk.

Supergirl is glad for the lack of light above National City to cover up her blush. “Yeah, you know, like awesome, or cool, or tip top.”

Lena only chuckles at Supergirl’s relieved sigh when they get to the balcony of Lena’s apartment.  _ Should I ask her how she knows where I live? _

“Here we are.” She sets Lena down, holding onto her until she knows she’s steady.

“You’re definitely an efficient means of travel, Supergirl.”

The hero waves off the comment. “I save on gas.”

Lena’s laugh brings a smile to Supergirl’s face. She walks over to the door, and places her hand on the door handle. She slides it open after a moment.

“I get that you’re up high, but isn’t it a little unsafe to just leave your balcony door unlocked?”

Lena turns halfway toward her friend with a smirk. “You care about my safety that much, Supergirl?” Supergirl begins to ramble, but Lena stops it before it can get too far. “That’s sweet.” She winks. “I’m sure you’re the only one around that can get to this door, which isn’t necessarily something I mind. But since you’re so worried for me, you should know that the door handle has a biometric scanner.” She smiles at Supergirl’s look of wonder. “And the glass is double layered with the strongest bullet proof glass engineered.” She closes the door. “Give it a try.” She waves the hero toward the door.

Supergirl steps forward with a curious expression. She fits her hand around the door handle, and waits a few seconds before giving it a human-strength tug. Nothing happened. Over her shoulder, she throws Lena an impressed smile. “That’s nifty.” 

Lena looks up from her phone, and gives Supergirl a knowing smile. Supergirl fidgets with her hands slightly, and a tense silence falls between them.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I can do a scan of your apartment, or have someone -”

“No, no, that’s quite alright. This really is something I’d rather have kept between us. This isn’t exactly how I thought the night would go.”

“I can understand that. Maybe next time don’t go getting in strangers cars?” She smiles to keep any sting out of the teasing remark.

Lena lets out a self-deprecating chuckle. “You’re starting to sound like a mother hen, Supergirl.” 

Supergirl steps away from the door, as Lena walks up to it. She laughs a little at herself. “I guess I can sometimes get a tad overprotective.”

“A tad?” Lean teases, having regained the upperhand. 

Supergirl crosses her arm, a mock hurt expression on her face. “I have my moments.” She watches Lena open the door again. “Well, if you’re fine here, I guess I’d better get going.” 

Lena smirks over her shoulder with a touch of mischief. “Thanks again for the help, Supergirl. Always a pleasure seeing you swoop in.”

Supergirl laughs a little nervously. “Anytime, Lena. Try not to get into anymore trouble tonight though.”

“Hmm, I will do my best.” Her smirk turns playful. “You know, it would be more efficient if I had your number.”

Supergirl chokes on air, and fears she may swallow her tongue. “Ha, you’re probably right. Maybe I should get one.”

Lena elegantly raises an eyebrow. “A millennial without a cellphone? You really are an alien, huh?” She smiles to avoid offending her friend.

“Oh, ha, yeah, I just never really have anyone to go around texting while flying, I guess. But if I get a phone, you’ll be the first person I text”

“I’m honored.” She winks, and decides to have some more fun with the blonde.. “Actually, I’m going to text my best friend, since I originally thought my Saturday night would be spent that way.” She bites her lip at the flush on Supergirl’s neck.

_ Who is she trying to hang out with now??  _ Supergirl shuffles a little.  _ Not that I have any say who she gets to be with… spend time with.  _ “Oh, well have a good night then, Lena.” Supergirl steps back to the railing of the balcony. 

“Thank you, Supergirl. Have fun cellphone shopping. I recommend an android.” With one last wink, she disappears into her apartment. Supergirl is gone by the time she looks over her shoulder. She opens her text messages on her way to her bedroom.

**Lena Beana:** Kara, I believe I owe you a large dinner with as many Pretty Little Liars episodes as you can stay up for.

She puts her phone down on a small table in her closet, and sets about the task of removing the great effort she put into she believed would be the perfect look for her first date with Kara Danvers.

**Sunshine Danvers:** You don’t owe me anything, Lena. I figured you just got busy tonight. I understand.

Lena sighs heavily. “How do I fix this without ruining her closeness?” She bites her lip in thought. “I really don’t want to have to try to do this in person.”

**Lena Beana:** To make a long, embarrassing story short… I was tricked into thinking I was meeting with you elsewhere tonight. Supergirl, as usual, saved the day. 

**Lena Beana:** Will as many potstickers as you can eat convince you to forget one of my more embarrassing moments?

**Sunshine Danvers:** You were tricked?

**Lena Beana:** Yes. I must have tired myself out more than I thought possible. Now, can we please forget this happened? *pouting emoticon*

Lena pulls out pajamas to change into, seeking comfort after the strangeness of the night.

**Sunshine Danvers:** I’ve never seen you pout before.

**Lena Beana:** Kara…

**Sunshine Danvers:** All the potstickers I can eat, huh? ;)

**Lena Beana:** Lol yes, Kara. Does that mean you’ll come over?”

**Sunshine Danvers:** I was already on my way when you first text me :p

Unable to help herself, Lena laughs at her friend’s antics.

**Lena Beana:** Kara, you are something else.

**Sunshine Danvers:** :D

**Lena Beana:** I’m ordering the food now, dork. Don’t make me wait too long ;)

She lays on her bed over the covers, pulling a throw blanket over her legs. Grabbing the laptop off of her side table, she sets about ordering enough food for a Kryptonian fresh out of a fight. 

**Sunshine Danvers:** I wouldn’t dream of it.

Within minutes, a ridiculous amount of food has been ordered with a large tip for fast delivery. Lena sets her laptop down, and switches her television to Youtube. Not particularly caring what she watches, she clicks on one of the recommended Buzzfeed videos. Halfway through the video, Lena’s phone alerted her to someone at her private elevator. Seeing an image of Kara pop up on the camera feed, she pressed the button to allow her access. A particularly hilarious moment began to unfold on the screen, and her attention was drawn to it. 

Kara’s voice  cut through her senses. “Lena?” Her voice was muffled by distance. “Lena?” Kara came closer.

“Bedroom, Kara.” Lena barely raised her voice, knowing Kara could hear her even if she whispered. Kara’s head poked into the her room. Lena waved her into the room. Kara’s hair is in a loose braid, and she’s wearing jeans with a CatCo t-shirt. 

“Are you watching Buzzfeed videos?” Kara stops only a few feet from the door, her face holding some wonder. 

Lena shrugs with a smirk. “Nice way to pass time without having to use my brain.” Before she can say anymore, her phone rings. She smiles an apology at Kara. “Hello? Yes, Charles. No, no. That’ll be fine. Great, thank you.” She sets her phone down. “A security guard is sending the food up.” She pulls the blanket off of herself. “I’ll just go -”

“No, I’ll go get it.” Kara disappears out of the room before Lena can protest. She’s back so quickly, Lena believes she must have used some super speed. She’s carrying a large cardboard box with bags poking out of the top. “Um, where do you want -”

“If you promise to refrain from making a mess,” She pats the spot on the bed Kara had slept on before. “We can eat right here.” Kara sets the box on the side table beside Lena, and starts to walk around to the other side of the bed. “Wait.” Kara looks at her with a tilt of her head. “You’re wearing jeans.” Lena smirks down at the jeans in question for a lingering moment.

“What?” Kara adjusts her glasses.

“Closet. Dresser. Second drawer from the top.”

Kara opens her mouth to speak, but closes it with a click at Lena’s raised eyebrow. With a small smile, she turns on her heel to the closet.

Lena watches with a pleased smirk.  _ That was easy.  _ She takes a towel she left hanging on a nearby chair, and spreads it out on the bed. Kara comes out of the closet just as she’s organizing the food on the towel. “Hungry?”

“Always.”

* * *

 

A black car pulls up near an alley with only one street lamp nearby. A figure skips out of the alley, and climbs into the back of the car without hesitation. 

“Guessing you didn’t get lucky, huh, Red?” Harley Quinn sets her mallet on the floor of the back seat of the car. 

Poison Ivy looks at her best friend with a smirk. “I don’t think I’m the only one.”

“So ya don’t think our ladies went home together?”

“How two beautiful creatures can be so clueless to each other is a mystery. Truly.”

Harley Quinn shrugs. “At least we had our fun.”

“We have different definitions of fun, Harls.” Poison Ivy gives Harley Quinn a seductive smirk.

“Eh, oh well. He promised us some fun if we agreed, and, I’ll tell ya, throwing cars at the super chick was the most fun I’ve had in weeks.”

“Well, what do you say we head to a bar, so I can have some of my own fun. I don’t want this makeup going to waste.” She gestures to her skin.

“Aw, you saying I ain’t fun, Red?”

Poison Ivy chuckles, and taps the partially closed partition of the car. “Take us to Chapsticks.”

Harley Quinn laughs behind her.


	3. Much Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of some fluff. Kept it a bit on the shorter side. 
> 
> Quick poll: what kind of balance would y'all want between fluff and action?

Lena set the box with everything from their dinner on the floor beside the bed. When she moves back onto the bed, she finds that Kara has shifted closer. Not only is Kara in the middle of the bed, but she’s holding her arms open with her back against the pillows on the headboard. Lena quirks her eyebrow, looking over her shoulder at Kara, who simply smiles at her. Lena bites her lip, and settles back against Kara. She feels the blonde’s left arm wrap around her waist, and she settles against her shoulder with a small sigh.

During a more dramatic part of the show, Kara squeezes Lena closer to her, and grips the bottom of Lena’s shirt. Lena, allowing instinct to take over, puts her left hand over Kara’s reassuringly. Immediately, Kara’s hand relaxes, and she interlocks their fingers together. Lena’s breath hitches at the action that Kara didn’t seem to realize she did. Her green eyes slide down to look at their joined hands, and a small smile forms on her lips. She leans her head further into Kara’s neck, and feels Kara settle her head against hers in reaction.

“I don’t think she’s dead.” Kara’s voice is right above Lena.

“Allison?”

“Yeah. She’s too important to them to be dead.”

“I think you’re right.”

After two more episodes, Kara starts yawning.

“Someone’s sleepy.”

Lena feels Kara’s hum more than she feels it.

“Do you want to go to sleep?”

“Hmm, one more.”

Neither of them even question their mutual assumption that Kara will be staying the night. If either of them think of strangeness of their sudden domesticity of their situation, they don’t show any sign. “Fine, but if you fall asleep, and I find out who A is, I won’t wake you up to tell you.”

Kara gasps in mock outrage. “You wouldn’t.”

Lena hums. “You willing to take that risk?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“So what if it is?” Lena bites her lip when she hears Kara’s heart rate pick up.

“Then I guess we’re watching another episode.” Kara lets Netflix know they are still watching, and settles further into the comfort of the pillows.

Halfway through, Lena yawns, and Kara chuckles at her. “I saw that.” She teases the woman laying back against her.

Lena hums, and pulls Kara’s hand still in hers further around her stomach. “Shh, it’s almost over.”

Kara chuckles, and Lena smiles at the feeling of Kara’s body shaking behind her. They manage to both stay away to see the credits roll. “Did you find out who A is yet?”

“Nope.” Lena snatches the remote, and turns the television off leaving them in the dim light of the lamp on Lena’s night stand. “Sleep time.” Lena snuggles against Kara, her exhaustion wearing thin on her self-control.

“Lena,” Kara almost whines. “You left the light on.”

“It’s too far, and I’m comfortable.”

“We’re not even lying down.”

Lena shrugs. “So?”

With a sigh that ends in a chuckle, Kara uses her arm around Lena to move her down the bed until her head is against the pillows. _Is she pouting?_ Kara believes her tired eyes are simply playing a trick on her. _Lena Luthor doesn’t pout._ “I got this.” She leans over Lena, and turns the light off. In the darkness, she misses the way Lena’s pout turned into a smirk.

“Hmm, thanks. Much better than doing it myself.” She mumbles when Kara settles back down next to her, but much too far for her liking.

“And here I thought the great Lena Luthor preferred to do everything herself.”

“Depends on what we’re doing.” Lena smirks even though she knows it goes unseen.

 _There’s that stomach thing again._ “Good to know.” Kara settles herself more comfortably against the pillows, and sets her glasses on the table beside her. Both women are lying on their backs with at least a foot of space between them. Kara lets out a sigh. “Goodnight, Lena. Thanks for inviting me over.”

Lena smiles at the ceiling she can’t see. “It’s my pleasure, Kara. Goodnight.”

* * *

 

The automatic timer on the curtains allows sunlight to shine on the two women in the middle of the bed. Lena’s heart rate increases as she slowly wakes up. The warmth at her back is the first thing she notices. A sigh of contentment escapes her. In their sleep, they migrated together into the center of the bed. Lena’s body is flushed against Kara, who has an arm wrapped firmly around Lena. Her fingers are entwined with the fingers of Kara’s hand over her body. She smiles, eyes still closed in deference to breaking the peaceful moment. Not wanting to endure any embarrassment when Kara wakes up, she decides to remove her hand from Kara’s. At the movement, Kara’s hold tightens around both Lena’s hand and her stomach. She feels Kara bury her face closer to Lena.

 _What is she saying?_ Lena listens to the mumbling behind her ear. She narrows her eyes into a thoughtful expression. _That must be Kryptonian._ The CEO slips into a half-asleep state. When visions of Kara are filling her semi-conscious dreams, she feels the subject of those dreams stirring behind her. Kara mumbles something in her sleep again, and Lena just barely makes out her name coming from the blonde’s lips. After a few moments, Lena feels Kara stiffen a little behind her.

 _Oh Rao, I need to move before she wakes up to me using her as a teddy bear._ Kara takes a deep breath, and lifts her head slowly to look at Lena.

“I’m already awake.”

Kara squeaks a little, and stiffens again. “Lena, I’m sorry.” She pulls her hand away.

“For what?” Lena asks as she rolls over onto her back, head facing Kara.

“I didn’t mean to invade your personal space.”

“Kara, if I minded you being in my personal space, you wouldn’t be in my bed.” She smirks, and Kara blushes slightly. “Besides, we’ve already spent countless hours cuddled. I believe we’re beyond formalities at this point, or do you not remember opening your arms to me last night the moment the food was out of the way?” Lena’s smirk turns into a knowing smile when Kara’s blush overtakes her entire face.

Kara responds with nervous laughter. “Ha, no, yeah, I mean I do remember. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

Lena reaches out a hand to touch Kara’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry about that, Kara. Trust me.” _I’ve never been more comfortable with anyone or anything in my life._

Kara, lying on her side and holding herself up with her elbow, smiles down at Lena. She feels Lena brush her thumb over her cheek, and her heart flutters as her eyes close. After a second, they shoot open. _Oh Rao!_ Lena pulls her hand away with an expression mixed with confusion and pain. “Sorry,” Kara lays on her back, reaching out for her glasses. “Just needed these.”

 _Could she be more obvious?_ Lena holds back a groan and an eye roll. “What? Were we not close enough for you to see me properly?” She teases with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

“Something like that.” Kara whispers. She plops back down on her back, head turned toward Lena. “So what do you want to do today?” Lena raises both eyebrows, and loses her smirk. “Oh, um, ha, sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. I mean you’re probably busy, yeah, obviously, duh, Kara, I just -”

“Kara.”

The rambling stops with an audible click of Kara’s teeth hitting each other.

Lena’s smirk is back. “I would love to spend the day with you.”

Kara beams at her. “Great! What do you want to do?”

“Tell you what,” Lena sits up. “Why don’t you think about some options, while I go wash up?”

“Okay!”

Lena’s laugh trails to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Both women are freshened up and have eaten breakfast, and are now sitting at Lena’s island with cups of coffee. Lena is on her laptop, and Kara is using one of Lena’s tablets.

“Oh! Lena, look!” Kara scoots her stool closer to Lena, and angles the tablet so she can see as well. “There’s a dog meetup going on down at Imperial Beach!” Lena smiles at Kara, barely having given the tablet a glance. “Lena, look at all of the pictures!” Kara looks up at Lena to see her biting her lip. “You’re not even looking, Lena!”

“Kara, neither of us has a dog.”

“So? We can play with theirs!”

Lena lets out a laugh, and covers her mouth. “Kara, you’re too cute. Don’t you think it would be a little creepy to show up, and play with strangers’ dogs?”

“Not if the dog comes to you!” Kara’s response is so instant, Lena believes she’s had to make this argument before. “Come on, Lena. We can bring a blanket and food, and relax out on the beach. It’s such a nice day!”

Lena tilts her head, and looks at the tablet on her phone. A coy smile plays at the corners of her mouth. _A beach with Kara could mean Kara in a bathing suit._

“Do you like getting wet?” Lena’s breath catches, and her heart rate spikes. Kara saves her from having to think of a response. “I know salt water isn’t for everyone, but if you’re into it, we could cool off in the water.”

_Yeah, cool off. Shit, I may die after seeing that much of her._

“I know this amazing taco place down there!”

“Okay, okay. We’ll have a Sunday on the beach.”

Kara bounces off of the stool, and envelopes Lena in a hug that was bordering on too tight. Lena laughs at Kara’s squeal. “Thank you! Lena, this is going to be so much fun! Okay, we need to figure out what we’re going to take!” Kara pulls back, and has to steady Lena on the stool that was almost knocked over by the enthusiastic hug. “I have a blanket at my place we can use!”

Lena laughs again. “How about this? I’ll go get dressed, and you make a list of food we should by. We’ll stop by your house for whatever you need, and we can get the food on the way to the beach. Good?”

“Yes! You’re the best, Lena! This is going to be so much fun!” Lena watches Kara pull out her phone to start her list, and walks off to her bedroom with a smile on her face.

* * *

 

Kara and Lena are laid out on the blanket. Kara is wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt. Lena is wearing a sundress.The meetup is winding down, and only a few dogs are spread out along the beach. The two women are set up near a large rock, and the nearest people are far enough away to give them some sense of privacy.

“Hey, Lena.”

Lena turns to Kara to see a devilish (well, as devilish as the sunny blonde could get) smile gracing Kara’s face. Her breathing picks up. “Yes?” She quirks her eyebrow, barely seen over her sunglasses.

“I’ll race you.”

“What?” Lena’s tone is incredulous.

Kara’s smile gets wider. “To the water.” She sits up, and pulls off her shorts. “Loser cooks whatever the winner wants”

Lena’s eyes are immediately drawn to the skin being exposed. She swallows thickly at a suddenly dry throat.

“Take your dress off.” Kara’s tone may be innocence, but the effect it has on Lena is not. Overcome with a need to cool off, Lena gets to her knees, and pulls her dress off in one smooth motion. Without conscious thought, Kara’s eyes dip down the entire expanse of Lena’s body, and she freezes in taking her shirt off.

“Go.”

“What?” Kara’s eyes snap up in time to see Lena take off to the water. She refrains from using super speed, and pulls her shirt off as she starts running. “That’s cheating!” She shouts after the brunette. Kara trips over her own feet, and barely manages to avoid face planting. _Why am I staring?_ She tries to not let herself get distracted again by the sight of Lena.

Just as Lena’s feet touch the water, Kara catches up to her. Not fully comprehending what she’s doing, Kara wraps an arm around Lena’s waist, and lifts her in the air to stop her running. Lena lets out an undignified squawk, which brings Kara to the present. She sets Lena down, and removes her arm. “Sorry.” She smiles sheepishly at Lena.

Lena looks down and starts laughing. She’s not sure if she’s laughing more at the situation she’s in or Kara. She waves off the apology, and Kara joins her in the laughter. “No, no, it’s fine. But I did win.” She looks up at Kara with a smirk.

“Only cause you cheated.”

“I said ‘go.’ I hardly consider that cheating.” Lena crosses her arms with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

Kara huffs, and puts her hands on her hips. “Okay, technically, but -”

“Ha! See! I win!” Lena tilts her head.

Using her foot, Kara splashes water at Lena, spraying her legs with the cold water.

“Don’t tell me you’re a sore loser, Kara.” Her smile turns almost predatory.

Another splash of water is her answer - this one hitting her stomach. She lets out a small gasp at the cold, and goes on the offensive. With a large motion, she swings her leg toward Kara, covering the lower half of the blonde with water. “Hey!” Kara glares, but it’s ruined by her smile.

Lena bites her lip, and Kara finds herself staring at Lena’s mouth.

 _Oh Rao… My stomach has never done that before._ Before Kara can do anything further than think that, she’s splashed by another small wave.

Wanting nothing more than to cool off before losing whatever self-control she has left, Lena executes a plan. Forcing her eyes to stay on Kara’s face. “What’s wrong, Kara? Can’t keep up with this either?”

Kara’s eyes widen, and a mischievous smile slowly grows across her face. “Oh, you’re so gonna get it.”

Lena turns, and runs deeper into the water before Kara’s attack. She turns around when she reaches knee-high water, and is greeted by a wall of water hitting most of her body. She manages to keep her face dry by some stroke of luck. _Well that did the trick._ She looks at Kara, but her eyes betray her by landing a little too low on Kara’s body. _Aww fuck._ The heat in her neck clouds her judgement, and she decides to dive completely in the water. After swimming further into against the waves for a few moments, she surfaces at waist-level. Kara is now less than ten feet away.

“Why’d you go over there?” Kara asks with her hands on her hips.

“Enjoying the view.” Lena says softly, momentarily forgetting Kara has super hearing.

 _Of the beach?_ Kara decides not to question her, since she shouldn’t have been able to hear that. She walks over to join Lena, and turns back to look at the beach, standing side-by-side with Lena. “It really is a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

Lena knows it’s cheesy, but she’s looking at Kara, and no sight could be more perfect. With a tone full of adoration and reverence, she agrees. “So beautiful.” Her eyes never leave Kara’s profile. She wonders what would happen if Kara looked over at her, but the moment is ruined by something catching Kara’s attention on shore.

“We should probably go back.” She nods toward land. “Looks like a big event is going to happen.”

Lena begrudgingly pulls her eyes away from the beautiful woman next to her, and sees people unloading vans with various equipment and furniture. “You’re probably right. Besides, we have to go grocery shopping, so you can cook my victory dinner.” _No one would ever believe I beat Supergirl in a foot race._ Lena chuckles at the utter ridiculousness of her day, and begins heading toward shore.

* * *

 

Kara and Lena set the reusable bags of groceries on the kitchen counter. They have both dried off, but are still in their beach clothes. Lena has been quiet, even by her standards, since they left the beach. Her thoughts centered around Kara, and trying to figure out why everything feels so natural around her. Never has she felt this sense of ease or domesticity. None of her past experiences with other people have been anything like this, and Kara has helped her break many of the rules she’s abided by for so long. With each of Kara’s laughs or smiles, she feels herself drifting further away from the woman she was trained to be.

Together, they make quick work of putting away the perishables. Standing on the opposite side of the island from Kara, Lena looks at her with her bottom lip between her teeth. Seeing Kara in shorts is proving to be too much of a distraction. “Okay, here’s the plan. We’re going to clean the ocean off first. You can use my guest bathroom. It’s fully stocked with everything I use. Did you bring clothes from your apartment, or do you need to borrow some?”

Kara pats her bag on the counter. “I brought some just in case.”

Lena smiles at her. “Okay. After all of the salt is gone, you can finally have at my kitchen. Sound good?”

“Perfect.”

“Excellent. Toiletries are under the sink. Towels in the cabinet behind the door.” With that, Lena grabs her beach bag, and heads to her room.

After they are both refreshed and wearing comfortable clothes, the two women are back in Lena’s kitchen. Kara looks around in awe, as if taking it in for the first time. “You know, cooking in your kitchen is going to ruin me for every other kitchen.” She bites her lip at Lena.

Lena smirks. “Maybe that’s what I’m hoping for.” She winks at Kara, and goes to a cabinet to get what they will need. She stretches to reach for a pot, and finds Kara standing behind her. Kara’s hand beats her to the pot, and she steps over to the sink before Lena can fully process Kara’s sudden closeness. She turns, and leans back against the counter to watch Kara fill the pot with water.

“So why chicken parm?”

Lena shrugs. “It doesn’t take terribly long, and I figured all the carbs in the pasta will help that appetite of yours.” She winks at Kara, and goes to the fridge to get ingredients, while Kara sets the water to boil.

“Um, Lena? How many boxes of pasta did you get?” _And how did I not notice?_ Kara is holding open a bag of just angel hair pasta boxes.

Lena chuckles, setting the chicken and eggs on the counter. “Hopefully enough. And yes, I bought it all for today. It should all fit in that pot.”

Kara begins preparing the stuffed chicken after turning on a pan with oil. A small smile plays at her lips. Lena pours them each a glass of wine, and sets one down beside Kara before taking a seat across from her on a stool.

“What’s that look for?” Lena says just above a whisper, unable to hold back her curiosity.

“Huh?” Kara looks up at Lena, chicken momentarily forgotten. “What look?”

Lena takes a sip of her wine, watching Kara over the rim. She sets the wine glass down slowly, smirking at the flustered swallow Kara does.

“Oh.” Kara looks down, and pushes her glasses up with the back of her hand. She feels the heat of a slight blush on her cheeks. Her eyes stay on her hands. “You always seem to know.” Kara’s voice is low.

“Know what?” Lena asks with a tilt of her head.

Kara dares to look up at Lena. “About this.” She waves her hand vaguely to indicate her and the food. “You just seem so… okay with how I eat.” She looks down again. “I usually have to hide it, or eat before going to eat with other people. Except Alex.”

Lena has the sudden urge to find whoever made Kara feel like this. _Whether it’s due to her alien metabolism or not, Kara is too good of a person to have to be ashamed of something like that._ “Kara,” She waits until Kara looks up at her again. “If I have to keep my kitchen completely stocked at all times for you to believe that there’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to that impressive metabolism, then that’s what I’ll do.” Kara smiles at her with such relief, Lena feels herself smiling in response. “Okay, enough of the heavy stuff. How about some music?”

Kara beams at her. “Yes, please.”

30 minutes of 90’s music later, Kara ushered Lena to sit at the dining table, ignoring her protests to help. She brought over two plates of food, setting the plate with significantly less pasta down in front of Lena, who had already poured the wine. “Kara, this looks amazing. Really.”

Sitting down catty-corner next to Lena, Kara gives her a shy smile. “Thank you. I don’t feel so bad about losing with this being the result.” She laughs a little.

Lena chuckles, and picks up her silverware. “I’m glad to see you aren’t so sore about losing anymore.”

Kara scoffs slightly, picking up her own utensils. “I can lose gracefully.”

“If you say so, Miss Danvers.”

“You should eat your food before it gets cold, Miss Luthor.”

The only response is a flirty chuckle. Lena cuts a piece of chicken, and takes it to her mouth. She just manages to stop the moan that builds up in her throat. She brings her free hand to her mouth, her eyebrows going up slightly. After swallowing, she smirks at her friend. “Kara, this is excellent. If I didn’t make it clear before… you are for more than welcome to cook in my kitchen anytime.”

Kara blushes, her mouth too full to say anything. Her eyes go a little wide, and she hastes to swallow. “Thanks,” She looks down, waiting for the blush to fade.

They finish eating with light conversation, the music playing softly in the background. Together, they clear the table. Kara had cleaned along while she was cooking, so only the dishes they used were dirty. Once settled on the couch, they turn on Netflix without preamble. Halfway through the episode, Kara gets a phone call. “Sorry,” She mumbles, and extracts herself from their cuddled position. Lena pauses the show, and watches Kara step away to the other side of the living room. “Alex, what’s up?” Lena watches Kara’s back. “What?! No, no.” She turns slightly, to look at Lena behind her. “I’m going there now!” She hangs up, and turns to Lena with an apologetic expression. “Lena, I’m so sorry.”

Lena stands up, and steps toward Kara. “Is everything okay?”

“My sister needs me. I really am sorry.” She gives Lena a hug, and pulls back much too quickly for either of their liking.

“Okay, well let me know if you need me.”

“Thanks, Lena.” She picks up her bag off of the other couch. “I’ll see you later.”

Lena steps up to Kara, place a hand on her elbow. “Text me to let me know that you’re okay.” She lifts up, and kisses Kara lightly on the cheek.

Kara’s breath catches. “Will do.” She pushes her glasses up, knowing she’s blushing. “Bye, Lena.” She smiles, and heads to the elevator.

“Bye, Kara.” _Be safe, Supergirl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done writing this story. There's about a chapter and a half left. I'm not sure how often I should post these chapters. If I post them quickly, then I'll have to leave long breaks in between stories. If I take time, then the stories will be more back to back.
> 
> What would y'all prefer?


	4. Solar Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm not just adding in scenes and thoughts to episodes, I can start creating my own action. I study several forms of martial arts, including kickboxing, which is essentially what Kara learned from Alex. I plan to use only English words when describing fight scenes to keep it pretty basic. You don't really need to know the exact difference between different kinds of punches or kicks, but I make my fight scenes flow as realistically as possible. (My instructor would expect nothing less... But of course, I'm not going to tell him that I, a respected, grown-ass woman with a Bachelor's degree and state-level job, write fan fiction, so I can actually have a form of entertainment I don't hate.)

“Alex, what have we got?” Supergirl asks through her earpiece, flying to yet another warehouse. 

“Threats of an attack on another alien sanctuary.” Alex’s voice is strong. “We’re 5 minutes out.”

“My ETA is 30 seconds.”

“Supergirl, you should wait for us. We don’t know what they -”

“No time.” Supergirl x-rays the building, and sees a group of aliens (mostly children) huddled together, surrounded by men with guns. She plunges through the roof, and lands between some of the goons and the aliens. “Hey!” She shouts, and all guns point at her. Without warning, she blows a gust of freeze breath, aiming at six of the men angled in front of her. They go flying backwards, guns falling out of their hands. She super speeds around to the other side of the aliens before they can react, and punches each one on her way around the circle. “Take cover! Now!” She shouts at the dozen or so aliens. 

She blasts her heat vision on the ground between the aliens and the thugs to send them a warning to back off.

“Supergirl, we’re almost there!” Alex’s voice comes through.

Supergirl puts her body between the goons and the escaping aliens. Five try to rush her at the same time. She lifts a few feet off of the ground, and drops back down, slamming her fist into the ground. The resulting quake knocks ten men off of their feet. She hears a scream, and turns to see a girl trapped in a corner with a gun pointed at her. In less than a blink of an eye, Supergirl is wrapping her hand around the bullet a foot from the girl’s face. She grabs the girl just before an explosion knocks out the doors, and DEO agents come pouring into the warehouse.

The men start to flee at the sound of the explosion. The DEO agents easily capture the men.

“Supergirl!” Alex rushes over. “She okay?” She looks down at the crying girl hiding behind Supergirl.

“Yeah.” Supergirl looks around, worried. “Alex, that was -”

“Too easy?”

“Yeah.” 

Supergirl and the DEO agents make sure all of the aliens are safe, and have handed the men over to the NCPD that showed up, led by Maggie.

Alex and Supergirl are filling Maggie in on the attack. The radio in Maggie’s car breaks their conversation. 

 

_ “211 in progress. Possible 207A. At LCorp.” _

 

Supergirl goes completely stiff. Maggie and Alex look at her. “What does that mean?” Supergirl asks with an obviously controlled voice. Alex reaches out for her, but she takes a step toward Maggie.

“Panic alarm set off, and a possible kidnapping.” Maggie barely finishes before Supergirl takes off, leaving a depression in the ground. Maggie is looking at the ruined asphalt, and Alex is looking up at the sky. “Shit.”

“Damn it, Sawyer.” Alex nudges her, and opens the passenger side door. “We gotta go.”

Maggie doesn’t hesitate to run around to the driver side, and speed off to LCorp, not needing to ask if that’s where she meant.

Supergirl is at LCorp within seconds, coming dangerously close to breaking the sound barrier. A loud crash brings her to the lobby, and she lands in between several security guards firing at Hank Henshaw walking into the building. He stops when he sees Supergirl, and growls at her. “This doesn’t concern you.” He picks up the rebuilt logo from last time they fought, and threw it at her. She caught it this time, and set it aside.

“Get out of here!” She shouts at the security guards before sending a bolt of heat vision at Henshaw. He jumped out of the way, and speed at Supergirl. She meets him in the middle, and they grapple for a few moments. Henshaw blasts her with a laser from his metallic eye, causing her to fly into the security desk. The cyborg turns the other way while she’s flying.

“Supergirl! Miss Luthor is back there!” One of the uniformed men shouts.

Supergirl’s heart jumps in her throat, and she jumps up, flying directly at Henshaw to tackle him to the ground. She picks him up, and flies him out of the building. He breaks her hold, and falls to the street outside of LCorp. She dives straight into him, and he grabs her harm to swing her into a wall. Bouncing off the wall, she speeds back to Henshaw with a right front kick to his chest. He stumbles back, and she follows up with a body hook that turns into a cross to the face. He recuperates, and roundhouse kicks her hard enough for her to stumble back a few steps.

“You’re just another menace!” He pounces on top of her, and lands punch after punch with her back on the ground. She crosses her arms over her face to block the punches. 

“I’m not the one breaking into places!” She shouts, and shoots out a blast of heat vision. The close range causes him to scream in pain, and jump back off Supergirl. Taking the advantage, Supergirl flies up a few feet, and uses her flight to send a punch to Henshaw’s jaw. 

The cyborg catches her jab, and grabs her wrist. He forces her hand back over her wrist, and takes a step back, bringing Supergirl to her knees with a gasp of pain. Supergirl tries to send a cross, but he catches her fist in his other hand. He squeezes. The hero lets out a pained sound, and turns on her heat vision. Hank Henshaw shoots his laser out at the same time, and the blue and red beams meet in the middle of their bodies, only a foot from each of their faces.

Both let out a yell, and increase the intensity. Sparks fly out, and an orb of light begins to form in the middle of their crossed beams. After a few seconds, the orb explodes between their faces. The two going flying backwards several feet. Supergirl lands on a car. Before she can get up, Henshaw shoots a blue laser under the bent hood of the car, causing it to explode under Supergirl instantly. She is shot violently into the air.

“Supergirl!” Her voice comes out almost as a scream from Lena’s throat. 

Hearing her name causes Supergirl to shake off her confusion, and she stops her trajectory. She floats above the street, and see Lena standing outside the door of LCorp with a large gun of some kind. “Lena! Run!” Supergirl flies down to tackle Hank. He adjusts his body, reaching up to grab Supergirl by the cape, and throw her down hard enough to the ground to leave a small crater. He stomps on her throat, and she lets out a loud gasp. A bolt of blue light shoots straight from Hank’s eye, and hits Supergirl in the chest. She tries to scream, but the pressure on her throat increases. All of her senses blackout for an eternal moment, and all she can hear is Lena’s heart skip a beat before picking back up at a dangerously high pace. She anchors onto that sound, and blasts her laser vision at Hank Henshaw.

Lena watches Supergirl go down in less than five seconds, and she feels her world ending in the same amount of time. Her eyes go wide when she sees Hank blast her best friend with a laser straight into her chest. Her breath catches. She surges into action, and lifts the weapon in her arms to aim at the man attacking Supergirl. “I hope this works.” She mutters, flipping the safety off. Squeezing the trigger, she staggers a little at the force of a bright red beam of light shooting straight at Hank Henshaw. The moment the beam reaches the cyborg, he is thrown backwards for nearly 20 feet before he lands unconscious on the ground. Lena releases the trigger, and lurches forward slightly at the sudden loss of force. She catches her footing, and slings the gun over her shoulder as she runs to the hero coughing on the ground for air.

“Supergirl!” Ignoring the rubble on the ground, Lena drops to her knees. Supergirl is sitting up, holding onto her throat. Lena doesn’t hesitate to lay one hand on Supergirl’s shoulder, and the other on her knee. “Are you okay?” The worry is more than evident in Lena’s voice.

Supergirl shakes her head a little. “I-I”  _ Almost solar flared.  _ She looks over at Hank Henshaw, who hasn’t moved. “You saved me, Lena.” She turns her head to gaze directly into Lena’s green eyes. 

Lena lets out a deep breath. “Even heroes need saving sometimes.” She smirks, squeezes the knee under her hand.  _ But I would prefer not to be scared like that again.  _

“Thank you.” Supergirl breathes out the words. Sirens in the background make them break eye contact. Supergirl stands up, with Lena putting a hand on her elbow. “How are you? Did you get hurt?” She scans Lena for any injuries, as they hear cars coming near.

“I’m fine. When they set off the alarm, I went for this.” She hefts the weapon over her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright, though? You seem a little…”

“Supergirl!” Alex’s voice interrupts Lena. They turn to see Agent Danvers jogging over to the two of them, Maggie not to far behind. Lena takes a slight step behind Supergirl, and raises her chin with a neutral expression on her face. Alex eyes Lena and the weapon. “What happened?”

“Hank Henshaw attacked LCorp again. I don’t know what he was after this time.” Supergirl looks at Lena with a raised eyebrow.

Lena looks at Supergirl for a moment before speaking to Alex. “I received a message requiring me to come to the lab. Shortly after getting here, my security set off the alarm. Then he was there.”

“He didn’t say what he was after?” Alex’s voice doesn’t hide her skepticism.

Maggie joins them. “Was it just him?”

“No,” Lena tells Alex, and turns to Maggie. “From what I could tell, yes.”

Supergirl crosses her arms. DEO agents come over to join them, and look to Alex for orders. “Okay, let’s get this cleaned up. Detective Sawyer will likely want to get statements from you and your security.” She nods at Lena. “Supergirl, where is Henshaw?”

The hero looks at her with a furrowed brow, and confused expression. She points a thumb over her shoulder, and half turns. “Over there… Rao, no, he was just there out cold.” Everyone looks at the depression in the ground where Hank was. All that is left is his mask that is now blackened. Supergirl turns back to her sister with a worried expression.

Alex speaks before the hero can say something rash. “Okay,” She turns to the agents. “Get Agents Schott and Vasquez to see if we can’t hunt him down.” A chorus of nods and “yes ma’am” is the response. She watches the agents split up to begin clean up duty. Turning back to Maggie, she opens her mouth, but the cop beats her to it.

“Miss Luthor, if you would come with me, please.”

Lena looks up at her friend, who gives her a small, reassuring smile. She turns back to the two other women. “Of course.”

Alex’s eyes drop to the weapon on her shoulder. “We appreciate your cooperation.”

“I’m sure.” Lena’s heels click in a familiar rhythm as she follows Detective Sawyer.

Alex turns back to her sister to see her watching Lena with an expression unfamiliar to her. She clears her throat, and steps closer to Supergirl. “Hey,” The heroine turns to her. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look a little drained.”

Supergirl waves her off. “No, no. I’m good.”

“Kara…” She gives her little sister a stern look. “How close did you come?”

Her sister sighs. “Too close.”She looks over at Lena talking to Maggie and another cop. “If she hadn’t hit him when she did…” She shakes her head, and looks back at her sister.

“Do you know what that is?”

Supergirl shakes her head. “It shot some kind of red beam at him, and he went flying off of me. He was unconscious. I don’t know how get got away.”

Alex puts a comforting hand on Supergirl’s shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re okay. It’s not the first time he’s disappeared.” She pats the shoulder her hand is on. “Come on, back to the DEO you go.”

A stubborn shake of the head is Supergirl’s response. “We need to protect Lena. Cadmus is behind these attacks. They were trying to distract me...us with the warehouse attack.”

“Kara, we need to debrief, and try to get ahead of these attacks. And  **you** need to be under the sun lamps. You could still risk a solar flare if you don’t restore yourself.”

“But -”

“Look, I’ll talk to J’onn about having some agents on circulation around LCorp. If they are trying to get something from her labs, we’ll need to know ASAP.”

“Fine.”

“Kara -”

“Alex, Cadmus isn’t just a danger to us. She’s been attacked too.”

“I know, but we need to find them first. Okay?”

“Fine. I’ll see you back at the DEO.” She takes off before Alex can respond.

* * *

 

Laying under the sun lamps, Supergirl wastes no time pulling up her phone to text Lena.

**Sunshine Danvers:** I heard about what happened! Lena, are you okay???

It took ten minutes before her phone buzzed against her stomach.

**Lena Beana:** Thanks to Supergirl. She was even considerate enough to take the fight outside of my lobby, so there wasn’t much damage. :)

Supergirl chuckles at her phone.  _ I guess she noticed that. _

**Sunshine Danvers:** Well that sure was nice of her. 

**Sunshine Danvers:** You’re probably tired of me after all the time we spent together this weekend, but if you don’t want to be alone right now…

Supergirl bites her lip after hitting send.

“Hey, Kara.” Winn walks into the room. “Got that burner phone you wanted. It’s got a Texas area code just FYI.”

“Thanks, Winn.” She smiles, and takes the offered phone.

He pulls up a stool. “So why does Supergirl suddenly need her own phone?”

She shrugs. “Maybe I am thinking about starting an Instagram.”

Winn laughs. “Sure, Alex would love that.”

The hero laughs too. “I just think it may be safer to separate Supergirl calls from Kara Danvers, you know?”

“Makes sense.”

Supergirl doesn’t respond, looking down at her phone that just buzzed.

**Lena Beana:** I could never get tired of you, Kara.

**Lena Beana:** I’m going to be staying at LCorp pretty late, and will be getting here early tomorrow. 

**Sunshine Danvers:** Oh, okay. If you change your mind, you’ve got my number :)

**Lena Beana:** Thank you, Kara :)

Winn watches Supergirl smiling at her phone with a tilt of his head.

**Sunshine Danvers:** What are friends for? :D

He clears his throat, and she looks over at him. He points at the phone. “Who’s that?”

“What?”

“I haven’t seen you smile like that in… I don’t know how long. Who’s texting you?”

She hides the phone screen against her stomach. “I was checking in on Lena. When I left, she was talking with Maggie.”

“Hmm…”

“What?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Agent Schott, don’t you have a computer to be at?” J’onn’s voice is stern from the doorway.

Winn hops off the stool, and heads to the door. “Yup, yup, of course. On it now.”

J’onn watches him slide out of the door, and joins Supergirl in the room. “That was a close call, Supergirl.”

Supergirl just sighs.

“We are trying to trace the message Miss Luthor received. So far, there’s no sign of Hank Henshaw.”

“How is he able to just get away like that?”

“That’s what we are trying to figure out.”

“And we’re supposed to just leave Lena unprotected?”

“Supergirl, Miss Luthor has her own security measures.”

“Yes, and apparently those involve crazy weapons they develop.” Alex walks into the room, and crosses her arms, standing on the opposite side of the bed from J’onn. “Maggie says they weren’t able to get much out of her on that gun she had other than it being a prototype.”

“She saved me with that.” Supergirl interjects.

“Agent Danvers, Supergirl, I want you both in the command center in five minutes.” J’onn leaves them alone.

“Kara -”

“Alex.”

Alex sighs. “How are you feeling?”

“Hungry.”

Alex laugh sounds more like relief. “Of course you are. Let’s go raid the break room.”

* * *

 

The group debriefs on the events of the day. They agree to find all locations marked as alien sanctuaries to monitor for another attack. A schedule is created for two agents to be on duty outside of LCorp at all times. Supergirl updates them on what Lena found on her server, and how she set up a tracker in case someone tried to access the LuthorCorp funds again. After fruitless attempts at getting the DEO to employ more security for Lena, she decides to take it upon herself to see to her friend’s safety.

Once dismissed, Supergirl flies to LCorp.  _ Right where I expected her to be.  _ She lands on the balcony of Lena’s office. Lena, who was pacing with a tablet in her hands saw her as soon as she landed. Lena pauses in her pacing, and smiles as she watches her friend walk into the office. “Twice in one day, huh?” She smirks. “I must say, I think I prefer you coming in that door. It usually means less damage to my building. But I wanted to thank you. Yet again, you saved me and my employees. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you caught my logo downstairs.” She sets her tablet on her desk.

Supergirl laughs, and stands several feet in front of Lena. “I didn’t think breaking it twice would be much of a good impression.” She takes a step forward. “I actually came here to thank you though. I also wanted to make sure you were really okay.”

“I wasn’t the one that was tackled to the ground.”

“No, but that’s just another day for me.” Supergirl winks, and then lets out a nervous chuckle.

Lena bites her lip, and raises her eyebrow.

“Oh, and I also came cause of this.” Supergirl reaches under the clasp of her hook, and pulls out her new “superphone.” “Um, I took your suggestion on an android.” She opens up the phone book, and holds it out for Lena to take.

Lena reaches out slowly with a smirk, and lets her fingers brush Supergirl’s as she takes the phone. “Why Supergirl, am I the first number in your new phone?”

Somehow, Supergirl manages not to look down nervously. She fidgets with her hands a little, and gives Lena a small smile. “I just got it, but um, you may want to come up with some sort of pseudonym. Just in case. I mean… it’s a burner phone, but it doesn’t hurt to be safe. You could make up a name with your same initials?”

Lena nods, and begins typing. She enters her number first, while she thinks of a clever name. She bites her lip when an idea comes to her, and debates whether she wants to see her friend’s reaction or not. “Do you mind if I call my phone, so I can have your number?”

“Be my guest.”

With a smile, Lena hits dial, and hangs up after she hears her phone ring. She hands the phone back to the superhero. “There you go.” She smirks, waiting for Supergirl to look down at her phone.

“Thanks,” Supergirl smiles at her. She looks down at her phone briefly, and then does a double take. Her eyebrows shoot up, and her mouth opens and closes a few times before she looks back up. “Is that the only thing you could come up with for L.L.?” Her ears are slightly pink.

“No, but that one seemed the most fun.” She smirks. “And more appropriate.”

“A-appropriate?” 

“Mmhmm.” Lena smirks, daring Supergirl to ask what for more of an explanation. 

Supergirl tilts her head, and looks at the name on her phone again. She lets out a little laugh. “I guess I do rescue you a lot.”

“That you do.” Her smirk turns into a smile.

Supergirl clears her throat. “So what are you going to save my number as?”

Lena laughs at the slight change of subject. She hums in thought for a moment, and takes a step closer. “I  **did** like the name Poison Ivy came up for you.” She smirks at Supergirl.

“What name?”

The CEO raises an eyebrow. “You don’t remember…” She smirks as her eyes travel down and back up the hero’s body. “Superbabe.”

Supergirl barks out a laugh, and her eyes go comically wide. She covers her mouth with one hand. She brings her hand up to touch glasses that aren’t there, and ends up tucking hair behind her ear. “I guess I forgot about that.”

“Hmm, I sure didn’t.”

“That was kind of a weird night. You should have met her friend. She kept calling me Supergirly, and then asked how I got my name.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Strange night, indeed.”

Supergirl shrugs. “Never a dull moment.” She clears her throat. “I really am glad you’re okay, Lena. Next time you’re under attack, you know how to reach me.”

“Yes, I do. See you around, Superbabe.”

Supergirl groans with a playful eye roll. “Stay safe, Lois Lane.”

Lena’s laugh follows Supergirl all the way across National City to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have fully planned out the next 13 stories. The bullet points are cute enough to rot teeth...


	5. It's a Sibling Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to introduce the beginning of full flashback chapters... Going to use these throughout the series to show how the characters became who they are. Facts from the TV show were used first. Whatever I couldn't find answers for, I used the comic book histories. I filled in blanks where necessary.

_ 7-year-old Lena woke with a start. The darkness of her room only forcing her heart to race faster than it already was when she jolted up in bed. She tried to reign in her breathing, leaning over the side of her bed to turn a lamp on. She looked around with wide eyes. Everything in her room seemed the same as when she went to bed after Lex dropped her off. She had just convinced herself a nightmare was what woke up, when she heard shouting from outside. _

_ Recognizing Lex’s voice, she pushed off her blanket, and slipped out of her bedroom. She walked softly down the hallway to the stairs. Before walking down the stairs, she looked around to ensure she was alone. Lena snuck down the stairs, and tip-toed to a window at the front of the house, where the yelling was coming from. She had never heard her brother yell before. She took a deep breath, and pushed the curtain aside just enough to peek out.  _

_ The lights in the front yard lit a figure standing in the middle of the driveway. Lena clapped her hand over her mouth to cover the gasp.  _ Luthor’s don’t react.  _ Her wide eyes stared over her hand. She wasn’t able to comprehend any of the words coming from her brother. His clothes were charred or ripped in various places, and the black curls that used to grace his head were gone. His back was to Lena, and he was gesturing angrily with his arms as he talked. The clear anger that radiated from her brother dripped Lena’s heart. _

_ After a shocked moment, Lena focused on what he was saying. _

_ “I can’t believe I ever believed in you! I tried to help you!” _

_ Another figure stepped out of the shadows across from Lex, and moved closer to him. Lena couldn’t see his face, but the voice was familiar. She had heard it many times. _

_ “Lex, I was saving you.” Clark’s voice sounded stronger than normal. _

_ Lena leaned closer to the window, trying to get a better look at Clark. She realized he wasn’t wearing his glasses, and had some sort of symbol on his chest. _

_ “You destroyed my lab! It’s all gone!” _

_ “There was a fire. I had to put it out.” _

_ Lex turned angrily, and Lena closed the curtain to avoid being seen. She ran back up to her bedroom. _

_ The following day, Lena was awoken by Lex calling her name from her doorway. She blinked her eyes into focus. _

_ “Lex?” _

_ “Get up.” His voice wasn’t entirely cold, but it wasn’t as friendly as it used to be. _

_ “What is it?” Lena sat up in bed, wondering if last night was a dream or not. _

_ “Get up.” He repeated, arms crossed over his chest. “You have a lot to learn.” He turned, and left. _

_ Familiar with lessons from the Luthors, she hastily went through her morning routine. She found Lex waiting for her in Lionel’s study. He was standing with his back to her, wearing a button-up tucked into slacks. His hands were in loose fists at his side. She tried to keep her eyes off of his newly-bald head. _

_ “Lex.” Her voice was small. _

_ “Don’t sound so weak, Lena.” He turned to look over her shoulder. “Never show weakness.” _

_ Lena nodded. _

_ “I can’t hear you.” _

_ “Luthors don’t show weakness.” Her voice was slightly stronger.  _

_ Lex seemed satisfied, and fully turned. He walked over to a nearby table that Lena hadn’t taken notice to. On it, there were two chess boards side by side. He sat in one of the chairs. “Take a seat.”  _

_ She lifted her chin, and walked to the chair. _

_ He smiled at the posture. “Just like that.” _

_ She sat down, and took a deep breath. “What hap -” _

_ “We don’t answer questions.” He leaned forward. “We take answers from others.” He looked her right in the eye, but she broke the eye contact to look at the two boards on the table. “Lena.” His voice softened a little. She looked back up, and didn’t break the eye contact this time. “Good. Now,” He gestures to the table. “Let’s begin.” _

_ “Which one are we playing with?” Lena gripped her hands under the table to keep herself from breaking the eye contact. _

_ “Both.” He pulled his chair closer to the table. “It’s not enough to just know how to play the long game. You need to spread your mind to take on different opponents… or different sides of opponents.” _

_ Lena nodded. _

_ “You don’t always get to make the first move, and sometimes waiting for your opponent to make the first move is best. It gives them a chance to make a mistake.” Lena was white on the right board, and black on the left. “We eat when you get five checks or checkmate me on both boards. Understand?” _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “Let’s begin.” _

* * *

 

_ Kara walked down into the school behind Alex. The previous weekend, they watched movies on the couch. In the few months she had been on the planet, that was the first time she felt that she wasn’t a complete intrusion. Alex had told her to keep calling Clark a secret from her parents. She had smiled at Kara, and made her feel as if it was okay to have some secrets. _

_ Alex opened Kara’s locker for her, since she was still too terrified to touch anything. With a smile, Alex gestured to the open locker. “There you go. I have to meet a teacher before class.” She took a step back. “Just go slow when you close it, okay?” _

_ Kara turns terrified eyes on Alex. “But -” _

_ She grabbed Kara’s arm. “Look, you gotta learn to do this sometime. If Clark won’t help you, then you’ll have to just listen to me.” _

_ Kara took a step toward the locker. _

_ Alex smiled at her. “Good. I’ll see you at lunch.” _

_ “Okay,” Kara’s voice was small, but she sounded grateful. _

_ She watched Alex walk away until she couldn’t see her anymore. Carefully, she pushed up the glasses on her nose, and stepped closer to the locker to close the distance. Almost excruciatingly slow, she pulled her backpack off of her shoulders. Holding it in front of her, she held her breath to unzip it without ripping the bag apart. That was her fourth backpack, and she had only been there for two weeks. She only used her thumb and forefinger to pick up the books, and put them in her locker. _

_ Once she was done at her locker, she put the bag back on her back. She looked around at all of the students enjoying each other’s company around her. When she felt sure no one was watching her, she lifted a hand to the bottom corner of her locker. With her pinky finger, she slowly pushed it closed with a held breath and closed eyes. When she heard the click of it locking in place, she slowly peeked her eyes open. Upon seeing no damage, she exhaled in relief, and let her arm drop back to her side.  _

_ She looked around again. A group of freshmen she recognized from one of her classes were looking at her with smiles. She pushed her glasses up, and smiled back. One of the boys nudged another boy in the group, and they laughed at something. “Later.” Kara heard the whisper of one of the girls, and the group dispersed down the hallway. _

_ Kara went through her morning classes without damaging anything. She made sure to take her time when sitting down, and silently thanked Jeremiah for the pen he made for her that was strong enough to handle her twitches. In her last class before lunch, the girl and one of the boys Kara saw that morning sat at the desks on either side of hers. She slowly set her pen down to avoid breaking it as she felt her anxiety rise. She touched her glasses as she looked at the girl next to her. The girl smirked at her, and Kara smiled back. She tilted her head at Kara, and then looked back to the teacher at the front of the room.  _

_ When the bell rang, Kara slowly got up, as she always did.  _

_ “Is that Shakespeare?” Kara whipped her head to see the girl standing beside her, looking down at the book on Kara’s desk. She wasn’t able to understand the tone the girl was using. _

_ She fidgeted with her glasses, and nodded while keeping her eyes on the book. _

_ “Why would you read something so boring?” _

_ Kara looked up, the hurt clearly showed in her eyes. “Um, is it supposed to be boring?” Eliza had gifted it to Kara, when she saw her pouring over the book in her personal library. She had told Kara it was not a bad way to get into the minds of humans. Kara appreciated that people spoke their thoughts. Alex had told her to just be sure not to talk the way they do in the plays, because “those stories are way old, and no one talks like that.” _

_ The girl shook her head, and joined her friends at the door of the classroom. Kara put her hand on top of the book, deep in thought. “You okay, Miss Danvers?”  _

_ She looked up, and saw the teacher looking at her from the front of the classroom. The teacher was carrying her bag with lunch, and was clearly ready to leave. _

_ Kara could only nod. She picked up her book, and hugged it to her chest - making sure the cover was hidden. Her steps were slow and purposeful to avoid showing any of her powers. She waited near the door leading outside until someone opened it, and followed them out without touching the door. Keeping her head down and the book hugged to her chest, she walked over to where she knew Alex would be waiting. Halfway across the courtyard, she heard her name. She wasn’t being called. She knew she wasn’t meant to hear her name, but she couldn’t help faltering slightly in her walk. After a few more steps, she saw the girl with her friends walk toward her.  _

_ When Kara saw their smiles, she smiled back at them, and stopped walking. They stood in front of her.  _

_ “It’s Kara, right?” The girl asked. _

_ Kara nodded. _

_ “And you were adopted by the Danvers family?” _

_ “Yes,” Kara’s voice was small, but hopeful at the prospect of making friends. _

_ The girl stepped forward. “So, like, you’re an orphan?” _

_ Kara’s entire body stiffened, and she felt her eyes sting.  _

_ “But like what happened to your family? Is it true your parents died in a car crash? Shouldn’t you have died too?” _

_ At the last question, Kara inhaled sharply. Ever since she woke up in that pod, she had asked that same question. She felt she had no purpose or place there once she saw that Kal-El had grown up without her help. Kara couldn’t deny wondering if she should have died with her family. _

_ “Hey!” Alex was standing behind the group with her hands on her hips, a pose Kara would later adapt. _

_ The group of freshmen turned to see the junior glaring at them. Kara, who had been lost in her thoughts, looked up at the girl she lived with.  _

_ “What the hell is your problem, Belinda?” Alex took walked right up to the girl, balling her hands into fists at her side.  _

_ Belinda laughed, and rolled her eyes. “Please, don’t act all high and mighty. Don’t lie, and say you don’t think she’s weird.” _

_ A look Kara had never seen came over Alex’s face. Without warning, Alex was in the girl’s personal space. Her hands tightly fisted the front of Belinda’s shirt, and she pulled her until their faces were inches apart. “What. Did. You. Say?” Alex punctuated each word with anger seething through. _

_ The girl no longer looked smug with her eyes wide and mouth hung open. “I...uh...she…uh...nothing.” _

_ “That’s what I thought.” She shoved the bully away, who barely managed to stay standing. “Stay away from Kara. Got me?” Alex looked around at all of the gathered kids, who nodded immediately under her glare. She turned back to the alien still tightly curled into herself. “Come on, Kara.” When Kara didn’t look at her or move at all, Alex closed the distance between them, and laid a hand on Kara’s arm. She felt the muscles pulled taut under her hand. Kara looked over at her, tears still threatening to spill. “Let’s go.” She whispered softly enough for only Kara to be able to hear. _

_ Alex led Kara to a large tree at the opposite end of the courtyard, where they had plenty of space. Alex had left a bag there to claim the spot. She sat on the ground, and patted the spot next to her for Kara to sit. Still clutching the book to her chest, Kara slowly lowered herself to the ground. Her eyes glued to the ground. _

_ “Kara?” Alex whispered, something she started to do around Kara in deference to her hearing. She put her hand on the top of the book poking out from behind Kara’s arms. “Let it go.” She wrapped her fingers around the book, and tugged enough to let Kara know she was trying to take it. She knew there was no way she could actually take it from Kara without the girl allowing her to. After a moment, Kara loosened her arms. Alex’s eyebrows shot up when she saw the indentions Kara had made to the book. “Oh, Kara. This is your favorite book.” She inspected the damage to the book now in her own lap. _

_ Kara shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” _

_ “Hey,” She waited for Kara to look at her. “That girl is dumb. They all are. If something is important to you, than it matters. I’m sure Mom will get you a new one.” _

_ Kara smiled a real smile at Alex. That was the first time Alex didn’t put “my” in front of “Mom.” Whether it was intentional or not, the sentiment was not lost on Kara. “Thanks, Alex.” _

_ Alex shrugged. “I’m the big sister, right?” She smiled. “It’s my job.” She put the book down, and grabbed the bag beside her. “Let’s eat. Mom packed us some great stuff.” _

_ The young girl smiled, and felt her body relax a little. She suddenly laughed, causing Alex to look at her in shock. _

_ “What’s so funny?” _

_ With a shy smile, Kara explained the realization she had. “I was technically born before you.” _

_ Alex rolled her eyes and laughed. “Okay, but that doesn’t count.” She pointed a carrot stick at Kara. “I’m the big sister here, so you’re just gonna have to get used to it.” Kara’s laugh sounded lighter and more real than Alex had ever heard it. In that moment, she decided she wanted to hear it more. _


	6. Protecting a Friend

Since the Hank Henshaw attack on Sunday, there have been no signs of Cadmus. Kara was placed on an article not having anything to do with L-Corp or Lena, so she had to satisfy her need to check on Lena by flying by as Supergirl. On Monday, Lena was exceedingly busy the entire day. She had text Kara for a few minutes to ensure the blonde that she was fine, and they would hang out soon. They text a few more times on Tuesday and Wednesday, but neither had a time to meet that worked for both of them. The only time Supergirl saw Lena was when she flew by every two hours to scan for the woman and any sign of trouble. Every night, after Lena went home, Supergirl would hang out on the roof of Lena’s apartment. On Tuesday night, she even called Lena from her Kara phone, and spoke to her for a while. Of course, she didn’t tell the woman than she was on her roof.

Now, it was Thursday, and Kara had a late start at CatCo. She is in the elevator of L-Corp with a bag of donuts and two cups of coffee. She flew by earlier to check if Lena was busy. Walking by Jess’s desk, she flashes the assistant a smile. “Good morning, Jess.”

“Good morning, Miss Danvers.” Jess barely looks up at her.

Kara walks straight to the door, and opens it. “Hey, Lena!”

The smile Lena gives her brings an answering one to Kara’s face. “Kara, what a lovely surprise!” She stands, and walks around her desk to greet Kara. “What’s the occasion?

She chuckles, and greets Lena with a one-armed hug. “I hadn’t seen you properly since before… you know.” They pull apart from the hug, both smiling. “I missed seeing you like this.” _As Kara._

“Like this?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, ha, yeah. Um, in person.”

“I understand.” Lena smiles, and gestures to the couch. _I’ll just let that slip._

They sit beside each other in their usual spots, each with a donut and cup of coffee. “How have you been? I missed you.”

Lena’s heart flutters at the admission, but her features show no reaction to the words. “Fortunately, the damage really was minimal. With an increase in security and other… preemptive measures, I feel L-Corp is safer.”

“Preemptive measures?”

“Ah, yes. I have found myself to have been given the honor of being in possession of a certain blonde hero’s phone number.”

“Oh! So that really helps you feel safer?” Kara is smiling.

Lena nods slowly. “I think she really cares.”

“She does.” Kara answers a little too quickly.

Lena tilts her head. “You would know best.”

Kara does a nervous chuckle, looking away to adjust her glasses. _Does she know?_ She takes a deep breath, and looks back at Lena with a smile. “I just feel better knowing you’re safe.”

“I hope you know that is mutual, Kara.”

She can only smile down at her feet. “I’m starting to.”

After a few moments of silently drinking coffee, Lena decides to change to lighter topics. “We still don’t know who A is.”

Kara’s laugh warms Lena all the way through. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“More like ask. My last meeting of the day was canceled, so I can leave her at a reasonable hour. Do you want to get in an episode or two tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

“My place?”

“Works for me.”

“I’ll cook dinner this time. 6:30?”

“I’ll be there.”

A knock on the door preludes Jess poking her head in. “Miss Luthor, Dr. Sanchez called.”

“Thank you, Jess.” The assistant leaves them. Lena, knowing her presence is likely need immediately, looks at Kara apologetically. “Sorry, Kara.”

“A CEO’s work is never done?”

“Something like that.” Lena chuckles, and they both stand up. “Thank you for stopping by. I am looking forward to tonight.” She opens her arms to welcome the hug from Kara.

“Me too.” They step back with smiles. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Have a good day, Kara.”

“You too, Lena.”

* * *

 

Kara had promised herself that she would refrain from texting Lena from her Supergirl phone. _It’s just for emergencies,_ she told herself. Sitting in her office with her lunch break coming up, her mind kept giving her exceedingly convincing arguments in favor of texting Lena.

_I should check that the phone actually works._

_I could update her that we haven’t found any sign of Henshaw, and think he may be injured somewhere._

_Maybe she would tell me about that weapon she used, and we can learn something from it._

_Asking her how her new security measures are working out may be a good idea._

_It wouldn’t hurt to give her a heads up that I’ll be home tomorrow night, and not out patrolling, so she should call if anything comes up… Ah, but then she’ll ask why, and I don’t want her knowing what tomorrow is._

_I could always just thank her again. It was hardly much of a thank you with all of the commotion. Yeah…_

_Okay, but how lame is it for me to just text her to say “thank you”?_

_That’s weird, right?_

Kara lets out a deep sigh, staring at the superphone in her hands. _I don’t even know what she settled on as my contact name. As Supergirl’s contact name._ Kara sighs again, and goes to Lena’s contact information. She types several attempts. “Hey, Lena! It’s Supergirl!” She deletes that immediately because it sounds far too like Kara. “Miss Luthor,” _No! That’s way worse! Supergirl doesn’t call her that anymore._ “Lena, I wanted to say thank you for the other day.” Kara deletes that too. “Hello, Lena. I owe you a proper thank you, and an apology for not having stopped by to check on you.” Kara bites her lip, thinking of a way to end the message. “I know you don’t mind taking risks, but I do hope you stay safe.” She hits send before she can change her mind.

* * *

 

Lena walks into her office from another security meeting. Instead of going to her desk, she opts to sit on the couch. She plops the tablet and folders in her hands onto the cushion next to her, and lets out a sigh. Her phone buzzes from the pocket of her pants.

 **Super Babe:** Hello, Lena. I owe you a proper thank you, and an apology for not having stopped by to check on you. I know you don’t mind taking risks, but I do hope you stay safe.

Biting her lip, Lena wonders what prompted this text after she just saw Kara several hours ago. She starts texting, laughing at the thought of the name that would appear on the hero’s phone.

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** Ever the caring hero. You really don’t need to thank me. It would seem saving each other is what we do. And please don’t feel like you need to check on me. There are plenty of people out there that need you more than me.

If Lena were texting Kara, she would have added a winking face to the end of the message, but Supergirl didn’t set that kind of tone in her initial message.

 **Super Babe:** Not everyone out there is as big of a risk-taker as some people. I won’t name names.

Lena chuckles, and rolls her eyes at the playful side of Kara shining through in that text.

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** I’m sure I don’t know who you mean, but I appreciate that a Super cares about a Luthor.

 **Super Babe:** You’re more than your name, Lena.

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** Thank you.

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** Super Babe.

 **Super Babe:** You didn’t…

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** I did.

 **Super Babe:** I thought we were going to pretend that night never happened?

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** What night?

The CEO laughs lightly, imagining Kara stammering to figure out what to say.

 **Super Babe:** Just for that, I’m bringing you lunch.

Lena’s eyebrows raise, and she stares at her phone. _I don’t understand her thought process there._ After a few minutes, she gathers herself to respond.

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** You really don’t have to.

“Too late.” Supergirl strides into her balcony door with a bag of food and a smirk.

Lena crosses her legs at the knee, and leans against the back of the couch with her own smirk. “Hmm, I see you have no problem taking advantage of your super speed.”

Supergirl shrugs, and walks over to her. She hands the bag to Lena, who slowly reaches out to take it. She stays standing beside the couch. “If you got it, use it.”

The laugh Lena offers makes Supergirl feel warm. “I suppose that’s logical. I can only imagine the work I would get done.” She bites her lips, and looks at the bag in her lap.

“In my defense, I was already getting myself something to eat. I knew you have had a hectic week.” She shrugs. “Thought I’d bring you lunch, since I know you sometimes skip it in favor of working.”

Lena raises her eyebrow. “You spying on me, Supergirl?” She knows Kara knows about her slight habit of skipping lunch, but Supergirl hasn’t learned that from Lena.

“Uh,” Supergirl shuffles her feet a little. “Kara Danvers may have mentioned it.”

“That so?”

Supergirl nods, and looks away for a moment. She turns back to Lena. “I have to go.”

“Duty calls?”

“Duty calls.”

“Thanks for lunch, Supergirl.” She smirks.

“No problem, Lena.”

* * *

 

Supergirl stops in front of the apartment building, where an explosion has set a corner of the structure on fire. Without hesitation, she x-rays the area around the fire for any sign of life before blowing a blast of freeze breath to the flames. Movement catches her eye, and she rushes in, the firemen showing up heard in the back of her senses. She punches through a wall, and finds what she’s looking for in the otherwise empty room. Scooping up her rescue, she flies back out of the building. Stopping just outside of the building, she turns, and sends a gust of freeze breath to the flames. Within seconds, the fire is completely out.

On the ground below, she hears the cheers of the evacuated people and firefighters. She touches down gently, and a young woman runs right up to her. “Supergirl!”

“She belong to you?” Supergirl smiles down at the bundle in her arms.

“Yes! I was so worried!” She reaches out, and takes the wiggling puppy from the hero’s arms. “I came home to let her out on my lunch break.” She smiles at Supergirl. “Thank you so much!”

The hero beams at her. “I’m glad you’re both okay.” She pats the puppy on the head, and walks over to the firemen.

“Thanks for the help, Supergirl. We got the call that there was a gas leak just before the explosion happened. Thanks for the help with the fire. We were able to evacuate everyone.” The woman wearing the marks of a chief tells her.

“No need to thank me. Anymore I can help with?”

“I don’t think so. You kind of made our job really easy today.” The woman laughs. “My unit is about to leave actually. My shift ended an hour ago, but I think I’m okay with having stayed over.” She smiles at Supergirl. “I wouldn’t have had the honor of meeting Supergirl.” She extends her hand. “I’m Carly.”

Supergirl shakes her hand with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, and I think what you do, what you all do for this city is so brave. Not to mention, not many people are this relaxed talking to me. It’s refreshing.” She releases the woman’s hand.

Carly laughs again with a shake of her head. “Life’s too short to not take as many opportunities given to you. How many people can say they had a casual chat with the resident superhero?”

“You have a point there.”

“I must say though, pictures really don’t prepare you for the real thing.” She winks at Supergirl.

“Hey Torres!” A man shouts from the other side of the truck. “Flirt on your own time! We gotta head back!”

Supergirl is extremely thankful that the woman turned around to speak with the man. _She’s flirting with me? With Supergirl?_ Her eyes go a little wide before she can put her Supergirl image again.

“Thanks again, Supergirl.” Carly smiles at her, and joins her colleagues.

Supergirl flies off in a flash of blue and red.

* * *

 

Back in her office, Kara is looking over notes for an idea on an article. A ringing phone breaks her focus, and she looks at her cellphone on her desk. She frowns at the black screen. “Oh!” She reaches into her purse for her superphone. “Lena, are you okay?” She doesn’t care to hide the worry in her voice.

“Do you remember my accidental date from the other night?” Her tone is a cross between exasperated and amused. Kara imagines an eyebrow raise to go with the question.

“The one I’m not supposed to remember?”

“That would be the one.”

“Um, what about it?”

“It would appear her and her… friend would like a word with you.”

“What!” Kara sits up straight in her chair, and is thankful she closed the door to her office.

“Relax. Would you mind coming down to the park across from my apartment?”

She does her best not to stammer from shock at the situation and Lena’s calm nature. “I’m on my way.” Lena hangs up without a word. “Damn, I could really use that window Cat talked about.” She runs to the stairwell as fast as she can without drawing to suspicion. Once out of view of any cameras, she speeds out of the building.

* * *

 

Lena hangs up the phone, and rests it in her lap with her legs crossed at the knee. She is sitting on a bench in a secluded part of the small park. Across from her, Poison Ivy, no longer covering her green skin with makeup, is smelling monkshood flowers. Harley Quinn is laid out on her back in the grass with her hands under her head.

“Hey, Red!” Harley continues to look up at the sky.

“Hmmm?” Poison Ivy glances down at her friend.

“What happens if Supes comes in swinging?”

“Well, we do have her friend here.” She sits beside Lena, and rubs the flowers across the defined jawline.

“How does that smelly stuff work?”

“Pheromones. It’s science, Harles. She’s very strong-minded. The control isn’t that powerful, is it?” She directs the question at Lena.

Lena turns to look at her, and lifts an eyebrow.

“That’s what I thought.” Poison Ivy drawls, leaning closer to Lena. “It’s just strong enough to be able to convince her to do something she actually wouldn’t mind doing. Calling her girlfriend? Not too far from her own desires. Getting her to give us a million dollars? Not so much.”

Lena smirks. “So that’s how it works.”

“What about half a million?” Harley’s voice pipes up.

Supergirl lands in front of the bench. “What are you two doing back here?” She furrows her brow at the strangely relaxed scene. Her eyes stop on Lena, who is smiling in a very relaxed way. “Is she drunk?”

“Not exactly.” Poison Ivy puts a hand on Lena’s thigh, but immediately removes it when Supergirl’s eyes glow red. “Easy there, Superbabe. Just a little plant work. I only needed her help to get you here. It’ll wear off shortly after I leave.”

“And you think I’m just going to let you two disappear again?”

Harley, still laying down on the ground without a care in the world, speaks up again. “Sure, why not? Not like we did anything, really.”

“Technically, I didn’t kidnap Lena.” Supergirl glares at Poison Ivy. “Okay, okay. We got off on the wrong foot. We really aren’t trying to cause trouble.” She stands, and walks up to Supergirl. “We actually wanted to ask a favor.” She holds out the flower to Supergirl, who instinctively takes it from her hand.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because there’s this - “

“Harls!” Poison Ivy cuts off her friend. She sighs, and looks Supergirl in the eye. “I know you haven’t been doing this whole hero thing very long, and you clearly didn’t know who we are before.”

Supergirl scoffs. “Hey, that - “

“Oh, would ya let her finish, blue?”

“Blue?” Supergirl scrunches her face down at Harley Quinn. _Why they hell is she just lying there?_

“Yeah, red is kinda taken. Plus your suit and eyes are blue, so yeah. I could go back to Supergirly.”

“Wait,” Supergirl raises her arms in exasperation. “We are getting off topic.” She points at Poison Ivy. “You just kidnapped Lena… again.”

“Woah, woah. Last time I invited her, and she accepted.”

“She didn’t know who was inviting her.”

“Details.” Poison Ivy waves her hand dismissively.

“How exactly did you get her here and looking like that?” She points at Lena, who is sitting with a slightly dazed smile directed at Supergirl.

“That’s not important. I really did ask her to come. She just didn’t agree until after I mentioned wanting to talk to you. And using some pheromones, but that’s besides the point. Frankly, they aren’t working that well on her.”

Supergirl crosses her arms, trying to figure out why she is so entertained by this - as annoying as they are. “I did research on you two.”

“You did?” A seductive smile comes across Poison Ivy’s face.

“I talked to a friend.”

“You mean your cousin? I know him. We’ve had some fun in the past.”

“Yeah, ‘fun’ isn’t the word he used, but he did tell me you two have been doing some… different things lately.”

“Ah, I guess there are some hurt feelings there.” Poison Ivy chuckles.

“I told her that it probably wouldn’t be a good idea.” Harley Quinn adds.

“So what is it that you two want? Finally want to turn to the heroing side?” Supergirl smirks.

Poison Ivy scoffs. “Supergirl, I’m not that kind of woman.” She raises her hand to her heart with a look of mock shock.

Supergirl rolls her eyes. “Okay, then what would you call your little trio you’ve started?”

“I can think of a few things to call three fine women having some fun.” She bestows Supergirl with her most seductive look, and takes a step closer.

“You still haven’t gotten to the part where you tell me what you want.” She puts her fists on her hips.

“We need you to talk to your cousin to talk to his bat buddy.” Harley Quinn sits up, and points at her to emphasize.

“What?”

Harley Quinn hops up onto her feet, and skips to Poison Ivy’s side. “Our feline friend wants to make a deal on our behalf. We need to get American Wonder Boy and Bats off our cases.”

Poison Ivy looks at Supergirl. “We’re no heroes… but we’re no villans either.”

“Red just wants to keep the earth from you know…” She makes an explosion sound, and creates a blowing up movement with her hands.

Supergirl’s breath catches in her throat, and she stiffens for a moment. “Yeah. I do know.” She takes a deep breath. “No promises on anything out of my control, but I will talk to Superman.” Harley Quinn jumps in excitement. “On one condition…” Supergirl holds up one hand to still any words. “I don’t want you causing any trouble in National City… especially not with Lena. Deal?” She holds out her hand for them to shake.

Harley Quinn makes a show of slapping her hand with enough force to almost move Supergirl’s hand. She enthusiastically shakes it up and down. “Whatever you say, Supergirly.”

Supergirl rolls her eyes, and extends her released hand to Poison Ivy. The green woman smirks at Supergirl, steps right past the outstretched hand, and places a kiss on Supergirl’s lips. She steps back with a rather smug smile. “Don’t worry, Superbabe. You’re a better kisser than your cousin.” She winks at Supergirl, whose eyes are still wide in shock. “Later, babe.” They turn, and leave without a backwards glance.

“Supergirl?” Lena’s voice sounds slightly confused.

Her attention is immediately drawn to the bench. She hurries to Lena, and kneels in front of her. “Are you okay?”

Lena runs a hand through her hair. “That was a very odd feeling,” She straightens. “But I’m fine.” _Huh, would you look at that… a Super kneeling at the feet of a Luthor._

“She said it was pheromones, but they are going back to Gotham City. Did you - do you remember anything?”

“More or less, but it feels more distant… like a dream.” She looks down at Kara’s hands. “What’s with the flowers?”

“I have no idea.” She tosses them on the bench beside Lena. “Can we add this to the list of things we pretend didn’t happen?”

Lena smirks. “That’s fair.”

“I know you’re only across the street, but I’d feel better knowing you got into your apartment safely. Yes, this wasn’t exactly an attack, but still… Can I give you a lift to your balcony?”

“Be careful, Supergirl. I may start to get spoiled by all of this special treatment.”

If she was hidden behind her glasses and a cardigan, she would have blushed and stammered out a reply; however, this was Supergirl. “It’s nothing you don’t deserve.” She stands up, and offers a hand to Lena. “Shall we?”

Lena gives her a pleased smile. “Take me home, Supergirl.”

Supergirl gently releases her hold on Lena, as she touches her feet to the balcony. “Are you sure you’ll be okay here?”

“I’ve had far worse than them, don’t you think? Besides, Kara is coming over soon.” She gives Supergirl a look she can’t quite understand. “Unless you’ve heard otherwise.”

“Nope.” Supergirl internally winces at the speed and high pitch of her response. “As far as I know, she should be here.” She smiles what she hopes is a reassuring, and not at all guilty, smile.

“Then I will leave you to whatever it is you do, Supergirl. Thank you again for coming to my rescue - even when it’s an odd situation.” Without taking time to think about it, she steps forward, and presses a light kiss on Supergirl’s cheek. “Have a good night, Supergirl.” She puts her hand on the door handle, and slides it open.

“You too, Lena.” Supergirl says barely above a whisper. She takes off straight up, and hovers for a few minutes with her fingers touching the spot on her cheek still tingling. _Well I did thank her with a kiss on the cheek during the Livewire thing…_

* * *

 

 **Kara:** Hey, I’m going to be at Lena’s tonight. I want to make sure she’s safe. Sparring tomorrow morning?

Kara tosses her phone on her bed, and begins to decide what to wear to Lena’s. She has an hour before she needs to be there. With Saturday being her 13th earth birthday, she really doesn’t want to be in this fight with Alex anymore over Lena. Sparring has become their way of opening up communication lately, so she hoped Alex would accept her offer, and meet her in the middle. Ten minutes later, she’s wondering what she should wear and if she should eat before going. _These Netflix nights keep turning into sleepovers._

 **Alex:** I’ll be there at 8 ready to go.

She lets out a sigh of relief that Alex didn’t go off on her yet again about Lena.

 **Lena Beana:** Kara, I hope you come with your appetite. :)

 **Lena Beana:** And I expect you to be wearing comfortable clothes. I’d hate to have to impose a “no jeans in bed” rule. ;)

Kara’s heart races, and she smiles down at her phone. She’s grateful she will have a chance to talk to Alex about Lena tomorrow. _If everyone could just see how great she is…_ She responds to Alex’s message first.

 **Kara:** I’ve been working on my front kicks. Hope you’re ready!

 **Alex:** We’ll see about that, Kara.

 **Kara:** Challenge accepted.

 **Alex:** I’ll see you tomorrow

She sighs, knowing Alex will need the night to cool off for their talk.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** I wouldn’t mind that rule :)

 **Lena Beana:** But I’m serious, Kara… No eating before coming over here. Promise?

Kara can feel the goofy grin taking over her face. She laughs at how well Lena seems to know her already.

* * *

 

Lena smiles down at her phone on the way to her kitchen. Her pajamas feel amazing after the long day. After a shower to rid herself of the floral scent lingering on her, she began cooking an impressive amount of food. She hears her phone go off, while taking a peek at the food in her oven.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** I promise :)

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Will that French wine you love so much go well with what you cooked?

 **Lena Beana:** It would be perfect.

She types “Just like you.” Her finger hovers over the send button, but she loses her nerve. She deletes the message, feeling the heat on her cheeks. “So glad no one can see me.” She rubs her cheeks, willing the blush she knows is there to go away. _I can’t believe I have someone flying across an ocean to bring me a bottle of wine._ She shakes her head, and continues cooking.

* * *

 

Dinner is filled with light conversations, laughter, and a sense of warmth. They are both dressed for a relaxing, and are truly enjoying each other’s company. Neither of them want the other to do the cleaning of the few dishes, so they work together. Just like before, they don’t question the naturalness or domesticity of the situation.

Without a need for discussion of what to do next, Lena leads Kara into the bedroom. They slide under the covers of their usual sides, and meet in the middle - both leaning on the pillows set up against the headboard. The show begins, and they lean their shoulders against one another.

“Do you -”

“No,” Lena chuckles.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“Okay, ask.” Lena turns her head slightly to look at Kara with a smirk.

Kara fidgets with her glasses with a chuckle of her own. “Do you know who A is?”

“No.” Lena turns back to the screen, and leans her head against Kara’s shoulder.

“Don’t look so smug.” Kara rests her head on Lena’s.

“You can’t see my face.”

“Don’t have to.”

“You are something else, Kara.”

Kara shrugs. “That’s why you like me.”

Lena’s breath hitches, and she feels her heart hammer in her chest. _Fuck, calm down. Shit. She didn’t mean it like_ **_that._ **

Kara’s eyebrows furrow at the increased heart rate coming from Lena. _What’s that about? Oh… she’s still worried about actually having a real friend._ Kara sighs. _How awful growing up with the Luthors must have been…_ Wanting to show Lena comfort, Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulders to pull her closer. When Lena lets out a sigh, Kara smiles, even though her heart rate is still elevated. Kara scoots closer, so half of Lena’s back is against her front. Lena allows the change in position, settling back against Kara as her heart rate slowly goes back to normal.

They remain silent the rest of the night, simply enjoying the closeness. At some point, they fell asleep cuddled against one another.

* * *

 

Fortunately, both women had to be up early Friday morning. Lena’s alarm stirred them from their entangled sleep at 6:30. Kara, in a half conscious state, snuggled Lena closer. With a chuckle, Lena pats her friend’s arm around her waist.

Kara mumbles something unintelligible.

“Kara…” Lena grabs her arm. “You can stay in bed longer, but I need to get up.”

“Aww, okay” Kara murmurs.

Lena laughs again. “You have to let me go, Kara.”

Kara lets out a sigh, and rolls over - eyes closed the entire time.

With a shake of her head, Lena pulls herself out of bed to begin her day. Lena was almost ready by the time Kara had woken up fully. She walks out of the closet, smoothing her skirt, to see Kara getting out of bed. “Good morning, sleepy head.”

Kara gives a shy smile. “Your bed is practically impossible to leave.”

Lena smirks on her way out of the room to get coffee, not trusting herself to go anywhere near that comment.

Having spent several nights at Lena’s now, Kara is comfortable enough to wash up in the bathroom as if she lived there. She joins Lena in the kitchen, and is greeted with a cup of coffee with her preferred amount of sugar and a smile from Lena. “Thanks,” She smiles at the woman before her.

“You never told me what has you getting out of bed so early.”

“Oh,” Kara sets her coffee down, with her hands wrapped around the mug. “I’m meeting with my sister.” She looks down. “Things have been um… tense, I guess. We’ve both said some things recently, and I really don’t like it.” She shrugs, not sure how to tell the main reason for the fight between her and her sister.

“I see.” Lena takes a sip of her coffee. “I’m sure things will work out. I can’t imagine anyone being able to stay mad at or away from you.” Her smile is wistful.

“Thanks, Lena.”

“Would you like a ride to your apartment? Or anywhere else?”

“No, no, that’s fine.” She finishes her coffee. “I could use the uh walk to clear my head.”

Lena smiles with a hint of amusement that Kara misses. “I hope it helps.”

“Me too,” Kara sighs slightly.

“Well, if you wait for a few minutes, I will walk you out.”

“Sure,” Kara smiles.

Once they reach Lena’s awaiting car, Kara pulls Lena into a hug with a whispered “thank you.”

“Good luck with your sister.”

“Thanks Lena, have a good day.” Kara smiles with a little wave before walking away.

 


	7. Earth Birthday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After tons of research, it seems that this Supergirl's birthday is (somewhat unofficially) Sept. 22nd. I made it 1991, since the year in this story is 2017, and it's Kara's 13th earth birthday. I haven't been able to find anything beside the years of Alex's and Lena's birthdays, so I made up dates. Alex: Nov. 13th, 1989. Lena: March 31st, 1993. I must say it always feels odd seeing characters on tv shows that are my age, but doing all these ridiculously advanced things. Only slightly jealous of tv life.

The sparring started with few words. They both stepped into the training room in workout clothes, ready for anything the other dished out. They circled around each other in the ring for a few moments.

“Last night go okay?” Alex asks.

“Just fine.” Kara says shortly.

“Good.” Alex steps into Kara’s space with a quick jab to her chin that Kara easily parries, and throws a jab of her own. Alex ducks down, and to the side of Kara, landing an uppercut to Kara’s stomach. 

Kara turns with a spinning back fist that Alex blocks with both arms coming over her face. Alex uses her right foot to pull Kara’s right foot to her, and Kara goes with the momentum into a roll. She pops up facing Alex several feet in front of her. Both are breathing a little harder. Alex raises an eyebrow. They go still for the slightest moment, and then both rush to meet in the middle. Alex throws a right hook that Kara ducks with a body cross that lands, but Alex goes with the force, and spins slightly to land a right side kick to Kara’s thigh. They right themselves, and throw combinations of punches that the other catches or parries. 

Kara fakes a jab. Once Alex commits to the parry, Kara hops into Alex’s space with a front kick. Alex stumbles back a few steps, and Kara takes full advantage of her sister’s loss of balance. She steps forward to throw a jab, and Alex grabs her wrist with her right hand, opening up part of her defense. Kara doesn’t let her recuperate. She rolls her hand over the wrist holding her forearm, and switches to her holding Alex’s wrist. She parries the jab Alex tries to land, and takes a step back, pulling Alex’s arm with her. Alex is forced to take a step forward, and loses her balance again. With a slight bend of Alex’s wrist, Kara brings her older sister to her knees. She steps over her sister’s arm, and pulls her arm behind Alex. 

They are both breathing hard now. Alex is on her knees with an arm bent behind her back held by Kara. The two stay that way, as they try to catch their breath. Kara releases Alex’s arm, and steps back. Alex waits a moment, and stands up. She brushes her hands off on her pants, and walks over to her water waiting by the wall. The air thickens with every second of silence. 

Alex takes a large drink of water, back still to her sister. She slowly pulls the water away from her mouth. “I’m not going to apologize for choosing to hack Lena.” She doesn’t face Kara.

“I’m not going to apologize for wanting to keep her safe.” Kara is looking at a wall. They are standing on opposite sides of the ring.

_ We got through Astra. We can get through this.  _ Alex sighs, and turns to look at her sister fully. She walks around the ring, and sits on the edge near her sister. Setting her water beside her, she places her hands in her lap, and looks at the floor. “I am sorry for breaking your trust though.”

Kara looks at her sister over her shoulder. She relaxes slightly, and sits beside Alex. A few inches of air distance them. “I’m sorry for kicking you out.”

The silence deafens them again. “Kara… I don’t trust her.” She holds up a hand to still the protest forming on Kara’s lips. “Just give me a minute here. It’s not just because of her last name. The whole Medusa scheme. That could have gone much differently. She managed to fool everyone, her mother included. We don’t know what her intentions are here.”

“She’s just trying to make a name for herself, Alex. There’s so much potential there, and she really wants to turn L-Corp into a force for good. What evidence do you really have that she’s going to follow in her family’s steps?”

Alex looks up into her sister’s eyes, and sees something unfamiliar there.  _ What is it about Lena?  _ “She’s still an unknown variable.”

“Not to me.” Kara’s conviction is evident.

“Okay. But please be safe, Kara.”

“I always am.” Kara smiles.

Alex lets out a sarcastic laugh. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Kara.”

“Hey!” Kara tries to keep a hurt expression, but breaks into a laugh too.

“Besides, hacking Lena is harder than getting into the president’s email.”

Kara laughs. “Oh yeah, she is super smart. She actually left a trace on a bug she found in those Luthor Corp payments. She said she’ll let me, Supergirl me, know if anything turns up.”

Alex nods. “That’s… helpful.”

Kara smiles. “If you give her a chance, I promise to let you eat one of my potstickers tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Alex furrows her brow in confusion.

“Yeah, I mean, I know I haven’t told you all of the plans, but, you know, things have been a little hectic with Cadmus and everything. I kind of finished thinking about them today. I thought we could fly out tomorrow morning for donuts from this place in Austin I read about. Then we’d -”

“Oh, Kara…” Realization dawns on Kara, and she looks apologetic. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize tomorrow was the 22nd.”

“What?” Kara’s shoulders sag.

“After the Henshaw attack last week, Maggie surprised me with Barenaked Ladies tickets in LA tomorrow.” She frowns. 

“Oh.” Kara couldn’t manage anything else, and looks down at her feet.

“But, I...uh, damn I should cancel. I could -”

“No,” Kara looks back up at her, trying to hide her hurt. “They’re your favorite, and she probably paid a lot for those.”

“Kara,” Alex puts her hand on Kara’s knee.

Kara covers the hand. “No, it’s okay, Alex.” She tries for a nonchalant shrug. “It’s not like you know I was planning anything. I mean, I should have talked to you about it sooner.”

“Kara, are you sure? We’ve spent every September 22nd together. I think Maggie would -”

“No, Alex. It’s fine.” Kara doesn’t want Alex to finish that thought.  _ Alex is happy. She deserves to be happy.  _ “We’ll do something another day. The day isn’t important.”

Alex looks at Kara with softened eyes. “We’ll do whatever you want. Wherever you want to fly. Whatever you want to eat.”

Kara smiles, and hugs Alex. “Thanks, Alex.”

Alex chuckles. “You’re about to be 13.”

Kara pulls back, and rolls her eyes. “That’s still not funny.”

“You’re just jealous our birth certificates say I’m older.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kara’s phone rings from her bag. “Hello? Oh, yes, um, now? Yeah, okay. No, no, it’s not going to be a problem. Y-yes sir.” She hangs up, and turns to her sister.

“What’s up?”

“Snapper.” She huffs, and picks up her things. “Couldn’t even wait to yell at me until I got there. He wants me to go to L-Corp.”

Alex takes a breath to speak. “Kara -”

“Really, Alex?” Kara sounds annoyed.

“It’s not what you think.” Kara relaxes. Alex stands, and gives her sister a hug. “I love you. We’ll do something after Maggie and I get back, okay?”

Kara pulls back, and nods. “Have fun.” She tries hard not to make her smile look as fake as it feels.

* * *

 

_ Alex tiptoed up the stairs, cautious of making even the slightest of sounds. Her socks lessened the possibility of being heard against the wood flooring. She paused outside of the door on her right that was slightly ajar, and listened closely. After taking a slow breath in, she lifted a hand to the door, only laying her fingertips against it. With a soft, but smooth, push, she opened the door just enough to slide her body inside.  _

_ She stopped just inside of the room, taking in the bed’s occupant soundly sleeping. Slowly lifting her foot, she took one large step closer to the bed. Stopping again, she waited to see if the body on the bed moved. A smirk grew on her face. With a deep breath, she jumped onto the bed, landing on top of the lump in the middle of the bed. _

_ “HAPPY EARTH BIRTHDAY!” She raised her voice, not wanting to shout and hurt the girl’s ears. _

_ Kara, who was lying on her stomach, lifted off of the bed, taking Alex with her. The alien let out a yelp when she awoke. “Alex!” _

_ They landed back onto the bed with a plop. Alex laughed the whole time. She rolled over to lay beside Kara, who was sitting up with wide eyes, and breathing heavily. Her laughter died down, and she sat up next to Kara. “Oh, good, you’re up!” _

_ The younger girl stared at Alex with an incredulous expression. “Now I am!”  _

_ Alex laughed again. _

_ “What was that for?” _

_ Alex hopped off the bed, and smiled at Kara. “It’s your first earth birthday!” _

_ “Your earth birthday! One year ago, you landed on earth and in our family!” _

_ Kara tilted her head, a small smile playing at her lips. _

_ “Come on! We’re celebrating!” She patted Kara’s leg, and turned to a nearby dresser. “Get up. Brush your teeth.” She tossed clothes to Kara, and they hit her in the face. “Put those on. Meet me downstairs. Mom made us breakfast.” _

_ With one last smile, Alex left the room.  _

_ Kara walked into the kitchen to find Alex pouring orange juice. “Hey, birthday girl! I hope you’re hungry!” She gestured to the table full of Kara’s favorite breakfast foods. Kara took in all of the food with a wondering smile. She furrowed her brow, and looked around. “Mom and Dad went out, so we can have the day to do everything I planned.” Alex pushed Kara into a seat. “Tonight, we’ll have a family dinner, and you can open your presents then.” She sat down across from Kara. _

_ “Presents?” Kara tilted her head in question. _

_ “Yes, presents. Now, eat all you want. We’ve got a big day ahead!” _

_ Breakfast led to a trip to the zoo, where Alex answered every single question Kara had about the creatures so new to her. If Alex didn’t know the answer, they would find it together. She allowed Kara gush about the similarities between some of the earth animals and ones from Krypton. It was a Sunday morning, so there were not many people around to crowd them.  _

_ On the walk to Alex’s car, Kara’s stomach started to audibly rumble. Alex chuckled, and looked at Kara. When Kara gave her an embarrassed grimace, Alex put an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, we all get hungry. Plus, our next stop is lunch.” She smiled at her little sister. _

_ “Thanks, Alex.” Kara smiled up at her. _

_ “I’m your big sister. It’s my job.” _

_ Lunch was at Kara’s favorite restaurant, a buffet. They sat in a somewhat secluded booth, so Kara wouldn’t have to feel self-conscious. They spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach. “I wanted to redo the first time we came here.” Alex gave her as an explanation.  _

_ Hours of exploring, laughing, and playing barefoot exhausted the two girls - Alex more so than Kara. When they walked through the front door of their home, they were both greeted by music. The exhaustion on their faces disappeared, and they walked into the dining room to find Jeremiah and Eliza unloading take-out from another one of Kara’s favorite restaurants.  _

_ “Happy earth birthday, Kara.” Eliza pulled Kara into a hug.  _

_ Jeremiah pulled her into another hug, once she was released by Eliza. “Let’s eat!” _

_ They sat at the table, and everyone listened to Kara excitedly talk about her first earth birthday. _

_ “Okay, here you go.” Alex handed Kara a wrapped gift. “I saved the best for last.” _

_ Kara gave her a shy smile, and carefully unwrapped the present. A wooden case with her name engraved on the top greeted her. “What is it?” She looked at Alex. _

_ “The latch right here.” Alex showed her how to open the box. “There.” _

_ Kara carefully lifted the lid open, and her eyes instantly went wide. “Wow.” She smiled freely. Paints of many vibrant colors greeted her. “Are these all for me?” She asked softly. _

_ “They are.” Alex answered just as softly. “Since you are learning to paint to, you know, help with the powers… I thought you would like it better if you had more colors to chose from.” _

_ Kara looked right into her sister’s eyes. For the first time, she really looked at her.  _ My sister,  _ she thought. She smiled a completely unrestrained smile for the first time since Krypton crashed. _

_ Alex felt a sense of rightness as she looked deeply at Kara for the first time. Her smile matched Kara’s. In that moment, she decided happy Kara was the best kind of Kara, and she would make it her responsibility to make that happiness permanent. _

* * *

 

Lena lets the sound of her heels clicking on the hard floor fill her senses. She is thinking through an engineering problem in one of her labs. As she passes Jess’s desk, she’s thankful the woman is on the phone, so she doesn’t have to hear about what meeting or task may be next.

Head held high and lost in thought, she pushes her office door open, and strides into the room. It takes several steps before she registers the blonde that popped up off of her couch.

“Kara?” She barely manages to keep her reaction under control, and neutral expression on her face. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kara pushes up her glasses. “Unfortunately, it’s business this time.”

_ There’s something… off.  _ Lena tilts her head, and looks at Kara intently. “In that case, please sit.” She gestures to the couch Kara was sitting on a moment ago, and takes her customary seat beside her.

Putting a smile on her face, Kara looks at her best friend.  _ She’s my best friend.  _ Her heart flutters at the realization. She pulls out her notebook and pen, and takes a breath. “I suppose Snapper has made me the resident Lena expert.” She chuckles at the title. “Before I could even go into work, he called to yell at me to come here.”

“I see.” She leans her elbow on the back of the couch. “So what is the hot topic this time?”

“Follow-up… on your alien detection device.”

“Ah,” Lena nods her head once. “That.”

“Yes,” Kara nods once, and adjusts her glasses. “That.”

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you, but there’s not much to follow up with.”

Kara tilts her head. “Having trouble with the prototype?” Kara feels a touch guilty about what she did last time she was around the device.

Lena laughs.  _ She would ask that…  _ Lena hums in thought, and turns her face away from Kara. “I’ve decided to… indefinitely table the product.”

Kara’s heart rate increases. “You… really?”

The CEO leans her head against the hand of the arm on the back of the couch. “I still feel that humans have a right to know if someone near them could possibly hurt them, but I understand that there are those that don’t mean to harm humans. I understand the fear of needing to feel some sense of protection from people like… like Cadmus.” She looks down, and takes a breath before looking back up right into Kara’s eyes. “Not everyone wants to hide and intentionally lie.”

Kara’s breath catches in her throat.  _ She… Does she… Know?  _ Kara can’t look away from Lena’s eyes. They both take each other in for an intimate amount of time. “I’m glad you can see it from my perspective.” Her echo of Lena’s words come out as a whisper.

“More than you know, Kara.”

Just like that, a silent understanding exchanges between them. Neither can put to words what the change is, but they accept it. 

Kara manages a small smile. “Thank you, Lena.” Her voice conveys more emotions than she can list. She looks away, out of the window across the office. Her hands are fidgeting in her lap.

_ There is definitely something bothering her.  _ “Kara?” Kara turns to her, but her hands continue moving in her lap. Lena rests her hand on both of Kara’s. “Do you want to talk about it?” Kara blinks at her. “Whatever it is that’s bothering you.”

Kara looks down with a sigh.  _ She has enough burdens without having to listen to me whining about my sister.  _

“Did your talk not go well with your sister?”

Kara’s head snaps back up to look at Lena, eyes wide in surprise.  _ How did she do that? _

Lena scoots closer, so only a few inches separate them. Kara entwines one of her hands with Lena’s. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kara shakes her head a little. “It’s not important.”

“If something is upsetting you, then it is important.” She squeezes Kara’s hand in reassurance. 

She shrugs. “The talk was fine. We uh came to an understanding, and aren’t fighting anymore.”

Lena tilts her head, encouraging her to keep talking.

“I’m so happy my sister has Maggie. I really am. She deserves to be happy.” She smiles. “I just have to get used to not having her all to myself, you know?” She starts rambling. “Golly, I know that sounds so selfish. I really don’t mean to be selfish. She’s literally dedicated her life to protecting and being there for me. Now that I’m saying this out loud, I’m realizing how selfish it sounds, and oh gosh, Lena, I’m so sorry, I -” Kara goes to pull her hand away, but Lena grasps it tighter.

“You shouldn’t apologize for how you feel, Kara. Your sister means the world to you, and I know she feels the same about you.”

Kara smiles gratefully at Lena. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to come in here, and just lay all of that on you. You have -”

She’s interrupted by Lena squeezing her hand again. “Kara, stop apologizing. I care about you. You can talk to me whenever you need to.”

“The same goes for you.”

“Okay, now that we’ve got that cleared up…” She smirks. “How about you come over tonight? I’d hate you to be alone in that cozy apartment of yours.”

Kara smirks back. “Are you using “cozy” as a euphemism for small?”

“Of course not.” Lena smiles. “I will be home by 7. You can come over any time. My kitchen is completely stocked.” She winks playfully. 

“I can’t say no to such a generous offer,” She pauses. “Especially not from my best friend.” Her smile grows when she hears Lena’s sharp intake of breath and increased heart rate.

Lena feels Kara squeeze her hand, and knows the blonde heard the change in her heart. “I would only make such an offer to  **my** best friend.” Her eyebrows quirk when she says “my.” “So I’ll see you tonight?”

“You will.”

They stand together, and immediately wrap each other in a hug.

* * *

 

_ Lena woke up to a knocking on her door. She sat up in her bed. “Yes?” Her voice was small. _

_ The door swung open, and Lillian strode in with an heir of superiority and a dress on a hanger. “Get up. Get dressed. Put this on.” She set the dress on the bed.  _

_ “Okay,” Lena said as she started to crawl out of bed. _

_ “Speak up, Lena. And do hurry up.” _

_ “What is the dress for?” _

_ Lillian narrowed her eyes, and stared at the girl in silence. “You have now been with us for a year. Lionel believes it’s… acceptable to take you to a fundraiser now.” She turned to leave. “Jenna will be up shortly to make you presentable.” She closed the door behind herself. _

_ By the time she finished washing up in the restroom, her nanny arrived to get her ready.  _

_ “Mrs. Luthor wants your hair up.” _

_ “Okay.” Lena sat down, and allowed the woman to put her hair up in a tight bun. _

_ “Sit still.” She finished hiding the pins that would hold the clean updo. _

_ “There. Stand. Let me look.” She stared at Lena with a critical eye. “That will do. The Luthors will be expecting you in the study for a lesson on etiquette for tonight.”  _

_ Lena left her room, while the nanny stayed behind to tidy up. She stepped into the study, where her adopted family of the past year was waiting for her. They were all immaculately dressed. Lex was sitting at the chessboard, playing a game with Lionel. She paused in the doorway. _

_ Lillian noticed her after a few moments. “Do not linger in doorways, Lena. Come in here.” She stared at Lena as she walked up to Lillian. “Sit.” She pointed at the couch. “Let’s talk about how you must behave today.” _

_ Lena lifted her chin, and looked Lillian straight into the eye. _

_ The woman smirked, and leaned down, bringing her head on a level with Lena. “Now, that’s more like it.” _

_ A small smile pulled at Lena’s lips, but disappeared when Lillian’s eyebrow raised. “What do you want me to do?” _

_ Pulling a chair to sit across from Lena, Lillian sat down with all of the poise of a woman bred in high society. Her back was flushed against the back of the chair, and her right leg slipped over her right. “Back straight.” Lena straightened immediately. “Always keep your back straight, your face neutral, and your voice even. Luthors must always be looked up at with respect, and you can never let anyone feel otherwise. Tonight, you will sit beside Lex. Understand?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Stay by him, so he can make sure you do not make mistakes. Now, what do you do when someone walks up to you with questions?” _

_ “I ask them my own question.” _

_ “And how do you ask?” _

_ “By looking them in their eyes.” _

_ Lillian leaned forward slightly. “And when do you answer questions?” _

_ “Never.” _

_ She looked away from Lena, and stood up. “Lionel, Lex, let’s go.” _

_ Lena found herself being ignored for a better part of the night when Lillian directed her and Lex to sit at a small table reserved for the Luthors. “Hey,” Lex whispered suddenly. _

_ She looked up at her brother of a year. “Yes?” _

_ He nudged her shoulder. “What do you think?” _

_ Lena looked back out at the people socializing in fancy clothing. “It’s… boring.” _

_ Lex laughed. “Yeah, these parties aren’t about fun. They’re about power. You’ll learn.” _

_ She looked back out, and slouched a little. _

_ Lex nudged her again, and she straightened. He chuckled a little. “Relax, kid. I won’t tell.” He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “I got you something.” He pulled a candy bar out of his pocket. “Today is basically a birthday for you. May as well enjoy some contraband.” He winked at her, and held the candy closer. Slowly, she reached up for it. He smiled conspiratorially. _

_ “Thank you, Lex.” _

_ He shrugged. “Welcome to the Luthors, kid.” _


	8. Earth Birthday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next two stories finished. They will be a single chapter each. The story after those two will be my retelling of "Luthors," and I am almost done with it. I'm trying to get a whole bunch of these done, so I can take a break to focus on other writing I have pushed aside. Not to mention, my website is still under construction, and I need to get my ass in gear.
> 
> PS: I'm not sure if I quite spoil anything for "Pretty Little Liars," but I come pretty close. I will try to keep any spoilers from accidentally slipping out, but Lena will talk about some clues to help Kara figure out who A is. (A being the original A)

Kara walks out of CatCo at 5:30. She sighs when she realizes her lack of plans for the next hour and a half.  _ Thank Rao for Lena.  _ She sighs again. Without much conscious thought, Kara slips into an alleyway away from view of people. In less than a second, her clothes are shoved in her bag, and she’s flying to her apartment. A blur of blue and red moves around her apartment, and she’s back in the skies.

Five minutes later, Supergirl is landing on a secluded part of a beach. Avoiding flying over Metropolis or her old home, she manages to land on the beach she spent her first earth birthday on with Alex. She clenches  a mason jar in her hands, and lets out a deep breath. Not caring about the sand, she lowers herself to the ground. With the mason jar sitting beside her, she wraps her arms around her upraised legs, as she stares out at the water.

* * *

 

_ “Kara!” Alex shouted from the bottom of the stairs. _

_ Using human speed, Kara showed up at the top of the stairs. “What?” She pushed her glasses up her nose with a confused expression. _

_ “Mom said we can go to the beach. Grab your paints, and c’mon!” Alex gave her a lopsided smile. _

_ A tentative smile started to form on Kara’s face. “What for?” _

_ Alex rolled her eyes. “Geesh, stop asking so many questions. I know you haven’t touched those new paints in the three months since you’ve had them. That’s changing today. Hurry up! We’re wasting daylight.” _

_ A shy smile appeared on Kara’s face. “Okay.” She returned a few minutes later with her backpack on, and walked down the stairs to join Alex. “Ready.” _

_ Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and led Kara out to her car. “I made a new CD. Wanna hear?” _

_ Kara, who was tense in the car in fear of damaging it, looked over at Alex with a small smile. “Sure.” _

_ Alex wasted no time in singing along to the music. One of Kara’s favorite songs came on, and she looked over to see Kara smiling at the radio. “You know, here on earth, it’s customary for everyone in the car to sing along.” She smiled widely at Kara, and started the song over, focusing her eyes back on the road. When the first verse started, her eyes grew wide at the sound of Kara singing. She kept her eyes on the road, and joined Kara in singing. As the song continued, Kara’s voice grew more confident. Alex dared to sneak a peek at her little sister, worried she would stop singing if she knew she was being watched. Kara had a smile on her face, and was moving her head in time to the music. Alex become more animated in her singing and dancing (while remaining a safe driver). By the time they arrived at the beach, both girls were having a blast singing along to every song with huge smiles. _

_ “See? It’s so much more fun when you sing along.” She smiled at her little sister, and turned the car off. _

_ “Can we do that on the way back?” Kara’s smile was nervous and hopeful, and it broke Alex’s heart. All she wanted to do was help Kara with her pain. _

_ “Please, you will now be singing with me every time we are in a car.” _

_ Kara’s answering smile reached her eyes. “I’m okay with that.” _

_ “Ready to use those paints?” _

_ “I think so.” _

_ “Let’s go, Sis.” That was the first time Alex had used the term of endearment, and she smiled to herself at the naturalness of it. Before she got out of the car, she saw Kara’s smile grow more.  _

_ Alex pulled a bag out of the trunk, and led Kara to an area of the beach with plenty of rocks to relax on. She set the bag from the trunk down on a somewhat flat-topped rock, and put her backpack next to it. Kara followed suit on another rock. “So what are we doing?” _

_ “We,” She made sure to emphasize that word and add a brief pause. “Are going to practice control. I was doing some research.” She pulled out two easels and canvases. “Meditating didn’t sound like something either of us could stay still long enough for, but this sounded right up your alley.” She pulled out a small set of paints for herself. “It will help learn how to focus on small details as part of the bigger picture, and you have to use control over your movements and feelings.” She set up the easels and canvases. When they were to her liking, she looked over at Kara, who was staring at her with wide eyes. “What?” _

_ “Alex,” She walked over to one of the canvases. “You want to help me learn control? You did this for me?” _

_ Alex shrugged. “You’re my sister now, Kara. I’ll do anything for you. Earth is your home now. Just because you’re different, doesn’t mean you can’t learn to make this your home like Krypton was.” _

_ “But what if it never feels like home?” Kara’s voice was small. _

_ “It will. And, you know, home isn’t always about a place. Actually, I’ve read a lot about how home is more about people.” _

_ “Like family?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “But Kal-El -” _

_ “Not just him, Kara. You’re a Danvers too. We care about you.” _

_ Kara’s eyes moved out to the water. When she turned back to Alex, something new was in her eyes. “Stronger together.” _

* * *

 

Supergirl looks at the rocks to her left, the same rocks she spent four hours slowly painting next to 12 years ago. That was the first day since she landed that she didn’t cry even once. That was the day she truly felt this new planet could be her home. That was the day she decided to not let the memory of Krypton be kept by someone who wallows in pain. Krypton deserves to be something to be remembered, not something to be haunted by. Supergirl lets the sounds of the water hitting the shore relax her. 

The buzzing of her personal phone brings her slowly back to reality.

**Lena Beana:** If you could have anything for dinner, what would it be?

She smiles down at her phone.  _ I love that I can just… be around her. No expectations of me being the stoic Supergirl - even under the Kara Danvers clothes. But…  _ She sighs. “I can’t talk to her about any of this without having to lie.” She looks out at the water. “The one person in my life that I relate to more than anyone, and I can’t even share that with her.”

**Sunshine Danvers:** No, Lena. You don’t have to go through any trouble for me. Anything is fine.

She’s aware of her lack of emoticons or exclamation points, but she doesn’t think much of it.

**Lena Beana:** Kara, I wouldn’t ask if it was any trouble. 

Before a suitable reply could come to mind, another text comes in.

**Lena Beana:** Did I ever tell you that I can make potstickers from scratch? 

A smile comes over her face.  _ Of course she can. I’m not sure there’s anything she can’t do.  _

**Sunshine Danvers:** I would love to try those!

**Lena Beana:** Consider it done.

**Lena Beana:** Oh, and I do hope you plan to stay the night. I would feel terrible to know you’d be at home alone like this.

**Sunshine Danvers:** I wouldn’t want to impose.

**Lena Beana:** You could never be an imposition.

**Sunshine Danvers:** You’re awesome :)

**Lena Beana:** I’ll see you soon?

**Sunshine Danvers:** I’ll be there at 7.

Tucking her phone into its hidden pocket, she picks up the mason jar as she stands. She walks over to the rock Alex once used to hold her pains, and lays a hand on top. After taking the lid off of the jar, she scoops up sand from around the rock, and puts the lid back on. Supergirl looks out at the water one last time, and takes off into the air.

* * *

 

Lena places a wet tea towel over the last pan of potstickers she folded, music playing softly in the background. She checks the time, waiting for Kara to arrive before she puts the dumplings to fry. It’s 20 minutes until 7, so she decides to prepare the living room. After feeling how soft some of Kara’s blankets are, she ordered the softest blanket she could find online. It came in the mail that morning, and she is looking forward to testing it out with Kara. “Wow, that is a disgustingly cute thought.” Lena shakes her head. “Damn, she’s rubbing off on me.” She takes the blanket from her closet, and lays it across the back of the couch.

She steps back with a satisfied smile to look at the finished product. On her coffee table, she’s laid out a tray with sauces for the potstickers, napkins, utensils, and two wine glasses. There are several bowls of snacks and side dishes. Netflix is queued to  _ Pretty Little Liars.  _

Her phone notifies her of a request for her private elevator.  _ Right on time.  _ She accepts the request, and gives into a sudden urge. 

Kara rides up the elevator still lost in her thoughts. The doors slide open, and she looks up to see Lena Luthor standing on the other side with a smile that warms Kara all of the way through. Without a word, Lena opens her arms, and Kara steps into the hug gratefully. They pull back slowly, and Kara feels a ghost of Lena’s warmth along her body. 

“Are you hungry?” Lena smiles to relieve the tension.

“Do you have to ask?” Kara laughs, appreciating the lightening of the modd.

Lena rolls her eyes with a small chuckle. “Come on, before your stomach starts yelling at me.” She leads Kara into the kitchen. “They are best fresh, so I was waiting to fry them until you got here. Take a seat.” She turns the heat on under the pan with oil. “It will only be a few minutes. Would you like something to drink in the meantime?”

“Water. I’ll get it.” Kara perks up, and skips around the kitchen island. Lena watches with a small smile as Kara walks right up to the cabinet that holds her cups. “Do you want some too?” 

“Yes, please.” Lena smirks, watching Kara move with such ease around her kitchen. “Thank you.” She accepts the glass Kara hands to her after placing dumplings into the pan.

Kara sits on a stool at the island. “How was your day?”

Lena smiles down at the stove, full of wonder at the utter domesticity of their relationship. “Well my day started with a surprise visit from my favorite reporter.” She smirks over her shoulder at Kara, and turns back to her cooking. “Aside from that, nothing particularly interesting happened. Not that I mind that at all when one of the alternatives could be dealing with attacks.” 

“Supergirl will always be there to help with those days.” Kara’s response is instant.

“She certainly has a knack for keeping me alive.” Lena turns around, and leans back against the counter next to the stove.

Kara nods slowly. “Someone has to do it.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow. “You’re something else, Kara.” She turns back around. “Okay, they’re all done.” She puts the last of the potstickers on a large tray. “Everything else is ready in the living room. Mind giving me a hand taking these over there?”

“Of course!” Kara hops up, and picks up a tray in each hand. Lena chuckles, and picks up their waters before following Kara to the living room. “This all looks amazing.” Kara sets the trays on the coffee table.

Lena smiles at Kara wistfully, as she takes in all of the food. She sits down, and Kara plops herself right next to Lena. She hands Kara one of the plates she put on the table earlier. “Here. Before you start drooling.” She winks at Kara. She explains what the different sauces are while Kara piles food onto her plate.

“Lena,” Kara swallows a mouthful. “This is the best thing I have ever had in my mouth.”

Lena smiles, and forces the inappropriate thoughts that wording brought to mind. “I’ll take it that you like them.”

“Love.” She swallows another mouthful. “I love them. And these sauces… I can’t even decide which one I like most.” 

The younger woman can only laugh while she eats at a more human pace than Kara. When she hears a slight moan from Kara, her eyes go wide, and she clears her throat. “Okay, so should I hit play?”

Kara nods since her mouth is full. Lena finishes eating, and relaxes against the back of the couch before the end of the first episode. Halfway through the next episode, Kara is finished, and leaning back with her shoulder against Lena’s. 

Lena reaches her arm up, and pulls her new blanket down, hoping Kara doesn’t realize it’s the same blue as her eyes. “Thought you would want to help me break in my new blanket.”

With a wide smile, Kara helps spread the blanket over both of their laps. “This is softer than any of my blankets!”

A chuckle bubbles out of Lena. “It’s vicuna. It’s from Peru.”

“What is that?”

“It’s kind of like a llama.”

“Oh, that’s pretty cool.” Kara smiles at Lena, and snuggles closer as she turns her attention back to the television.

When the episode ends, Lena suddenly chuckles during the countdown to the next one. 

“What?” Kara looks over at Lena.

Lena smirks at Kara.

“No…” Kara drags out the word in disbelief, and sits up as she turns to Lena, who only raises her eyebrow. Slowly, she picks up the remote to pause the show. “You know… don’t you?”

Lena picks up her glass of wine from the side table, and takes a sip without looking at Kara. The corners of her mouth are twitching upward.

“Leeeenaaaaa…” Kara grabs her free hand, and pulls it into her lap. “We had a deal.”

Afraid of spilling her wine, Lena sets it back down on the table. “I remember.”

“Well?”

“Kara,” Lena chuckles. “The deal was I would help point out clues. It’s hard to do that if the show isn’t playing.”

“Okay, well you what was the clue you saw at the end of the episode?”

“It was the name of the next episode. I’ve had some suspicions, but that kind of helped pushed me toward deciding on one person.”

Kara quickly turns to see the name, but frowns. “Of course you know French.” She looks back at Lena. “What does it mean?”

“I am a friend.”

Kara groans. “That doesn’t really help me.”

Lena laughs, and pushes the blanket off as she stands up. “If you’re done eating, I’m going to clean this up.”

The blonde jumps up. “I’ll help!” She starts piling items on the tray to take to the kitchen. 

Lena watches in amusement for a few moments. “I’m not going to tell you.”

“Aww,” Kara’s shoulders slump. She follows a laughing Lena to the kitchen. They finish cleaning in sync with each other. 

“Bed or couch?” Lena doesn’t need to elaborate.

“Bed. Definitely.”

They walk to the bedroom. “I’m going to change, so I don’t take the smell of oil to bed. You can turn on Netflix, and get settled. The charger you used last time is still on your side” She take pajamas into the bathroom to prepare for bed. She pauses after closing the door.  _ Did I just say “her side”?  _

Kara looks at the closed bathroom door for a few moments with a small smile.  _ Something feels… right.  _ She shakes her head, and goes to “her side” of the bed. 

Lena comes out of the bathroom in pajamas and her hair down. Kara had taken off the sweatpants she had over a pair of shorts to sleep in, and was sitting on the edge of her side of the bed looking at her phone. The sight brings a smile and warm feeling to Lena. “All ready?”

Kara turns to see Lena joining her on the bed. “Yup.” She slides under the blanket, and presses play. Two episodes later, Kara feels Lena begin to sink further into her. At the end of the episode, she turns off the show. “You’re falling asleep.”

“It was that last glass of wine.” Lena yawns.

“Here,” Kara adjusts so she’s lying down now. She turns the television off, and sets remote on the side table. “Comfy?”

“Very,” Lena whispers, exhaustion mixing with her tipsy state.

With a chuckle, Kara turns off the lamp, and sets her glasses on the table. “Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

* * *

 

A breeze flitting across Lena’s face pulls her out of sleep. When she feels nothing but her sheets under her arm, she bolts up to a sitting position. “Kara?” Her voice is thick with sleep. She reaches over to her side table, and turns on the lamp. A quick look around shows her that Kara’s glasses are still on the table, and the door to her bedroom is open. Her heart calms down enough for her to hear singing coming from somewhere. She slides out of her bed, and takes quiet footsteps to follow the singing.

When she crosses her living room, she sees that the sliding door to her patio is open, and the source of her signing is there. Carefully, she walks to the door, and pauses for a brief moment. Kara is sitting down with her eyes trained to the sky.

_ And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that love in you is what I was trying to do. _

Lena’s heart breaks at the devastation in Kara’s tone. Feeling a pull, she wraps her arms around herself, and walks out to where Kara is sitting on an outdoor sofa. She walks so she is in Kara’s peripherals.

_ It’s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I’m doin’ it. It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone. _

She sits down beside Kara, swallowing a lump in her throat. 

_ Still harder getting up, getting dressed, livin’ with this regret. _

Kara’s hand moves toward Lena, and Lena meets her hand in the middle. Kara pulls their entwined fingers into her lap.

_ But I know if I could do it over, I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken. _

Lena squeezes her hand as she feels a tear escape. She keeps her eyes on the skyline.

_ What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. _

She feels the wetness on her cheek dry from the lone tear, but doesn’t dare look at her hurting friend.

_ Not seeing that loving you… that’s what I was trying to do. _

Kara takes a deep breath, and Lena squeezes her hand in comfort. “Do you ever wonder?”

Lena turns to look at Kara, who is still looking out at the sky. 

“About who you would have been if you stayed with your birth family.”

_ Oh.  _ Lena looks down at her lap. “I used to, but I was so young.” She shrugs. “It’s hard to remember anything from my first four years.”

“I was 13.” She turns her head, and Lena looks up to see blue eyes staring straight into hers. “I was 13 when I lost everyone. I remember everything.” Lena scoots closer, so their sides are touching. “I was adopted by the Danvers family.” Kara looks away again. “13 years ago today. We didn’t… don’t know what my real birthday is, so Alex decided to I guess make it be the day they took me in.”

_ So it was more than just missing her sister. _

Kara sighs. “It’s always been a day we just keep in the family. For the first few years that I lived with them, they were all I had. I still sometimes feel this sense of loneliness for everything I lost. I was old enough to fully understand that loss, but…” She looks down at her hand holding onto Lena’s.

“You were too young to deal with that on your own?” Lena’s voice is barely above a whisper.

Kara nods slowly, still looking at their hands. “I… I don’t want to lose my home again. Alex helped me belong.”

“Kara, your sister loves you. Have you tried talking to her about any of this?”

The Kryptonian shakes her head. “I didn’t even realize I was… feeling all of this. Then you invited me over, and tonight was great.” She sighs. “And then my calendar went off for my birthday at midnight, and… and it just kind of hit me. It’s my birthday, and the one person that was always right there with me to celebrate is going to a concert with her girlfriend. I know I must sound so selfish… And you must think I didn’t even care enough to tell you that it’s my birthday, but -”

“Kara.” Lena pulls their joined hands into her own lap, and gently cups Kara’s cheek to get her to look up. “I’m not going to tell you that you should have told me, because I understand.”

“You do?”

“I do.” She chuckles slightly. “I’m pretty sure nobody even knows how old I am.” Lena removes her hand from Kara’s face. “And I believe what you are feeling is completely understandable.”

Kara gives her a small smile. “Thank you, Lena.” She releases Lena’s hand to pull her into a hug. “So… can I know how old you are?”

Lena playfully scoffs while pushing her back, and they both laugh a little. With a teasing smile, she asks, “How old would you guess?”

“Oh, no, no, no. I don’t like that game. People get super offended. I learned that the hard way.”

Lena laughs fully, and Kara loves the sound. “Oh, Kara.”

Kara pouts. “I feel like whatever I say is going to be wrong… I always figured you’re older than me, but less than 30.”

With a tilt of her head, Lena bites her lip. 

“Are you younger than me?” Kara asks with wide eyes.

Smiling, Lena leans forward conspiratorially. She sees Kara’s eyes drop down, and she convinces herself that Kara didn’t just look at her lips. “Yes.”  _ Let’s test that theory.  _ She starts to lean closer to Kara’s face. A sharp inhale reaches her ears, and she stands up when her lips are a few inches from Kara’s. With a proud smirk, she walks a few steps back to the door, and turns to Kara with a raised eyebrow. “Let’s get to bed, birthday girl.”

Kara shakes her head to get back into focus.  _ Woah, for a second there, I thought she was going to kiss me. But that would be crazy… Right?  _ She stands up, and puts her hands on her hips. “You didn’t tell me how old you are.”

“I’m aware.” Lena laughs, realizing Kara is doing her Supergirl pose in pajamas and no glasses.

Said Supergirl turns on her pout. “Lenaaaaa.” She whines.

“Come back to bed, and  **maybe** I’ll tell you… But you have to promise no more disappearing without telling me.”

Kara drops her arms, and looks down with slight embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It wasn’t that. I was worried something happened.”

“Oh.” Kara tilts her head, and bites her lip. “Okay, deal, let’s go.” She walks past Lena, and they go back to the bedroom. 

When they settle back in bed, Lena insists that it’s her turn to hold Kara. Once Kara’s head is settled on Lena’s shoulder with her arm over her stomach, Kara lets out a sigh. “24.” Lena whispers.

Kara’s eyes go wide, and she lifts her head so fast that Lena believes she used super speed. “You’re 24! When’s your birthday?”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Immediately, there is a pout on Kara’s face. “You know when my birthday is.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“You just like making me wait,” Kara mumbles.

“Perhaps.” She smirks, and uses the arm around Kara’s shoulders to pull her back down. “Goodnight, Kara.”

Kara lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Goodnight, Lena.”

When Lena feels Kara’s breathing even out, she picks up her phone off of the nightstand. After half an hour of searching, typing, and messaging, she smiles with satisfaction before joining Kara in sleep.

* * *

 

Kara is woken up by a sweet voice and subtle shaking. The first thing she notices is a warm hand on her shoulder. 

“Kara, wake up.” Lena has a sweet smile on her face, and is sitting on the edge of the bed behind Kara, who is laying on her side. She shakes Kara’s shoulder again. “I can see you smiling. Get up, sleepy head.” 

The birthday girl in question slowly opens her eyes to see something blue inches from her face. She scrunches her brow, and looks over her shoulder to see Lena smiling down at her. Kara looks back, and realizes the blue is the wrapping paper around a box of some kind. “What’s this?”

“Open it, and find out.” Lena bites her lip, as she watches Kara sit up, and pull the box on  to her lap.

Achingly slow, Kara peels off the paper. A wooden box with an intricate design is revealed. Kara looks up from under her brow at Lena.

“Keep going.”  _ Damn, she’s so fucking cute. _

Kara brings her attention back to her gift. She slides a beautifully designed latch open, and pulls up the lid. A small gasp escapes her. “Lena… this… wow, this beautiful, and so so thoughtful.” When her eyes find Lena’s again, there are tears threatening to spill. “Thank you, Lena.” A tear escapes, and she turns her eyes back to the box full of paint colors she’s not sure she has even seen before. She runs a hand carefully over the paints resting on the leather sewn into the box. “I don’t...you didn’t have to…” She sighs. “Lena, you have no idea what this means to me.” Her shoulders begins to shake slightly, as she covers her mouth with a hand to control the sobs.

Lena’s eyebrows raise, and she is only frozen for a moment in shock before jumping into action. Carefully, she closes the box, and moves it to the other side of Kara. She wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders, pulling her in close, and rubbing her back. “Oh, Kara.”

The older woman holds on to her best friend, as she buries her face into Lena’s neck. She settles down shortly, and pulls away from Lena. She pulls both hand up to her the tears off of her face. “I’m sorry.” She looks at the box beside her, and smiles shyly. “I love this, Lena.” She rests a hand on the box. “It’s so beautiful. It’s just...it reminded me…” She sniffled. “On my first birthday as a Danvers, Alex gave me a set of paints in a wooden box. Those paints were...We became sisters because of those paints. It was the first time I felt loved since....”

_ Since Krypton.  _ She reaches for Kara’s free hand, and entwines their fingers. 

“Thank you, Lena. I don’t know what to say.” Her eyes watch Lena’s thumb brush against the back of her hand.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Lena squeezes her hand. “All you have to do is go freshen up, and meet me in the kitchen for your birthday breakfast and next gift.” She releases her hand to stand up.

“Lena, no -” Kara begins to protest that Lena doesn’t have to do all of this.

“Lena, yes.” Lena smirks, and leaves a stunned Kara.

Lena turns the volume up of the music, and sits at the kitchen island to check over her plans on her phone. Laying on the island counter is an assortment of food. Wearing a Harvard tshirt with her hair falling over her shoulders, Lena is the epitome of relaxed. She hears Kara walking down the hall as she send off one last text to Jess. “Happy birthday.” She beams at Kara.

“Wow, Lena! Have I told you how awesome you are?” Her eyes take in all of the food. “You’re playing Disney music!” She squeals.

“It’s all part of the fun day I have planned for you.”

“A whole day?” Kara’s eyes go wide. “How long was I in the bathroom for?” She jokes. “Is that bacon?” She rushes to the sit in the stool next to Lena. 

“Eat up. You’ve got a big day.” Lena slides a plate to Kara, who starts serving herself food.  _ Big difference from before… She’s so comfortable eating around me now.  _ Lena smiles, and begins to serve herself.

After Kara has swallowed a few bites, her curiosity gets the better of her. “So what kind of fun has the clever Lena Luthor planned?”

Lena chuckles.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“And spoil the fun? Of course not.”

“Will you at least tell me how you got those paints so fast when you didn’t even know it was my birthday until last night?”

“You were Cat Grant’s assistant for two years, and you are questioning how a CEO can make time irrelevant when it comes to getting things done?” She quirks an eyebrow.

“That’s a valid point.”

“Yes, now finish eating, and you can have your next present.”

“Lena -”

She raises a hand. “Just enjoy yourself, Kara. You’re not going to win this argument.” She punctuates the statement with a wink.

Kara laughs with a small shake of the head, and continues eating.

When they are finished, the two women settle on the couch. “Okay,” Lena pulls a wrapped box from underneath the couch, and hands it to Kara. “You’re going to need this.”

Smiling at Lena, Kara takes the box, and unwraps it a little faster than the first gift. Her smile grows. “This is so pretty.” She holds up the flowy shirt with an elegant  _ Beauty and the Beast  _ design. Turning to give Lena a smile, she says, “Thank you.” She looks back at the shirt. “Wait… Why do I **need** this?”

“You’ll see. I’m going to change, and then we’ll stop by your place, so you can change into pants without an elastic band.” She gestures at the sweatpants Kara’s wearing.

“I’m not even going to try to ask.”

“Good. You learn fast.” Lena winks, and heads to her room.

* * *

 

When they step out of the elevator on the ground floor, Kara begins to walk to the front door, but Lena stops her by grabbing her wrist. “Not that way.” Lena tugs on Kara’s hand, encouraging her to follow down a hallway. “Thought you would prefer if it were just us.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re about to be the first passenger in my car.”

Kara’s face brightens. “I feel so honored! I’ve been wondering what car would meet your standards.”

“My standards?” Lena smirks over her shoulder at Kara, stopping at the door to her private portion of the garage.

She pushes up her glasses. “Well, yeah. Have you met ou? You’re basically perfect, and tend to only have things around you that are perfect.” Kara shrugs with a nervous smile.

Lena thanks all of her years of Luthor training that just made it possible not to react to being called “perfect” by Kara Danvers. She ignores the hammering of her heart, and smirks at Kara. “Guess that explains you then.” She turns immediately to the door, and pushes it open.

After a stunned moment, Kara follows Lena through the doorway. Lights flicker on overhead to show a concrete garage large enough to hold several school buses. A sleek, black car waits in the middle. “Wow,” Kara breathes out. “I don’t even know what kind of car that is. It’s so shiny looking.”

Turning around to face Kara from several feet in front of her, Lena raises an eyebrow. “It’s a Tesla.” She unlocks the door. “The Model S gets over 100 miles per gallon on average.”

“I figured you would have an environmentally friendly car. Actually, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you had designed your own car.”

Lena gives her a smug look with a chuckle.

“Let me guess, you had something to do with its design.”

Lena shrugs nonchalantly. “You can custom order them. I may have taken it upon myself to forward a few more additional designs. ” She tilts her head toward the car. “Now come see the inside.”  

_ Stay calm. Last thing I need is to cause any accidental damage.  _ “Okay,” Kara nods, and fidgets with her glasses. 

Lena watches Kara slowly approach the passenger side.  _ She’s nervous.  _ Kara hesitates with her hand hovering before the door handle.  _ Oh…  _ Lena walks around the car to Kara.  _ She’s worried about breaking something.  _ With a smile, she opens the door for Kara. “There you go, birthday girl.”

“Thanks,” She touches her glasses with a nervous smile, and slowly gets into the car. Lena closes the door behind her, and gets into the driver seat. “Lena, this car looks more like a piece of art. It’s so… untouched.”

The CEO laughs as she starts the engine. “Not driving it often will have that effect.” With the push of a button, a well-blended door opens to the outside world. “Ready? 

Kara buckles her seatbelt, and flashes a smile at Lena. “Yup. Can I know where we’re going now?”

“Nope.” Lena takes them out of the garage with a smirk.

* * *

 

A small gasp escapes Kara as Lena pulls into a parking lot. “Lena!” She reaches out to touch Lena’s forearm. “Is this why you said I needed the shirt? Are we going to watch  _ Beauty and the Beast _ ?”

Lena smiles, and pulls into a parking spot outside of the theater two hours after surprising Kara with breakfast. “We are.” Her smile turns sympathetic when she sees Kara hesitate to open the door again. “Hey, you’re the guest of honor. I’ve got the door.” She gracefully slides out of her car, and walks around to the other side to open the door for Kara. 

“Thank you,” Kara ducks her head shyly. 

With a smile, Lena closes the door behind Kara, and places a hand on the blonde’s lower back. “Are you ready?”

Kara gives her a wide smile. “Definitely! I have been wanting to see this!”

“Well, let’s get to it.” Lena smirks, and brings her hand back to her side. She leads them straight past the ticket booth of the dine-in theater, and walks up to the usher. 

_ She must have bought tickets online.  _ Kara tilts her head, watching Lena hand a piece of paper to the man.

“Good afternoon,” The usher greets them.

“Hello, I have a confirmation from the owner about a viewing.”

The man looks at the paper, and looks back up with a smile. “Of course, Miss Luthor. I was told to send you directly to theater 8.” He hands the paper back, and gestures down the hallway behind him. “Straight down, and to the left. Enjoy.”

“Thank you,” She turns to Kara, and smirks before grabbing Kara’s hand. As she pulls Kara along with her, the older woman entwines their fingers. Lena takes a deep breath, and tells herself it isn’t the first time they’ve held hands.

“Did you do that thing where you pick what seats you want online beforehand? I’ll pay you back for my ticket.”

Lena gives her a raised eyebrow look. “You will not be paying me back, Kara.”

“But -”

“No buts.”

Kara’s sigh turns into a smile when they walk into the empty theater. The moment they step inside, the projector comes on with the opening castle of Disney movies. “Are we early? No one else is here?”

Lena chuckles again. “Where would you like to sit?”

“Um, there aren’t assigned seats?”

“No, wherever you want to sit is where we’ll sit.”

“Oh, okay.” On the screen, a Disney short with Goofy as the star begins. “Oh! There!” Kara, letting her show, pulls Lena’s hand toward seats in the middle of a row. They sit down, Kara refusing to let go of Lena’s hand. “Perfect. The screen takes up the right amount of space.” She gives Lena a satisfied smile.

“Good choice.” 

A young woman walks up to them. “Welcome, ladies!” Her smile is knowing, and she glances between the two women and their joined hands. “Have either of you been here before?”

“I haven’t.” Lena turns to Kara for her to answer.

“Nope.” Kara shakes her head.

“Cool beans! So I’m Kasee, and I’ll be here for whatever you need.” She pulls two menus from under her arm. “Here are our special menus with everything we have - drinks included.” She picks up a notepad from the bar tabletop in front of their seats and pens. “You’ll write on these what you want to order, and stick them here, so I can see them. I’ll bring them out when you’re ready. Would you like me to bring some water while you look over the menu?”

“That would be lovely,” Lena answers.

“Perfect, I’ll be right back. Take your time. Film starts in,” She looks at her watch. “20 minutes. Let me know if you have any questions.”

“Thanks!” Kara’s smile is bright enough to overshadow the cartoon playing in front of them. When Kasee walks away, she turns her smile on Lena. “This is so cool!”

“Shall we look at the menu?”

Kara nods, not releasing Lena’s left hand. She opens the menu, and begins studying it. “This is a weird menu.”

“How so?” Lena doesn’t look up from her own menu.

“For one, it’s huge. But there aren’t any prices.”

“It’s their full menu. It’s not usually for patrons, as this is what they use to select what a menu will be for different times or events. As for prices, don’t worry about that. It’s all included. You can order whatever you want. As much as you want.”

“Really?” Kara perks up.

Lena hums an affirmation. 

“Alex hadn’t told me that when she came here with Maggie.”

“Hmm, that’s not the case normally.”

“Oh.”  _ Why do I get the feeling Lena pulled some strings?  _

By the time they had placed their food and beverage orders, a Disney medley was playing on the screen. Only five minutes were left until the start of the movie, and no other people had come into the room yet. Kara, who was enthusiastically describing a Disney/Pixar theory to Lena, had not noticed the lack of other patrons. Shortly after the movie started, their food arrived, and all possibility of Kara noticing anyone else disappeared.

When the end credits rolled, Kara turned to Lena with a look so full of adoration, Lena’s breath caught in her throat. Lena was too breathless to say anything. “That was so good!” 

“So you enjoyed yourself?” Lena managed to find her voice.

“Yes!” Kara barely repressed a squeal. She looked around to make sure she didn’t disturb anybody. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Were we the only ones here?” After a few seconds of no answer from Lena, she looked at the CEO to see her biting her lip. “You planned this.” It wasn’t a question.

Lena shrugged. “Ready for our next stop?” She stood up, not trusting herself to be that close to Kara.

Kara hopped up. “N-next stop? Lena… you’ve done too much already.”

The look Lena bestows upon Kara is completely unrestrained, and takes Kara’s breath away. “I don’t think that’s possible… not for you.”

A lump takes up residence in Kara’s throat, and she throws her arms around Lena. “You are so wonderful, Lena. How did I get so lucky to have a best friend like you?” She smiles when she feels and hears Lena’s heart rate pick up. 

Lena returns the hug eagerly.  _ Friend. At least I have her in my life.  _ “I think I’m the lucky one here, Kara.”

_ I’ll do anything for her.  _ Wanting to ease the tension she feels in her friend, she decides to go for a joke. “Lucky enough to tell me where we’re going next?”

Lena’s answering chuckle and playful shove makes Kara feel she made the right choice. “Not a chance.” Lena turns around, and leads them out of the theater.

“Will you at least tell me when your birthday is?”

“Nope.” 

Kara lets out an aggrieved sigh. 

Kara believes that Lena’s reach in National City would even impress Cat Grant. After leaving the theater, Lena drives them to the National City Children’s Museum, that’s usually closed on Sundays at 2:00 PM. The doors opened exclusively for them, and they were granted access to every exhibit and interactive experience. They spend hours laughing, while exploring every inch. Lena finds herself wondering who is having the most fun at times. They joy she feels watching Kara excitedly going from one interactive exhibit to the next is unlike anything she has ever felt before. The amount of pictures each woman takes is ridiculous. Lena laughs loudly at a picture of Kara holding up a ring over her head that created a bubble around her.

They walk past a wall full of pictures drawn by children. Lena points out a picture of what is meant to be Supergirl, and takes a picture of it against Kara’s protests. “It’s so cute, Kara. I think I’ll save it as her contact.” Kara gives her a sidelong look, and Lena only shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t think she’ll mind.”  _ She’s too easy to tease. _ Lena suggests the idea of a Supergirl exhibit with a teasing wink, and they continue on with their exploring.

Hours later, they walk back to Lena’s car with a promise of dinner. “Where are we?” Kara asks when they pull up to a building she knows isn’t a restaurant. 

“You’ll see.” Lena leads them inside an ordinary lobby, and speaks to the receptionist. With barely more than her name said, they are escorted by a young man in a suit into an elevator. The elevator ride is quiet, and they open to the top floor that ends up being a small room on the roof. The young man holds the door across from the elevator open for them. Lena lets Kara go first. 

Two steps out of the door, and Kara stops with an audible gasp. “Lena… what is this?”

Lena steps up beside Kara, with the young man waiting a polite distance away. “It’s still new. They actually just finished it, but I wanted you to be the first one to see it. You know Heroes Park, right?”

“In Metropolis?”

“That’s the one.” Lena takes a breath. “I wanted to gift National City… and Supergirl with a piece of that same message. It took a while to find a building willing to host it. The entire roof has been turned into a park… into a symbol of the good L-Corp wants to do for this city. All of these trees came from Heroes Park.”

Kara looks down at the gravel path they are standing on, and her eyes slowly track around to the grass and trees surrounding her. “It’s beautiful, Lena.”

“Later this week, we can come back for an interview if you would like the first scoop.” Lena winks.

“Wow, that would be great!”

“I’d like to get Supergirl here too.” Lena looks over at Kara, wondering if this will be the time she will officially voice her other identity. 

Kara nods slowly, not wanting to look at Lena. She isn’t ready to break this calm in between place they are in, where she doesn’t know for sure that Lena knows. 

_ Okay, she’s not ready. That’s fine. I’m fine with that. Really.  _ “Hungry?”

On cue, Kara’s stomach growls, and she lets out a deep, embarrassed sigh. “Sorry,” She says sheepishly.

Lena chuckles lightly, and places a hand on Kara’s lower back. She turns to the young man waiting for them. “We’re ready.”

“This way, ma’ams.” He steps out in front of them, and leads them down one of the paths. 

A small clearing appears before them, and a whispered “wow” escapes Kara. The young man leads them to a table set in the center fully set for a dinner. The setup looks like it was pulled straight from one of the five-star restaurants Kara believes Lena frequents. “What’s all this?”

“I couldn’t think of a restaurant that would really suit both my need for privacy and your need for a substantial meal. This was the compromise.”

As if summoned by Lena’s words, a woman in a chef’s uniform steps into the clearing. “Good evening, Miss Luthor.”

“Chef Lofasa,” Lena steps forward to shake the chef’s hand. “Thank you again, for catering this dinner on such short notice.”

“It was hardly a proposition a could say ‘no’ to. You sounded so -”

Lena clears her throat, in hopes that the woman wouldn’t give away anything about her feelings to Kara. While she wouldn’t consider the woman her friend, they were slightly more than acquaintances.

“Invested in your idea.” The chef finished with a knowing smile.

“Kara,” Lena steps back to introduce the two women. “This is -”

“I know who you are.” Lena hadn’t noticed Kara’s wide eyes until that moment. Kara steps forward, and shakes the woman’s hands. “It’s really nice to meet you. I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.”

“Nice to meet you, Kara.” They release hands. 

“I watch a lot of  _ Food Network _ .” Kara internally winces at the lameness of that statement.

Lena chuckles. “Of course you do.”

“Fortunately, I was in the area when I got the call this morning.”

“That’s lucky.” Lena smiles, but not one of the smiles she gives Kara.

“Yes. I wanted to come say ‘hello,’ and meet your friend.” She turns to Kara. “Happy birthday, by the way. Unfortunately, I have to be in LA tonight, so I will be handing over the reins to Chef Garcia and his wait staff. Don’t worry,” She winks at Lena. “He works in one of my places, and is just here to make sure everything runs smoothly. I prepared everything.”

“Have a safe trip.”

“Thank you. Enjoy your night, ladies.”

The young man waiting to the side ushers them to their seats, and explains the menu for the night. Conversation flows easily through all of the courses. Kara eagerly listens to Lena talk about her time at Harvard and MIT, and Lena asks questions about Kara’s internship with Midvale Newspaper. 

With their dessert, another wrapped package is brought out. “Lena… you didn’t.”

“I did.” Lena bites her lip.

Kara sighs. “What am I going to do with you?”

_ Whatever you want.  _ Lena almost voices her thoughts, but settles on another lip bite.

Kara opens the box, and immediately starts laughing. “Lena, this is so cute!” She looks at the hoodie with the words, “I’m a journalist. What’s your superpower?” “I can’t believe how you were able to do all this in less than 12 hours! I’m scared to know what you can do with real planning.”

“You have no idea.” Lena’s voice is introspective.

“Thank you so much, Lena. For everything today. It really has been an amazing day. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to feel like I’ve thanked you enough. Will you please tell me when your birthday is?” Her eyes bore into Lena’s.

Lena lets out a sigh. “It’s not until next year.”

Kara looks slightly crestfallen. “It already passed?? I missed it??”

“It was before I moved here.”

“Oh.” The table grows into a slightly tense silence. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Kara realizes Lena may not even celebrate it.

Lena is saved from responding by the waiter coming back asking if they need anything else. When he leaves, Lena suggests they leave.

The walk to the car is in silence. It’s not uncomfortable, but it’s not as comfortable as it could be with both women lost in their own thoughts.

“Would you like me to take you home?” Lena’s voice cuts in over the music in the car.

“Oh, um…” Kara looks out the window, suddenly remembering where her sister is right now. She lets out a deep sigh. “Sure, you probably want your bed back to yourself.” She tries to laugh casually.

“Kara, I don’t mind if you want to come over. Like I said, I would feel bad to know you were wallowing alone at home.”

“I wouldn’t wallow.”

“But you would think about your sister.”

Kara lets out a slow breath. “I’m sorry. Please please don’t think I’m not beyond grateful for everything you’ve done for me today. It was, wow, it was perfect.” She shrugs. “It just still stings a little that she…”

“I understand, Kara. Tell you what… I still have plenty of ice cream in my freezer. We can spend tonight watching whatever you want, and when… if you’re ready, you can practice what you’re going to say to your sister with me.”

“Oh… You think I should talk to her?”

“I think I don’t want you to lose your sister.”

“Oh.”  _ Oh! Cause she lost Lex…  _ “Thank you, Lena. Ice cream and Netflix with you sounds fun.” She smiles at Lena.

Neither of them are surprised when they night ends without a conversation about what Kara will say to her sister. By an unspoken agreement, they kept conversation to a minimum with a Disney movie playing. Both women were busy with internal struggles. They fall asleep before the movie finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I made the outline for this chapter over a month ago, I noted the part about Lena's birthday plan as "Lena plans something cause she’s extra."
> 
> I forgot I had done that, and it made me laugh when I finally got around to writing this chapter. But it's true... An office full of flowers to say "thank you" and an entire gala to lure some guys with alien weapons...


	9. We Can't Go On Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long chat with my instructor after martial arts class yesterday, and he helped remind me what I wanted to do when I graduated with my Bachelor's. I'm going to probably start posting less often, so I can take a break from writing as much for this. I have a web series I'm working on, and I need to finish a pilot I'm working on, so I can have some people look through it before I submit it to ABCTV.

“Okay,” Maggie huffs, and grabs Alex’s arm. She pulls her out of their seats, and away from the blasting music. “Spill it, Danvers.” She lets Alex’s hand go, and stands across from her.

“What?” Alex looks at her with a furrowed brow.

“You’re sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Babe, you’ve been barely here all night. You’ve barely said anything all day.”

Alex sighs, and looks down at her feet while she leans back against a wall. “We’re missing the show.”

“Not if you start talking.” Alex wipes a hand down her face. “Is it your sister?”

“What?” Alex darts her head up to look at Maggie.

“When it’s a work thing, you get all mumbly and frustrated. If it’s me, you sigh a lot. The only time you get that hurt puppy look is when it’s Kara. And I’d just like to point out the irony of that, since you’re sister can be a bit of a puppy herself.”

Alex raises an eyebrow, and tilts her head.

“So are you going to make me continue doing detective work, or are you going to tell me what’s going on? I thought you two made up yesterday?”

“Yeah, we did.”

“Go on.”

Alex’s shoulders drop. “I’m a terrible sister.”

Maggie reaches out, and holds Alex’s hand. “Alex -”

“Don’t tell me I’m not, cause I totally am.”

“Why do you think that?”

Alex drops her head again. “I forgot… I didn’t…” She sighs heavily.

“Hey, you can talk to me.” Maggie squeezes her hand.

The agent shifts her body, and looks at Maggie with pain in her eyes. “Today is Kara’s birthday.”

Maggie’s eyebrows go up. “Wait… It’s your sister’s birthday? Danvers, why didn’t you say something when I asked you to this?”

“What?”

“Damn Alex, if you told me it was Kara’s birthday, there’s no way I would have dragged you to a concert. Hell, I would have helped you plan something for her.”

Alex’s face softens in a small, grateful smile. “You getting soft on me, Sawyer?”

“Watch it, Danvers.” Maggie nudges Alex’s shoulder. “But seriously… why didn’t you tell me?”

“Honestly? I just… I kind of lost track, and didn’t realize it was already her birthday.” She chuckles self-deprecatingly. “We haven’t exactly been living the most normal life since her last birthday.”

“There’s the understatement of the year.”

Alex finally lets out a real laugh, but it turns into a groan as she slides down the wall to sit on the ground. “It really is though.” She looks at Maggie. “Are you mad at me for sulking through our first trip out of town?”

“Hey,” Maggie sits beside her. “I’m not mad. Just tell me next time, okay? I know how much you love your sister. Being in a relationship doesn’t mean you drop other people in your life.”

“Damn… you really are getting soft on me.”

“Alright, Danvers. I’ll let that slide this once, but only cause you need to decide what you’re gonna do to fix this.”

“I do need to fix this.” She sighs.

“Yeah, you do. She’s probably sitting at home eating disgusting amounts of food.”

“I’m sorry, Maggie. You brought me to see my favorite band, and I’ve been ruining the night.”

“Enough of that, Danvers.” Maggie stands up, and holds a hand out for Alex. “Let’s go.”

Alex allows Maggie to pull her up, and starts to walk back inside to the concert, but Maggie stops her. “What?”

“We’re going home. I don’t like the image of Kara all alone in that tiny studio apartment.” She begins to lead Alex outside, but Alex stops her this time. “What?”

Alex pulls her into a kiss. “Have I told you how badass you are?”

“Not today, no.” Maggie gives her a dimpled smile. “C’mon Danvers, enough of the mushy shit. Your sister needs you.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here?” Alex asks Maggie in the parking lot of her apartment complex.

“Nah, I don’t want you to feel like you’ll have to cut your night short to get back here. It’s only 8. I got to have you all day.” Maggie smiles fully. “We can have fun another night.” She winks.

“Mmm, how did I get so lucky?” Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s shoulders, and pulls her into a long kiss. “Lunch tomorrow?”

“I’ll bring something to you.” Maggie kisses her again.

“Thanks again, Maggie.”

“Good luck with your sister.”

Alex watches Maggie drive off before walking to her motorcycle. _Shit, I should bring her something._

* * *

 

As she walks up the stairs to Kara’s apartment, Alex maneuvers the cupcake out of the box it came in, and tosses the box in a trash can at the top of the stairs. She pulls a candle and lighter out of her pocket. Once the candle is lit, she knocks on Kara’s door with an apologetic smile on her face for her sister to see through the door. Her smile slowly falls with every passing second. With a furrowed brow, she knocks again. “Kara?” _Damn, I didn’t realize she was that upset._ She sighs, and pulls out her keys. The door opens to complete darkness. “Kara?” Putting the cupcake on the counter, she pulls out her gun as she walks further into the apartment. Hearing absolute silence, she flips on a nearby light. Her gun lowers, and she puts her hands on her hips. _Where is she?_

She leaves the bedroom part of the studio, and goes back to the kitchen. When she sees a wooden box on the counter, she grows worried. Carefully, she opens it. “What the hell?” She closes it, and flips it over. On the bottom, there’s an engraving.

 

_To help you paint images as bright as your smile…_

_Happy Birthday, Kara_

 

“Who the hell?” Alex sets the box down, and looks around again for any hints of someone else. Unsure of what to do, she puts the cupcake in the fridge, and looks around awkwardly. _Guess I’ll just wait for her to come home._

 **Alex:** Kara isn’t home. You haven’t heard any Supergirl news, have you?

 **Maggie:** No. Is everything okay?

 **Alex:** It doesn’t look like anything happened. The only thing out of place is this weird box of paints, but I’m just gonna wait for her to get home.

 **Maggie:** Paints?

 **Alex:** Yeah, looks like someone got her a birthday gift.

 **Maggie:** I thought you said nobody else knows about it.

 **Alex:** That’s what I thought.

 **Maggie:** Who do you think got her the paints?

 **Alex:** I thought for a second she could have gotten them herself, but there’s an engraving on it.

 **Maggie:** Hmmm… send me a picture.

Alex sends several pictures of the box to show it and the paints inside.

 **Maggie:** That’s a nice birthday gift. Little Danvers paints?

 **Alex:** You have no idea… It must have been Winn or James. She’s still not crazy about the whole Guardian thing.

 **Maggie:** I don’t think it was them.

 **Alex:** It has to be. She’s not close enough to anyone else that would do that.

 **Maggie:** Wanna make it interesting?

 **Alex:** Oh god…

 **Maggie:** Next weekend at my place if I win.

 **Alex:** You haven’t even said who you think it is.

 **Maggie:** Take it or leave it, Danvers.

 **Alex:** Fine, fine. Who do you think it is?

 **Maggie:** Little Luthor.

 **Maggie:** G’night, Alex! ;p

 **Alex:** WHAT????

 **Alex:** MAGGIE, YOU BETTER TEXT ME BACK!!!

 **Alex:** WHY AREN’T YOU PICKING UP THE PHONE???

* * *

 

Lena wakes up to an empty bed. She sighs heavily. _I can_ **_not_ ** _be that accustomed to waking up with Kara. Seriously… it’s pathetic._ She sits up, and checks the nightstand on Kara’s side to see that her phone and glasses are missing. _Did she leave? Maybe I made her uncomfortable yesterday…_ She stands up to go to the bathroom. _Or maybe she had a Supergirl emergency._ Coming out of the bathroom feeling more awake and refreshed, the smell of coffee hits Lena. _I didn’t set the alarm for that…_

She walks out of her bedroom, and to the kitchen. When she turns, she freezes at the sight before her.

Kara is wearing the shorts she slept in with her new journalist hoodie Lena gave her. She has headphones in her ears, and is humming and moving her head with the music while flipping pancakes. Lena lifts a hand to cover her mouth, and moves so the wall is covering half of her body. She switches her phone on, and begins recording Kara, unable to resist. _When am I ever going to be able to see Kara Danvers dancing and flipping pancakes in my kitchen again?_ After a particular theatrical flip of a pancake, Kara spins around and sings out the chorus of some Katy Perry song. Lena holds her hand tighter over her mouth. _So much for Luthors never showing reactions…_

When it seems Kara is about to finish cooking, she turns her camera off, and slides her phone back into her pocket. She steps out from her partial hiding spot, and leans an elbow against the wall, waiting for Kara to notice her presence.

Kara turns the stove off, and spins around again. This time, she sees Lena. She freezes with her eyes wide, looking directly at Lena. “Um…” Her mouth opens and closes a few times to try to figure out what to say.

“That was quite the performance, Kara.” Lena manages to keep a serious expression with only a smirk.

As expected, Kara adjusts her glasses, and looks away. The black of her hoodie makes her blush stand out even more. “Um...I...Pancakes.” She shakes her head. “I made pancakes. Yesterday was just,” She sighs. “So awesome. I couldn’t not make you breakfast after that.” _And I was up early to put out a fire, but I can’t tell you that._

“You’re too kind, Kara.” Lena joins Kara in the kitchen. _I can’t tell her I thought she just up and left._

Kara beams. “Lena, you literally planned an entire day for me yesterday in one morning. All I did was make pancakes.”

Lena lays her arm on Kara’s forearm. “That’s not all you’ve done.” She removes her arm, the contact feeling too much for her in the moment. “I have to go into L-Corp later, so let’s eat, and then I’ll drop you off at home.”

“Okay,” Kara doesn’t bother to tell her she can get home on her own.

* * *

 

With a smile still on her face from her morning with Lena, Kara walks into her apartment. She hangs her coat on the hook, and turns around to see a gun pointed at her face. “Alex?”

Alex had rolled off of the couch, and was now braced in front of it with her gun trained at Kara. “Kara, what the hell?” She holsters the gun, and goes to her sister. “Where have you been? I came here last night, and you weren’t here, so I waited, but I must have fallen asleep.” She looks her sister up and down with her hands on her hips.

Kara crosses her arms under the harsh glare. “I was out.”

“I got that much on my own.”

With a sigh, Kara walks past Alex, and sets her purse on the kitchen island. “I was at Lena’s, and we fell asleep watching Netflix.” Kara shrugs, and waits for Alex’s token Luthor protests.

Closing her eyes, Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. “So you’re okay, right?”

“I’m just fine, Alex.” She says it with a little more bite than intended. “How was your concert?”

“I was more worried about my sister.”

Kara softens a little. “Alex -”

“No, let me get this out… Kara, I didn’t mean to make it seem like my relationship with Maggie is more important about my relationship with you. And I feel just so bad about not realizing what day it was.” She takes a step closer. “You will always be my little sister. You will always be a priority.”

Kara looks down for a moment before looking her sister in the eye. “I just… I feel so selfish because you’ve spent the past 13 years making your life revolve around taking care of me, and now you’re finally happy. And, Alex, I’m really really happy for you. I love you, and I love that Maggie makes you smile like I’ve never seen anyone be able to do before. But… I can’t help but miss you.”

“Oh, Kara.” Alex pulls Kara into a hug. “No matter what, I never want you to ever doubt that I love you. I don’t just see it as some responsibility I have to take care of you.” She pulls back, and holds Alex at arm’s distance. “I **want** to be there for you, and I want you to be happy too. I’m sorry I forgot it was your earth birthday yesterday.”

“I’m sorry for being selfish.”

“No, Kara. You weren’t being selfish.” She pulls Kara into another hug. After a moment, she chuckles a little.

“What?” Kara pulls back.

“Nothing, it’s just… it’s times like this when I can really tell whose little sister you are. We’re both so stubborn.”

“Are you actually admitting to be stubborn, Alex?”

Alex groans, and pushes Kara back. “I take it back.” They both laugh. “Now I won’t share your birthday cupcake with you.” She walks to the fridge.

“Birthday cupcake?” Kara perks up.

Alex sets the cupcake on the counter, and picks up the candle she set aside. She lights it, and moves it closer to Kara. “Make a wish… No freeze breath.”

Biting her lip, she looks at the flickering light of the candle. _I’m not sure there’s anything I want for myself…_ A small smile tugs on her lips when a certain green-eyed CEO comes to mind, and she gently blows out the candle.

“What’d you wish for?”

Rolling her eyes, Kara retrieves two forks and a butter knife from a drawer. “I can’t tell you that.” She cuts the cupcake in half, and hands one of the forks to Alex. They take their first bite in silence, both waiting for a way to cut the tension still not completely dissolved.

“Did you -”

Knocking on the door interrupts Alex, sending a shameful amount of relief through her since she was about to ask about Kara’s night with Lena. Thankful for the tension to be broken, Kara didn’t think to check who was at the door. She pulled it open, and widened her eyes in shock. “Kal-El?!” After a second of shock, she notices another visitor. “Lois?!” She smiles widely, and indulges in hugging her cousin as tightly as she can. Her hug with Lois is gentle, but just as warm. “Sorry, come in.”

They walk inside, and greet Alex.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you both, because I am, but what are both of you doing in National City?”

Clark laughs. “It’s good to see you too, Kara. Actually, I came to see Lois safely.”

“I’ve been assigned with the Lillian Luthor trial. I know it’s not until next week, but I could use the break.” Lois speaks up.

Alex and Clark are looking at Lois as she speaks, but Lois is watching Kara. At the mention of that particular Luthor’s name, Kara’s gaze went downward, and she appeared slightly uncomfortable.

“But,” Lois adds a more cheerful tone to her voice, trying to cover up her slip-up. “We don’t need to worry about that today, because I,” She drags out the “I” as her hands fish in the bag over her shoulder, and pulls out a bottle of rum. “Have missed you two.”

Alex groans, and rubs her forehead. “I can still feel the headache from last time.”

Clark rolls his eyes, and laugh good-naturedly. “Lois -”

“Hush, Smallville. At least Alex knows how to have fun.” She shoves Clark playfully. “What do you say ladies? Wanna welcome me to National City the right way?” She waves the bottle in front of the two girls.

“Lois…” Alex crosses her arms.

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’ve become a lightweight.” Lois teases.

“Ha!” Alex scoffs. She gets a mischievous look, and looks sideways at Kara. “But you wanna know who’s a lightweight…”

All eyes shift to Kara, whose eyebrows shoot up. Her mouths opens and closes as she tries to find words. “I...uh...um…”

“She got into some alien alcohol.” Alex laughs.

“Son of a bitch,” Lois tilts her head as she appraises Kara. She turns toward Clark, and opens her mouth to speak, but he talks first.

“Oh. No. That’s not going to happen.” His eyes go a little wide, but he’s smiling.

“Kara,” Lois brings the attention back to the blonde. “Why are you quiet? You’re never quiet.”

Alex sighs, and goes to the fridge to get a beer. “Always a straight shooter, Lane.”

“Hey, we’re all thinking it.” She turns her attention to Kara. “It’s the Luthor shit, isn’t it?”

“Um, what do you mean?” Kara asks.

“The whole mother/son situation you’ve got going on that gives good ol’ Oedipus a run for his money. You know, minus the sex part.”

Kara looks at Clark with confusion evident on her face.

He shrugs. “You get used to just listening until it makes sense.”

Lois backslaps Clark in the stomach. “Go play nice with Alex, and let me talk to my favorite superhero.”

“Hey!”

“Favorite female superhero?” Lois teases.

Clark laughs, and goes with Alex to sit on the couch.

“Spill it, Super Junior. I’ve been through supporting one Super during a Luthor trial. How are you doing” Lois’ tone softens.

“Honestly, things have been a little busy around here, and I haven’t had time to think about it. But, now that you bring it up, maybe we can talk about it soon.”

“Of course, Kara.” Lois hugs her. “Smallville! Midvale!” She shouts toward the living room.

Two deep sighs are her answer. Alex and Clark look over at Lois.

“We need a welcome party. What do you say, Kara?”

Alex joins them in the kitchen. “I think you deserve to have a little fun with everyone that cares about you.” _A birthday party._

Kara sighs, and takes off her glasses to rub her eyes. “Clark?”

“Kara, if you’re going to ask me for advice on how to say “no” to Lois, you will be thoroughly disappointed.” Clark laughs, as he joins them in the kitchen.

“So it’s settled. We’re having a party!” Lois puts the rum on the kitchen island.

Kara laughs, and rubs her forehead. “When are -”

“It’s only 10, so we’ve got time to get this place ready. Besides, Clark heads back to Metropolis tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Clark turns to Kara. “Are you okay with this here?”

Stretching her arms, Kara shrugs in defeat. “I wouldn’t want to subject someone else’s place to whatever may happen.”

“Good, now that we’ve got that settled..” Lois turns her attention to Alex. “I’m going to need you to show me where I can get alcohol that will get Little Red Riding Hood over here to loosen up while we are out shopping.” She points a finger a Clark. “You hunt down Jimmy, and tell him I’m going to want plenty of pictures tonight. Oh! And that CatCo will be starting late tomorrow.” She winks at Kara. “Kara, invite the rest of your ‘superfriends.’ A little birdie told me that’s what you call them.”

“Does that include your sister?” Kara asks with the least amount of awkwardness she can muster.

“Is she even on this continent?” Lois raises an eyebrow.

“She’s in National City for the trial too.” Alex answers.

“Well, if Jimmy can put on his big boy undies, and handle being around his ex, then I can be in the same room as my sister.”

“Should I word it that way when I invite him?” Clark smiles at Lois.

“Oh, I insist.” Lois smirks.

Kara leans close to Alex to whisper, “Why are you letting this happen?”

Alex whispers back, “Happy birthday?”

Kara rolls her eyes, and shakes her head. “Alex is going to be bringing a new superfriend along too.” She gives Alex a sidelong look full of mischief, resulting in Alex’s eyes going wide. Alex opens her mouth to retort, but Lois beats her to it.

“Alexandra Danvers! You’re in a relationship.” It wasn’t a question.

Alex sighs. _Why_ **_am_ ** _I going along with this party?_

“Kara, dear, make sure they come.” Lois smiles.

No one notices Lois’ use of a non-gender specific pronoun. “Oh, I will!” Kara smiles triumphantly.

“What about you, Kara?” Lois asks.

“Oh…” Kara fidgets with her glasses. “Nope, not me.”

Lois hums thoughtfully. “Alright, we’re wasting daylight. How does 6 sound?” Everyone nods. “Good answer.” She turns to Clark. “Go find your buddy, and tell him to bring something. I will not be the only one supplying food for the two of you.” She points at Kara and Clark in turn. Everyone laughs a little at that.

Clark pulls out his phone, and walks out of the door. Lois turns to the two other women. “You know,” Alex begins. “Last time you visited was when Kara first moved here… and that was a hot mess.”

“Yes, but Kara was at NCU at the time, and we didn’t know it was possible for her to get drunk. This time, you and I will be holding up her hair.” She winks conspiratorially.

“No!” Kara’s eyes go wide. “There’s no way I want to live through that again - especially not if I’m the one drunk.”

Lois only laughs, and takes her bottle of rum to the freezer. She opens it, and pauses before looking at Kara over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

Kara’s voice gets defensive. “I like to be prepared for ice cream emergencies.”

A snort of laughter leaves Lois, and she finds a spot for the rum. “Haven’t changed much, have you?”

“Ice cream is one of my favorite things on Earth, I’ll have you know.”

Lois laughs again. “So Alex, are you going to tell me about your mystery person, or should I wait until tonight to use my interview skills?”

Alex groans. “I’m regretting agreeing to this whole party idea.”

“Too late, bitch.” She winks at Alex. “Kara, do you want to come shopping with us?”

“Oh, no. I think I’ll get things ready here, and invite everyone over.”

“Okay, babe. Text us, if you wanna meet up later. I do want to hear about how you’ve managed so many interviews with Lena Luthor. Maybe you can take me with you on your next one.” She turns to Alex. “Ready, Danvers?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Lois walks out of the door, and Alex sighs. “You sure you’re okay with this, Kara? I can -”

“No, it’s fine. It will actually be nice to have everyone together. It’s been a long time.” Kara smiles.

“Wish me luck with her.”

“Good luck.”

Kara lets out a long breath when the door closes. _This is_ **_not_ ** _how I saw my day going._ She looks around her apartment, and sees the paint box laying on the counter. Her eyes go wide, and she straightens. “Did she say she wanted to interview Lena?” Kara groans. “Crap. I should give her a heads up.” She walks to her bedroom to change, since she’s still in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her new t-shirt and hoodie from Lena are in her bag. Pausing in front of her clothing rack, she wonders which “her” should be the one to tell Lena. A smile plays at her lips when an idea forms. She pulls out her superphone.

 **Superbabe:** Are you in your office?

Knowing Lena is likely busy, she decides to take a shower. When she comes out, there is a message waiting for her.

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** I’m in one of my labs. Is everything okay?

 **Superbabe:** Everything is fine! I just found out something, and thought I would give you a heads up (and share the irony).

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** Do tell.

 **Superbabe:** It would appear the Lois Lane is visiting.

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** You aren’t going to drop me for another L.L., are you?

 **Suberbabe:** Never!

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** Good to know. I’m sorry to have to cut this conversation short, but I am currently running some tests. If I want to be home at a reasonable hour, I need to get back to it.

 **Superbabe:** Of course. I understand. Have a good day.

 **Lois Lane 2.0:** You too. Thanks for the heads up.

Kara finishes getting dressed, and goes to the kitchen in the search of food. While she eats, she texts Winn and Lucy.

 **Kara:** Hey!!! Clark and Lois are in town. Clark will only be here tonight, so Lois wants to have a bit of a party. Please tell me you’re in.

 **Winn:** What??? Do you even have to ask???

She finishes texting Winn by the time Lucy responds.

 **Kara:** Hey Lucy, I heard you were in town. We’re having a bit of a last minute get together at my place tonight. I’d love it if you came. We all would.

 **Lucy:** Hello Kara. Can I ask who is “we”?

 **Kara:** You know… the usual group

 **Kara:** Plus some out of towners

 **Lucy:** So my ex and my sister?

Kara sighs. _Why do all of my friends have to be so smart?_

 **Kara:** I thought you and James were on good terms. And Lois wants you here. So do I.

 **Lucy:** I wasn’t aware we were that close.

 **Kara:** You left right when we started to become friends :(

 **Lucy:** Putting a sad face won’t help your cause.

 **Kara:** I could find you, and use a pout in person.

 **Lucy:** What does my sister want?

 **Kara:** Why does she have to want something?

 **Lucy:** Have you met her?

 **Kara:** Please, Lucy? If I’m being honest, it would be nice to have someone there that I’m not mad at or was recently in a fight with.

 **Lucy:** What have I missed?

 **Kara:** Don’t get me started.

 **Kara:** Did I mention that the new vigilante, Guardian, is James?

Several minutes pass before Kara gets an answer.

 **Lucy:** What time?

Kara smiles in victory, knowing someone else will be on her side of this battle.

 **Kara:** 6\. You remember my address.

 **Lucy:** Yes. I’ll see you then.

Once fed, she cleans up her apartment in less than ten minutes. She picks up the paints Lena gave her, and looks around for the perfect place. Her eyes fall to an empty canvas in the corner. Without conscious thought, she ends up standing before the canvas on her easel with the new paints open before her. She uses the focus of painting to keep her from inviting Lena to the party. Her logical mind knows that would be an absolutely terrible idea for practically everyone. There’s no way Lena would be comfortable around the combination of strangers, ruthless journalists from the city Lex attacked, protective over sister, NCPD detective, and judgement based on her name. The only person that would be anywhere near cordial, besides Kara herself, would be Maggie. By the sound of her texts with Supergirl, she was probably going to be busy anyways.

Three hours fly by, and Kara has managed to convince herself not inviting Lena is the right idea, and has completed the painting. Wanting to keep it away prying eyes, she finds a place to keep it safe. Surprised at her sister’s lack of reaching out, Kara decides to text her.

 **Kara:** How’s shopping with Lois?

 **Alex:** Come downstairs, and find out for yourself.

Confused, Kara heads downstairs. In the garage under her building, she sees Lois and Alex pulling into a spot. Alex is rubbing her forehead, and Lois is talking about something Kara doesn’t bother to try to listen to. They get out of the car after parking.

Lois sees Kara first. “Kara! Excellent. We’ll need some assistance.” She opens the back door of the car, and Kara speeds over to catch the bag about to fall out.

“Lois! What did you buy?” She peers into the backseat full of loaded bags.

Alex interjects, exasperation evident in her voice. “What didn’t she buy?”

Lois only laughs, and opens the trunk.

“There’s more?” Kara sounds incredulous.

“Since Kara is here to help, I’m going to go home and shower. I’ll be back around 5.” Alex doesn’t wait for a response, and goes straight to her motorcycle.

“You know you loved shopping with me.” Lois calls after her.

“What did you do to my sister?”

Lois laughs. “Nothing. Damn, Kara. You have no faith in me.” She shakes her head in mock outrage. “I’m just not comfortable with uncomfortable silence. Your sister didn’t do well at keeping her half of the conversation, so I filled in the blank spaces.”

“You talked my sister’s ear off, didn’t you?”

Lois waves off the comment. “Come on, Little Red. Let’s get these bags upstairs.”

“That’s a new one.” Kara mumbles, reaching for the bags.

“Oh, the name?” Kara looks a little shocked. “I’m a reporter. It’s my job to listen even when people don’t want me to, Kara. Mumbling won’t work on me. As for the name… It just seems fitting with the red cape.” She winks, and turns with her hands full of bags. They get all of the bags to Kara’s apartment in one trip. “Kara, be a dear, and use a quick burst to get all of this put away.”

Kara looks unsure. “What?”

“While I’m not normally a fan of power use on house tasks, it would be best to get this done quickly. We need to talk.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and her mouth opens and closes a few times.

“Easy there. No need for the fish out of water impression. Just… put this up, and we’ll chat. Okay?”

With a small nod, Kara puts everything away in the amount of time it takes Lois to sit on the couch. Kara stops in the middle of the kitchen, looking at her cousin’s girlfriend.

Lois pats the couch beside her. “Get your tail out from between your legs, and join me.”

Kara refrains from letting out a sigh, and joins the woman on the couch.

“Look, I know we aren’t exactly close. I’ve really only spent that one weekend with you two, but I know enough to tell something is up with you two.”

Kara groans internally. _She’s so forward._

“You two fighting?”

“No? No. We...we made up. It wasn’t really a fight though. There’s just a lot going on right now, and we kind of let it get between us I guess.”

“Hey, I’ve known your cousin a very long time. He struggled too. I know the media had you under his shadow in the beginning, but that’s not the case anymore. Not completely. Give it time, kiddo.”

Kara shrugs. “Yeah, I know that.”

“That’s not all that’s bothering you though.” It’s not a question.

“I’m trying to find the balance between being a superhero, and finding time to process what goes on in my life.”

“What kind of things are you trying to process?”

“I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Why don’t you tell me about what’s been going on since you’ve been feeling this way?”

Kara takes a deep breath, and begins with Mon-El landing on Earth. She explains what it felt like to finally feel like she was getting a chance to be the mentor she came to Earth to be. She talks about Alex and Maggie, with a promise from Lois to act surprised. Soon, Kara is talking about meeting and becoming closer to Lena. They Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy story even comes out. Lois enjoys that particular story, and suggests Kara try to reach out to Bruce Wayne for an interview on his opinion of that. Kara shrugs it off with a mental note to circulate back to that later.

Lois soon realizes Kara is heavily talking about Lena Luthor.

“If you’re going to interview her, can you please like… I don’t know. Don’t just paint her as another Luthor.”

“I have an idea. How about we co-write an article for both of our companies? She clearly thinks highly of your work. It’s no secret in the journalism world that some newbie has been able to get more words from Lena Luthor in just a few months than everyone else combined. She’s such a private person. Always has been.”

“She’s a really great friend.”

“To Kara Danvers and Supergirl, it would seem.”

“That’s risky, isn’t it?”

Lois laughs because it’s so obvious to her that Lena knows who she really is. “Given who she is -”

“She’s not just another Luthor.” Kara quickly interjects.

“Woah there, Supergirl. A little quick on the draw there. We’ll get back to that in a moment. But, for now, that’s not what I was going to say at all. Believe it or not, I’m not in favor of lumping people with their family name. I was going to say that because of who she is and how high profile she’s become, it may be more dangerous for her to not have Supergirl looking out for her.”

“You don’t think it turns you into a target associating with a hero?”

Lois laughs. “Lena Luthor already has multiple targets on that tough exterior. Having Supergirl in her corner gives her some obstacles before anyone can even see those targets. You can’t see the people you… care about as a weakness. They are the ones that give you strength to come back from a fight.”

Kara looks away with a thoughtful expression. _I never thought of it that way._

“Will you introduce me to her?”

“Lois, I’m not sure I feel good about asking for an interview right -”

“No, no. Not just for the interview.”

Kara scrunches her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yes. I never really saw her back in Smallville. She stayed to her own devices, and I left while she was still pretty young.”

“Um, okay. When?”

“Invite her over.” She shrugs.

“What?”

“We are having a party soon.”

“No!” Kara’s eyes go wide. “I mean, yes, I like hanging out with her, but that’s not a good idea for anyone. She would be really uncomfortable. Actually, she would probably say ‘no.’” She pauses. “Even if she wasn’t busy at L-Corp tonight.”

Lois stares at Kara for a moment. “Okay.” She says calmly. “We can talk about an interview later then. Let’s go back to that quick draw, Sheriff Woody.” Lois chuckles at the confusion on Kara’s face. “I take it you’ve had to do that so much, you probably don’t even realize it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You almost roasted me right here when you thought I was going to call her a Luthor.”

Kara pushes her glasses up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you or anything.”

“You didn’t. It was a joke. The roasting part not the snapping at me part. Been having to defend her a lot?”

“People just keep telling me I can’t even be her friend because of her last name.”

“I can see why they would want that. And before you go off again, let me explain. It’s hard when the possibility of history repeating itself is presented to people that fear the same outcome. I lived through everything that went down with Clark and Lex. It was ugly, Kara. I’m not taking sides here, because I, better than most people, know that hate isn’t necessarily genetic. I know you’ve met my father.” She gives Kara a pointed look.

“Yeah, you’re nothing like him.”

“Exactly. There are clearly plenty of people telling you to be wary of her, so I will just be a neutral, honest party. At least until I meet her.” She winks.

“Thanks, Lois.” She gives her a hug.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Who do **you** think Mon-El was talking about?”

Kara forgot she told Lois about that in her rambling earlier. This is the first time she’s thought of that particular comment since that night. “I...I haven’t had time to think about that.”

“Who do you want it to be?”

Kara swallows heavily, and looks out of the window.

For once, she’s thankful of an interruption when her door swings open. “Little Danvers!”

Kara jumps up, and smiles at Maggie. “Maggie!” She rushes over to the woman, and takes the beer from her hands to set it on the counter. She immediately turns, and wraps the woman in a hug, much to Maggie’s surprise.

“Hello to you too, Kara.” Maggie’s eyebrows are almost up to her hairline. “We’re a little early.”

Kara releases Maggie, and looks behind her as Alex walks into the apartment with a beer in her hands. “Alex… it’s not even 5.” She motions to the beer.

“I needed it.” She grumbles, and looks from Maggie to Lois, who is now walking toward them.

“I knew it! Damn, I wish I had made a bet on that.” She extends a hand to Maggie. “Hello, I’m Lois.” She smiles when Maggie shakes her hand.

Offering her own dimpled smile, Maggie looks back at Alex chugging the rest of her beer before answering. “Maggie Sawyer.”

They release hands, and Lois nudges Alex in the shoulder. “Nice, Alex.”

“So what were you right about?” Kara asks, not understanding the glare on her sister’s face directed at a laughing Lois.

“I think I have something to do with that, Little Danvers?” Maggie smiles at Alex.

Kara furrows her brow.

“She wanted to make a bet on what team your sister is on.”

Slowly, Kara’s face takes on comprehension.

“Speaking of bets…” Maggie looks at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” Alex answers, and goes to put the beers in the fridge. “Didn’t ask.”

“What’s with the cryptics?” Lois asks.

Maggie decides to take charge of the situation. “So Kara, Alex tells me that you hung out with Little Luthor yesterday?”

Kara nods. _Now she has something to say about that too?_

“You have a good time?”

Kara is a little taken aback by the question. “Oh. Yes, we always do.”

Lois tilts her head at Kara, and sees Maggie do the same thing out of the corner of her eye. “Always? So you hang out often?” Lois asks, and looks over at Maggie with a smirk.

Maggie raises an eyebrow, and thinks she may like this Lois person.

Kara shrugs at Lois. “I guess.”

Maggie hums thoughtfully. “I’m glad you had a good night last night. Sorry about stealing Alex by the way.”

“No, it’s fine. I really want to move past all of the apologies about that.”

“Done.” Maggie smiles. “So did Lena know what yesterday was, or what?”

Kara crosses her arms. _Why are they asking so many questions?_ “Not at first, no.”

“Oh my god, Maggie!” Alex finally walks over, looking and sounding completely exasperated. She turns to Kara. “Who did you get the paints from?”

Kara’s eyes go wide. “What?”

“When I got here last night, there was a box of paints with some engraving on the bottom. Before you say anything… No, I wasn’t looking through your stuff. My sister wasn’t in her apartment, and a strange box was on the counter.”

Everyone looks at Kara, whose eyes are wide. _There was engraving on it?_ She clears her throat. “Lena.” She shrugs. A brief moment of silence is the response, so she takes the opportunity to slip away to the living room.

That breaks the other three women out of their second of shock. Lois’ eyebrows go up, and she watches Kara. Maggie smiles smugly at Alex. Alex looks at Maggie with a furrowed brow. “How did you know?” She asks Maggie.

Maggie shrugs, and her smile grows. “Next weekend at my place, it is.” She winks, and goes to the living room.

Lois and Alex look at each other. “Do you make bets on your sister?

Alex rolls her eyes, and they both go to the living room.

Kara runs her fingers over the engraving with a small smile on her face. When she hears Maggie coming, she sets it back down.

 _Oh shit…_ Maggie didn’t miss the look on Kara’s face. _Nope. Not bringing that up to Alex. It’s not my place, and whatever bet we could make would not be worth her reaction._ Maggie sits on the couch. “So what do we do while we wait for everyone?”


	10. Way To Make It Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used "Smallville" Lois as a basis for this one. Tyler Hoechlin was great for his short amount of time as Superman. I used both his Clark Kent and the one from "Smallville." There are even some actual Lois Lane quotes in the next few stories. While doing research on her, I came upon a hilarious fun fact. It wasn't just the fact that was funny, but the actual fact that they put her "favorite swear words" as a fact was hilarious. They are "bitch" and "son of a bitch." Also, I tried to use some of the relationship Lois had with Tess Mercer (AKA Lena Lutessa Luthor).

This is the first time the super friends have all gotten together in a long time. For Clark, Lois, Lucy, and Maggie, this is an entirely new experience.

Clark showed up with James in time to be put to work setting up food and drinks.

“Hey!” Lois says enthusiastically. “We need shots before everyone else shows up.”

“Lois, this is practically everyone.” Kara notes.

Lois waves her off. She hands filled shot glasses to everyone. No one even saw her pouring them. She lifts hers up, and stares everyone down until they are doing so too. “To what will definitely be a night to tell stories about!” Several eyes roll, but everyone downs their shots.

Kara coughs a little, and Maggie pats her on the back. “No choking on the rum, Little Danvers.”

The Danvers in question clears her throat, and sniffs her glass. “That wasn’t rum.” She looks at Lois. “You found that glowing stuff, didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t exactly hidden, Little Red. I opened the cabinet Alex said the alcohol was in, and it was right there. I figured the blue, glowing shit wasn’t for humans.” She winks. “What do you think, Smallville?”

“I saw what it was **before** I drank it,” He looks at Kara. “And poured it down the sink.”

“You cheat.” Lois teases.

A knock on the door signals the arrival of someone else. “Come in.” Lois shouts.

The door opens, and Winn comes in with a bag slung over his shoulder and a huge smile. He makes his greetings.

Maggie leans over to Alex. “How exactly does Kara know Clark and Lois?”

Kara and Clark turn wide eyes to Maggie. “Alex,” Kara shouts from across the kitchen island. All eyes shift to Kara. She clears her throat. _Didn’t think that through._

Lois comes to her rescue. “Alex, you didn’t tell me she got loud when she drinks.” The tension breaks, and everyone laughs a little.

“Don’t tell me the party started without me.” A voice comes from the doorway.

Everyone turns to see Lucy Lane standing with her arms crossed. Kara is the first to react. She rushes to Lucy, and pulls her into a hug. Lucy stiffens slightly, but brings her arms up with a small pat to Kara’s back. “Hi, Kara.”

Kara pulls back, and smiles widely. “Hey! Sorry, I was just excited to see you!”

Lucy looks uncertain, but doesn’t say anything.

“Anyways,” Kara gestures to the others in the apartment. “I think you know most of the people here with the exception of Maggie.”

Maggie gives a little wave with her trademark smile. “That would be me.”

Lucy smiles politely. “Lucy.” She looks around the room.

“Okay, let’s just do this now.” Lois speaks up, and walks around the island to go to Lucy. She walks straight up to her, and pulls her into a hug. “Hug me back, bitch.” She whispers.

Lucy snorts out a laugh, and hugs her sister. “You’re insufferable.”

Her sister releases her, but keeps her hands on Lucy’s upper arms. “But in the best way.” She winks, before stepping back. “I think we need some music, and a good game.”

* * *

 

“Listen up!” Winn slurs a little too loudly from his spot on the floor around the coffee table. The exclamation causes more laughter as opposed to the silence Winn was hoping for. “Hey!” He pouts. “I’m trying to explain the rules.”

“Winn,” James speaks up from across the table. “We all know how to play BS.”

“Kara doesn’t!” Winn protests.

“Kara does.” Kara giggles tipsily at her cleverness.

Alex rolls her eyes. _Great. Drunk Kara._ She looks at Kara sitting on the floor in front of the television.

“Fine,” Winn huffs.

Maggie pulls two cards from her hand, and sets them face down on the coffee table. “Two aces.”

Winn grumbles something about wanting to go first.

Within a few minutes, Winn and Clark have a majority of the cards in their hands. “Give it up, Smallville.” Is uttered multiple times by Lois.

Alex gets down to two cards. On her turn, she places one down, claiming it to be a King. Kara calls “BS” as soon as it touches the pile.

The DEO agent groans, and picks up the pile of 10+ cards. Kara giggles. Maggie and Lois take their turns before Kara calls “BS” on Clark, forcing him to pick up six cards. Clark has to pick up James' 3 Jacks after trying to catch him. Winn, Lucy, and Kara go without anyone speaking. Kara calls out Maggie and Alex next.

Kara gets down to one card, and is vibrating with excitement. She opens her mouth to call “BS” on James, but Lois interrupts her.

“Son of a bitch!” Everyone looks at Lois. “Kara, what the hell?”

Everyone looks at Kara, whose eyes go wider than should be possible. She’s hugging her lone card to her chest.

Alex looks back at Lois, and then back at Kara. “Kara!” She slaps her on the back of the head. “You’ve been cheating!”

“What?” Everyone, except Alex and Lois, exclaim.

“She has been looking at our cards!” Lois taps the side of her right eye.

All eyes go back to Kara, who pushes her glasses up her nose with a blatantly guilty expression. “Um…”

Groans come from all around the table, and everyone tosses their cards onto the pile. “New game that’s x-ray vision proof, please.” Winn grumbles.

“I think it’s time for a drinking game!” Lois waves a bottle of vodka in the air.

“Where did she even get that from?” Winn gapes at Lois.

“And I thought you had a thing for alcohol.” Maggie whispers to Alex.

“Some of us actually have to be at work tomorrow morning.” Alex speaks up.

“Alex, I’ve seen you down an entire bottle of tequila, and go to class the next morning.” Lois laughs.

“What kind of drinking game?” James asks skeptically.

“Don’t encourage her.” Lucy looks at James incredulously.

Lois shrugs. “We’ll start with something easy. Never Have I Ever.” Her grin shows she is planning something a touch on the dubious side.

Several protests go up around the table. “As long as no one drives home drunk, I’m game. Besides, it’s only 8.” Maggie smiles at the group.

“And I’m not drinking since I’ll be leaving before the sun.” Clark adds. “I’ll take anyone home that needs it.”

“Hey, look who’s actually on my side!” Lois playfully nudges Clark.

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“Wait, which game is this?” Kara asks.

A few chuckles are heard. “It’s the one where you get to find out all the weird shit your friends have done.” Lucy grumbles from her spot beside Kara. “Lois has it down to an art.”

“It’s a gift. What can I say?” Lois winks at Kara.

Drinks are passed around to everyone. Kara’s drink has a blue tint to it. _I didn’t even see her pour this._ She looks for the bottle of alien alcohol. _Where did she even get it from?_ Kara concludes that Lois simply has the ability to make alcohol appear as a superpower. “Now what?” Kara asks.

Maggie clears her throat. “I’ll go first.” She smiles devilishly at Alex, who sighs. “Never have I ever been a fugitive.” She winks at Alex. “So if you have, then you would take a drink.”

“Wait,” Lois interjects. “Are we playing with fingers or just drinks?”

“Fingers. It will be over sooner that way, and hopefully none of us will be wasted.”

“Hands up everyone.” James smiles.

Alex rolls her eyes, and takes a drink while putting a finger down, leaving nine fingers extended on her hands. Everyone’s eyes go a little wide when they see Clark put a finger down. “It’s complicated.” He shrugs.

“You’re up, Lois.” Maggie smiles at the woman next to her.

She looks around the group for a few moments, and decides to wait one round until getting to the deep stuff. “I’ve never arrested or taken someone into custody.”

Groans come from half of the room. Alex, Maggie, Kara, Clark, and Lucy all lower a finger. Winn and James share a glance, but Kara interrupts it. “Doesn’t count.” The two men laugh uncomfortably.

“Okay,” Clark drags out the word. “Never have I ever worked at a strip club.”

Everyone is a little confused by the statement until they see Lois take a healthy swig of her drink. “Rule number three: do whatever it takes to get the story.” Laughter is the response from the group, although Lucy’s laugh is more uncomfortable than out of humor.

James claps his hands together to bring focus back to the game. “Never have I ever mentioned a kitten video during a work meeting.”

All eyes shift to Kara - some with smirks or raised eyebrows.

“And why does everyone just assume I did that?” Kara scoffs. Everyone just stares. She huffs, and takes a drink.

“My turn!” Winn squeals. “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

“And the game has shifted, ladies and gentlemen.” Lois laughs before taking a drink. She raises her eyebrows at Maggie sitting next to her. “Really? Damn, that’s hot.”

“Watch it, Lane.” Alex levels a glare at Lois past a laughing Maggie.

Lucy rolls her eyes at her sister’s antics. “There are two people with all their fingers.” She looks at Winn and James. “I’ve never had a crush on someone I work with.”

“Low blow.” Winn mumbles before taking a drink.

A quick look around shows Kara that she is losing. _How is that even possible when I’m the most innocent one here?_ “Hmm… never have I ever had sex at work.” She smirks at Winn, but her eyes are drawn to movement from her other side. “What??? Alex?? I did **not** need to know that.”

Alex shrugs, and Maggie smirks. “You brought that on yourself, Little Danvers.”

Clearing her throat, Alex counts the fingers around her. (Maggie and James have 1 down. Lois, Clark, Winn, and Lucy have 2 down. Kara and Alex have 4 down.) _If I go after Maggie, she’ll only go after me._ She looks at James. “I’ve never written an article on myself.”

“Does quoting yourself count?” Kara asks.

“Was the article focused on you?”

“Um, no.”

“Then no.” Alex smiles at her sister.

“Really Jimmy?” Clark asks his best friend.

“It’s complicated.” James mimics Clark’s earlier words.

Maggie leans over, and whispers to Alex. “I like your plan of attack.” She winks at Alex, and decides to go after James too. “Never have I ever thought Supergirl was attractive.”

Kara eyes go wide, and she glues them to Maggie. _That’s not funny._ As expected, Kara sees James and Winn take a drink.

Lois laughs. “Nice, Lucy.”

Kara slowly turns to see that Lucy put a finger down. Lucy just shrugs, and they avoid eye contact. _That’s… unexpected._ Kara thinks.

Maggie nudges Alex, who looks shocked. Maggie raises an eyebrow in question, and Alex just shrugs.

“Now we’re having some fun!” Lucy perks up.

The rest of the game runs a little less awkwardly, with everyone steering clear of attacking specific people. Kara is out first, and settles down to enjoy everyone else’s torture. After a comment that gave her a little too much insight into her sister’s sex life, she pulls out her phone. She takes a few pictures of the group. She even manages to get Lucy to take a selfie with her - most likely aided by the alcohol Lucy has ingested. When she closes her camera, she sees her new screensaver. It’s a picture of her and Lena at one of the interactive exhibits in the children’s museum. _I need to make sure she made it home safe._ She giggles. _Not that I feel like I could fly right now._ She scrunches her eyebrows together. _Am I drunk?_ The group laughs loudly at something Winn said, and she looks up briefly. Her eyes find the place she hid the painting from earlier, and she makes a decision.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Heyyyy Leeeena Beanaaa

 **Sunshine Danvers:** I was thinking about you

 **Sunshine Danvers:** So I text you

 **Sunshine Danvers:** But I would have rathr come see you

 **Sunshine Danvers:** But yur probably busy and i cant leave right now

 **Lena Beana:** Helo, Kara. Something tells me you have had more than water to drink tonight. Are you at least home?

Kara giggles, and pulls her phone closer to her face a laughter happens around her again.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Yuppp. I wanted to invite you :(

 **Sunshine Danvers:** But i knew u wouldnt be comfrtable cause lois just kind of decided to hav everyone over to my apt

 **Sunshine Danvers:** WHich im fine with really

 **Sunshine Danvers:** I just wish u could be here too

Kara pouts, and stares at her phone.

 **Lena Beana:** How considerate of you. I take it your sister is there to keep you out of trouble?

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Yeah theyre playin never have i ever. I lost

 **Sunshine Danvers:** We should totally play that game :):):):):)

 **Lena Beana:** Lol Kara, you are somehow more adorable when you’re drunk. Maybe one day, we can play.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** :D

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Maggie just lsot. Apprantly she doesnt just use her andcuffs aat work and now im scarred knowing that about my sister

 **Lena Beana:** And you somehow lost to that?

 **Sunshine Danvers:** i was the first one out :( they teamed up aagsnt me i know it

 **Lena Beana:** Lol, I’m sorry to hear that, Kara.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** they got me with kittne videos

Maggie looks over at Kara, and sees a huge grin on her face. She nudges Alex, and motions to Kara. Lois has been watching too. Seeing Maggie get Alex’s attention, she decides to intervene. “Kara?” Lois waits until glazed eyes are turned to her. “Why don’t you come help me in the kitchen?”

Kara scrunches up her face in thought. “But you’re still playing.”

“Your kitchen is two feet away. I can still hear what they’re saying. Come on. We’ll get some more pizza in you.”

At the promise of food, Kara hops up. At least she tries to. She ends up falling into Lucy’s lap, whose eyes go wide at having a lap full of Kara. “Great.” Lucy mumbles.

“I’m good, I’m good.” Kara sits up, and waves off Alex, who had come closer to help. Slowly, she manages to stand, and walk to the kitchen. The game continues once Kara is with Lois, who manages to not lose a beat with the game.

“Here,” Lois opens a pizza box. “Eat a few slices. It’ll help.”

* * *

 

Lena is laughing lightly at the texts coming into her phone. She’s laying on her bed. The book she was reading is forgotten next to her. _This is the second time Drunk Kara has reached out to me. I’m curious to see her in person now._ She snorts out a laugh at the image of Kara hearing about her sister using handcuffs in the bedroom. _I can’t believe she managed to lose to them. Innocent, oblivious Kara._ She isn’t sure how to feel about Kara seeming to have wanted her at this party that is clearly family, but she is relieved (and flattered) to know that Kara knows her well enough to been aware of how uncomfortable that would have been for Lena. She slaps a hand over her mouth in response to that laughter that spills out at the text that pops onto her screen. _Of course kitten videos would be Kara’s undoing._ She spends a few minutes trying to think of what to say.

 **Lena Beana:** So you’re saying that kitten videos is how I can beat you when we play? ;p Thanks for the tip, Kara.

 **Lena Beana:** I’d love to see a Drunk Kara Danvers in person after all of the texting we’ve done. ;)

* * *

 

Kara, with a pizza slice in her left hand and phone in her right, pauses in her eating. A huge smile breaks out on her face. Lois raises her eyebrows at Kara, who is staring down at her phone. She tilts her head when she sees a slight blush forming on Kara’s cheeks. Lois is drawn back to the game for a moment, hoping she makes it back in time before Kara can do anything.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** only if u get drunk too cuz i think itd be more fun cuz alex and maggie alwys have more fun frinking togethr so i think drinkin with u would be fun

Lois comes back, and sees a triumphant smile on Kara’s face. She’s eating her pizza again. She rubs a hand over her face, and sets a hand on Kara’s forearm. “Hey, Kara.”

Kara looks at her with a smile.

“Who are you texting?”

Her smile gets bigger. “Lena.”

Lois sighs. “That’s what I thought.”

* * *

 

Lena’s heart races when she manages to decipher what the text is trying to say. _You’re reading far too much into it. She’s not exactly comparing the two of us to her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. It could be in a best friend way._ She takes a deep breath in, and hovers her fingers over the keyboard.

 **Lena Beana:** How about we revisit this, and make plans while you are sober?

Lena lets out a breath, and silently congratulates herself on her self-control.

* * *

 

“Kara, dear, can I see your phone?”

Another text comes in, and Kara clutches it to her chest.

Lois sighs again. “Kara, friends don’t let friends drunk text.”

Kara pouts.

“Should I ask your sister to come help me?”

Kara squeezes the phone tighter to her chest.

“Look, kiddo… You don’t want to say something embarrassing to her, do you?”

Kara’s eyes go wide.

“Can you let me check to make sure you aren’t saying something crazy to Lena?” Lois notices a small smile at the mention of the Luthor’s name.

Kara loosens her grip on her phone.

“I promise I won’t do anything with it.”

“Will you give it back?”

“I’ll put it on the charger once I check it, and then you can eat this entire pizza. Deal?”

Kara looks longingly at her phone.

“Your sister is about to come over here. I’d choose fast, or you’ll have to explain to her what you’ve been doing.”

Faster than Lois’ eyes can track, Kara shoves her phone into Lois’ pocket, and picks up a slice of pizza. She leans against the counter with a poor excuse for a nonchalant expression.

“Do I want to know?” Alex asks.

“There’s nothing to know.” Kara says.

“No.” Lois looks Alex straight in the eye. “I’m going to go kick Lucy and Winn’s ass.” She rejoins the group in the living room.

“I’m not even going to ask.” Alex decides, and grabs a slice of pizza.

* * *

 

Lena smiles when her phone buzzes after a longer interval.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** I think that would be an excellent idea, Lena.

Her eyebrows raise at the sudden sober speech.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** You’ll have to excuse Kara. This is Lois Lane, by the way. It was no easy task, but I managed to get her phone from her to save her from her drunk ass self. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?

Lena straightens her spine. _Lois fucking Lane has Kara’s phone. And she’s trying to use it to set up an interview with me??_

 **Sunshine Danvers:** I know you know who I am, so I should probably just get this out of the way. Yes, I’m here to write an article on the trial. No, that’s not why I would like to meet you. Your blonde friend here already got onto me about that. I told her that I would like to meet you as someone not against her friendship with you. Also, she’ll be there as a buffer, and she apparently has no problem reprimanding people when it comes to you.

 _That’s… unexpected._ Lena goes through varying emotions, most revolving around the blond friend. She’s slightly impressed by Lois’ forwardness, but finds it may not be terrible to have lunch with the woman… if Kara is there.

 **Lena Beana:** Does she know you’re texting me?

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Not a damn clue. I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow though. She’s currently inhaling pizza.

Lena chuckles at the mental image.

 **Lena Beana:** How about you two come to my office at 1? Tell Kara to send the order of what you two would like to Jess in the morning.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Will do. See you then.

 **Lena Beana:** Take care of her.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** It’s hard not to.

Lena settles down on her bed, and hugs Kara’s pillow to herself. _Am I really calling this Kara’s pillow?_

* * *

 

Lois slides the phone into her pocket when Kara rejoins the group. Never Have I Ever is over, and the group is broken up into different conversations. Clark is next to James now. When Kara sits down next to Lois, the two men turn to her. “Kara!” Clark gets her attention. “Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

Everyone goes silent, and watches the two Kryptonians.

“Are you hanging around Lena Luthor?”

Kara glares at James.

Lois places a hand on Kara’s forearm, and Alex sits on the other side of her.

“Have you told her who you are?”

“No!” Kara huffs. “And so what if I had? It’s my life! I trust her with it.”

Clark stares at her.

“It’s just a name.”

“Luthor is more than a name.” James adds.

Kara turns to him with narrowed eyes full of anger and hurt. “And while you were gossiping about my personal life, did you mention how many times you’ve almost died playing vigilante with Winn?”

All eyes shift from Kara to James, who now wears his own angry expression. “What I’m doing isn’t any different than what you do.”

“It’s completely different, James! You’re human! You can get cut by a piece of paper!” Eyes are back on Kara.

“And you can get killed by Kryptonite, which is something Luthors are known for having lying around.” Eyes are back on James.

Everyone’s attention turns back to Kara though when she abruptly stands up, a faint, red glow appearing in her eyes for a moment. She quickly blinks, and it goes away.

Clark stands up, and gets between the two. “I think I’m going to take James and Winn home. Most of us have to work tomorrow.”

Kara only stares at James.

Lois gives Clark the keys to the rental car she’s using. “Take the car.”

“I’m good to drive. I can take you to your hotel.” Lucy offers.

“Thanks, Luce.” Lois smiles at her sister, and goes into Kara’s bedroom to get her jacket. She leaves Kara’s phone on the charge.

“I’ll see you at the hotel.” Clark says as he ushers James and Winn out of the apartment.

Alex turns to Maggie. “Can you meet me downstairs?”

Maggie smiles encouragingly at Alex. “Sure, babe.”

“We’ll walk down with you.” Lois tells Maggie.

Alex stands quietly next to her sister until the door closes. She breathes calmly, trying to figure out how to handle this.

The rush of anger slowly fades out of Kara, and her inebriation comes back to the surface. She wavers on her feet, and allows herself to fall back on the sofa. The couch creaks at the movement, but doesn’t break. “Alex, I’m tired.”

Alex looks down at her sister with a small frown. “How about I get all of this cleaned up, and help you to bed?”

Kara shakes her head sloppily. “I’ll take care of it in the morning.”

“Do you want me to stay here with you?”

A heavy sigh leaves Kara. “I think I just want to go to bed. Can we have a sister night soon?” Her words are starting to slur again.

“Absolutely.”

“There’s still plenty we haven’t talked about.”

Alex nods. “Come on, Kara. Time for bed.” She holds out her hands, and pulls Kara to her feet when she grabs them. Kara puts her arms around Alex in a hug.

“Thanks, Alex. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” Kara mumbles in Alex’s shoulder.

* * *

 

An offensive sound rudely awakens Kara. With a groan, she reaches out for the source of the noise. Her hand finds her superphone. “No,” Kara groans again before answering. “Hello?”

J’onn’s voice sounds like gravel in Kara’s sensitive ears. She doesn’t comprehend everything he relates, but she gets the gist. After hanging up the phone, she untangles herself from the blankets. She takes in a deep breath to steady herself, and uses a burst of super speed to make herself presentable as Supergirl. Hoping the adrenaline of a morning fight will bring her hangover to an even briefer end than normal for her.

* * *

 

With a box of sticky buns in hand, Kara walks into CatCo. Her hangover is gone, but, in its place, a seemingly neverending hunger has taken residence in her stomach. In the privacy of her office, she attempts to satisfy her stomach with stick bun after sticky bun.

“Knock, knock.”

Kara looks up at her open door to see Lois holding two large cups of coffee.

“Wow, you don’t look anything like I was expecting you to after last night. I’d kill to not get hungover.” She takes a seat across from Kara, and hands her one of the coffees.

“Thanks. Oh, I get hungover. It just doesn’t last very long.”

“That’s handy.”

Kara tries to make her laugh sound genuine, but there are still emotions running from the previous night.

“He’s not mad or anything.”

“What?”

“Clark. He was a little worried, yeah. But Jimmy took it way out of hand.”

Kara shrugs. “I told you. It’s like a Lena-hating party around here.”

“Speaking of Lena…” Lois smirks at Kara.

“What did I do now?”

Lois laughs. “You didn’t do anything, babe. Well nothing to look that nervous about. She’s actually the reason I’m here.”

Kara stiffens, and is ready to defend Lena again.

“Pull in the reins, Seabiscuit.” Lois chuckles. “You were texting her last night.”

Kara groans. “Not again…”

Lois’ eyebrows raise. “Oh, we are definitely coming back to that. Anyways, I guess you don’t remember me convincing you to let me take your phone to keep you from doing anything stupid?”

“I mostly remember early on and then… the end there.” Kara grimaces slightly.

“Not surprised. You can look at the texts for yourself, but after you make a phone call. We have a lunch date with Lena Luthor at 1, and she wants you to call Jess to make an order for us.”

Kara’s eyes go wide. “You… you talked to Lena?”

“I did. She seems cool.”

“But…”

“First things first, Little Red. Call that Jess person, and then we’ll chit chat.”

Sighing, Kara opens her laptop, not up for arguing with Lois Lane of all people. They decide on a place that Kara knows what to order for Lena, and she makes a quick call to Jess. Kara hangs up the phone, and Lois crosses her legs with a smirk.

“So let’s talk about this ‘not again’ comment.”

“There’s not much to talk about. Last time I got drunk, I ended up texting her. I told her about how I broke my coffee table, and she bought me a new one.”

“You broke your coffee table?”

“Wasn’t one of my best moments.”

“Clearly.”

Kara pauses in thought for a few minutes. “Did Clark say anything?”

“Nothing worth repeating. Before he left, he told me I should suggest you making a trip out to Metropolis sometime.”

“I might do that after all of this trial drama.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Kara and Lois are walking into L-Corp. “You’re going to behave yourself, right?” Kara asks Lois once they are in the elevator.

“Don’t I always?”

“No.”

Lois laughs. “Lighten up, Kara. Sure, I’ve done some out there things to get a story, but I wouldn’t break a promise to you.”

Kara smiles a relieved smile.

“And it would be a waste, cause that Lena Luthor is too clever for that.” She winks at Kara, and steps out of the doors that just opened. Kara clutches the takeout bags tighter in her hands, and walks out of the elevator.

“This way,” Kara leads her to Lena’s office. She pauses in front of Jess. “Hi, Jess!”

“Go on, Miss Danvers,” Jess doesn’t look up from her tablet.

Needing no more prompting, Kara walks to Lena’s office with a sense of familiarity, and opens the door. She walks in first, and smiles at the sight of Lena.

Lena stands up to greet them with a business smile. “Hello, Kara. It’s good to see you.” Kara pulls her into a hug, and Lena accepts it after a shocked moment of showing affection in front of Lois. Lena steps back too quickly for either of their liking, and looks at Lois.

“Lena, this is my friend, Lois Lane.” Lena shakes Lois’ hand.  “But it seems you’ve already had a chance to talk a bit.” She pushes up her glasses.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Lane.” Lena is in CEO mode.

“You too, Miss Luthor, but please call me Lois.” Lois winks, hoping to relax the obvious tension.

“You may as well call me Lena, as well. We **have** already exchanged text messages.” Lena’s smile is still in business mode.

“Sorry about that, by the way.” Kara speaks up.

Lena turns to Kara, and her smile softens involuntarily. “No need to apologize, Kara.”

Lois looks back and forth between the two women, and her eyebrows raise. “You two seem close.”

Kara sighs, and closes her eyes for a moment. _Why did I bring her?_ “Lois…”

Lena’s eyebrows raise minutely before she can regain control of her features. _At least it didn’t sound accusatory._

“Just an observation.” Lois smiles.

“I brought your favorite.” Kara holds up the bags in her hand to change the subject.

“You’re too good to me.” Lena smiles a little more relaxed. She waves her hand toward the coffee table. She had Jess bring in a chair earlier, so three of them wouldn’t have to all sit on the couch. “Let’s sit.”

Kara sets the bags on the table. Lois walks around, and sits on the chair - an unexpected outcome for Lena. Kara and Lena settle into their usual spots, and Kara passes everyone their food.

It didn’t take long for Lois to realize that neither Lena nor Kara were planning on breaking the ice. _So clueless._ She clears her throat. “So Lena, you’ve been here a few months now. Have you been switched to Team National City, or are you still in favor of Metropolis?” Lois smiles.

“Ah, I can’t say I was ever attached to Metropolis.” Lena doesn’t look up from her food. “But I must admit,” She looks sideways at Kara, who is focused on her food. “There are perks to National City that simply don’t exist in Metropolis.” Her eyes find Lois, and the soft smile she had while looking at Kara is replaced by her more professional smile.

“Does that mean you’re a fan of Supergirl?” Lois winks at Lena.

Kara inhales sharply, and she looks up at Lois with wide eyes.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Lena raises an eyebrow at Lois. “She’s come to my rescue on several occasions. Have you met her?”

Kara’s focus goes back to her food, not wanting to risk any slip-ups on her part.

“Sure, though I have not been rescued by that particular Super.” She winks at Lena again.

Lena looks sideways at Kara, who is still focused on her food. “I can assure you she is quite remarkable at rescuing people.” _She knows that I know. At least everyone Kara associates with isn’t as oblivious._

“Maybe I’ll have a chance while I’m visiting.”

“How long are you going to be here for?” Kara joins in on the conversation.

“Two weeks.”

“Would it be accurate to assume you are here for the trial?” Lena asks with a cold edge to her voice.

“It would, but I’m also taking advantage of a little break. I have family here that I haven’t exactly been great at keeping in touch with. And, like I said last night, Kara made me promise.”

“Okay then.” Lena ends the topic with a firm tone.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to hear a funny story about young Kara?” Lois gets a mischievous smile.

“Lois -” Kara tries to beg.

“I’m all ears.” Lena relaxes back on the couch slightly with a coy smile.

Kara’s heavy sigh brings a laugh out of Lois. “Sorry, babe. I can’t pass up on the chance to be the first one to tell Lena a great Kara story.”

The blonde slouches into the couch, and pulls her food closer. _Seriously… Why did I agree to this?_

* * *

 

By the end of the lunch, Kara has figured out why Cat Grant considers Lois Lane to be such a rival. _The woman can work wonders with closed off people._ The story of the time Kara thought a possum was a dog had Lena genuinely laughing. That led to several more stories. Before Kara realized what was happening, Lena was sharing a few small stories herself. Most were business-related, as Kara wouldn’t expect her to go into her past. With a little prying, Lois had Lena telling her about when Kara first drunk text her. Kara added her own little story about Lois, which was the story of what happened last time she visited. She hoped Alex wouldn’t find out about her telling that story to Lena.

When Jess knocked on the door to notify Lena of her next meeting, all three women were smiling and relaxed. _Now she has two friends._ Kara smiles at the thought.

“Thanks again for letting me crash.” Lois smiles at Lena, as they all stand.

“No, thank you for the lovely stories about Kara.” Lena smiles back.

Kara is too happy to feel embarrassed. “This was great!” She hugs Lena, both wearing content smiles. Kara steps back, still smiling. “I’ll text you later?”

“Please.”

“Can I get that number?” Lois smirks.

Kara rolls her eyes. “Lois -”

“No, it’s fine. You can give her my number.” She turns to look at Lois. “Next time she’s drunk under your watch, you won’t have to fight her for her phone.”

“That’s not going to happen again.” Kara says firmly.

Lois and Lena laugh. “Have you read the texts from last night, yet?” Lena asks.

“Not yet. I can only imagine.” Kara pushes up her glasses with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, they’re hilarious.” Lois comments.

“Great…” Kara sighs. “Thanks again, Lena. Have a good rest of your day. I’ll see you soon?”

“I hope so.” Lena smiles, and watches the two of them leave. _So Superman’s girlfriend knows that a Luthor knows the secret identity of his cousin. This is going to be an interesting friendship._


End file.
